


Rude And Not Ginger

by Frin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Humour, Romance, Saucy & Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 56,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frin/pseuds/Frin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adjusting to a human body is very <i>hard</i>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They stood there for ages. He held her against him, she taking comfort in the familiarity of it. The feel, the smell of him. Everything was so right and yet so wrong.

Jackie had finally got hold of Pete who had instructed her to get them onto the road where a taxi would pick them up and take them to the place they had stayed the last time they came here. The day Rose Tyler died.

Finally, they let go of each other, but Rose still clung to his hand. His right hand. That hand.

"Sycorax..." he murmured and she looked at him surprised, but said nothing.

Jackie didn't seem to stop talking as they made their way along that beach. She was excited, seemed to think that everything had turned out better than expected. She never thought Rose would be coming back with her this time.

Most of the time they blocked her out, keeping pace with each other and slightly behind the wittering woman. They did glean from her that Pete would arrange a zeppelin to pick them up as soon as the weather settled down. It was raining hard over the water and the storm was headed their way. 

The Doctor muttered that the weather would probably be mixed up for a few days given the fact that the Earth had been through such heavy trauma. He also commented on his intense dislike of zeppelins.

Jackie was quick to point out that they had no documents, so the only way to get them back into Britain would be by private zeppelin.

"Unless you can pull a TARDIS out your arse, thank you very much!"

"Mum! Shut up, you don't know what you're saying!" Rose spoke for the very first time and for once Jackie was quiet as she saw the pain her words caused on the Doctor's face.

When they finally made it to the road they stood and stared out to sea.

"I have come to hate this place," said Rose.

"Beautiful though," replied the Doctor, but unknown to her, he wasn't looking at the water.

"Taxi's here!" squeaked Jackie.

When they got to the hotel they found, typically, that Pete had got mixed up and only booked the two rooms and there were no more vacancies as people were coming in to shelter from the imminent storm.

The Doctor nearly laughed at Rose's face when Jackie suggested that she and her daughter should share. Nearly.

"No Mum, me and... him, we need... to be together... to talk... sort things... at the moment. You take your own room, we'll share. If that's okay with you?" He nodded. Jackie clicked her tongue disapprovingly, which Rose ignored.

Alone in their room Rose finally let go of his hand to use the bathroom. He felt lost without her touch. When she returned he realised that he ought to follow suit, which was novel. He could normally hold on to such base bodily functions. Normally. Suddenly his head seared.

Back in the bedroom Rose was sitting in an armchair staring into the open fire when she heard him shout.

"No... please... please... no!" Then she heard a loud crash. She sprang to her feet and tapped at the door.

"You okay?" she called pushing at the door. It swung open and revealed the Doctor unconscious on the floor. She bent down and checked his vital signs and then rushed to get her mother.

"Quite like old times," said Jackie holding his feet. Rose, who had him under the arms nodded, dumbfounded and panicking inside.

"No Mickey this time, though. Oh, I'm gonna miss that boy!" Rose said nothing, she was too concerned to join in. They put him on the bed.

"Poor lamb, nothing but skin and bones. Must be a terrible shock!" Rose took off his Converses and placed them gently by the bed. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the last time they had undressed this man. The other one. They removed his jacket but when Jackie went to undo his trousers, Rose batted her hand away.

"Leave them Mum, give him some dignity." It had been Mickey who had undressed him properly last time.

"You've seen it all before, Rose!" Jackie quipped. Rose just shook her head.

"It wasn't like that!"

"Don't give me that! I've seen you two together. Wasn't like that, indeed!" Rose sat down on the bed with a sob. She knew that he had loved her, but had never done anything about it. Now he never could.

They left him in his t-shirt and trousers. Rose sat in the armchair facing him and Jackie went back to her room.

An hour went by and he stirred, then he sat bolt upright and looked straight at Rose.

"What happened?" she asked, because he always had the answers. He put his hands in his face and groaned.

"He had to take the Time Lord out of Donna, had to wipe all her memories. She would have died otherwise. I must have still been linked to her. Gone now." His voice cracked as he said the last.

"Oh, that's so unfair! Poor Donna! All she did!" A tear trickled down her face.

"She was like a sister to me!" he said and he too was crying. Rose walked over to him and put her arms around him.

"You're okay, though?" she asked after a while.

"Yes... apart from this one heart business. That'll take some getting used to. How about you? You okay?" She pulled her shoulders up and shrugged.

"Oh, you know... bit confusing..." He nodded.

"I do have this terrible ache in my stomach, though," he said as an afterthought.

"I expect you're hungry. I'll order up something from room service." Hungry. He had never been really hungry before. She called room service then sat back down looking at him.

"Hello," he said with a shy smile. She put her face into her hands and started to weep. This time he held _her_ in _his_ arms.

"Rose, it's still me. Everything we had together. I remember. All the feelings, everything..." She stopped crying and searched his face intently. He took her hand, "ask me anything..."


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the last thing you remember before you became human?"

"Part human..." he said quickly, "I remember arriving back on Earth in the TARDIS. The street was a mess... I turned to Donna begging her to try and remember what you said... Oh, Donna's face when she saw you! She told me to ask you myself. She had tears in her eyes, Rose. I turned and saw you and it was the happiest feeling I have ever known. I was careless... we were running... so fast, and I didn't stop to think. As if from nowhere there was the Dalek. When it shot me I was so glad it wasn't you..." he stopped for breath, his eyes glowing with the memory of it.

"And then?"

"Jack arrived and destroyed the Dalek and I was on the ground, dying, and you were there... you were so worried..."

"What did you say?"

"We were flip, I said long time no see, you told me you'd been busy... then Jack told you to take me in the TARDIS. He left you two ladies to struggle with me while he got that ridiculous gun! I started to regenerate... you didn't want me to... I didn't want to! Then I thought what if I was to use the regeneration process to repair the damage and then discharge the regeneration energy into my old hand. So I did. The next thing I was conscious of was waking up on the TARDIS floor naked... you weren't there and Donna was..." 

They were quiet. Lost in thought. Then a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Room service!" called a heavily accented voice. The Doctor answered the door and thanked the porter in Norwegian. He wheeled a trolley over to the small table. 

He had never enjoyed food as much and while Rose nibbled at her sandwich, he wolfed down as much as he could, much to her amusement. The Doctor picked up an apple from the generous fruit bowl and bit into it.

"Yeurgh! What is that? It's disgusting..." he said his face screwing up. Rose nearly laughed at his expression. Nearly.

"It's a pear, Doctor. You don't like pears." She had called him Doctor. It didn't go unnoticed. She stared at him thoughtfully.

"Why couldn't he say it?" she blurted out. He stopped and looked at her, searching for the right words.

"Rose, he wanted to, he really did. And he really does love you, it's just..."

"He made his choice." Her face was grim.

"There were lots of choices going on there..." he said softly. She looked at him and nodded sadly.

"Rose, I chose you... I was free to choose and I was glad. I had never been free to do that. But you did choose me... you kissed me. He would have committed to you Rose, but he saw in me a way for you two to have a proper life... a forever that matched. If it wasn't for me he would have taken you with him and he would have spent the rest of your life with you. But he knew that, however long it would take, he was always going to lose you... Sixty, seventy years, he would have to endure the same pain, maybe more. It was a selfish and a selfless act." She nodded gently, absorbing what he was saying.

"We owe it to him and us to give it a chance... if you want." Again she nodded. She looked tired, exhausted.

"I think we should get some rest, you look done in."

They lay on the bed in each others arms fully dressed. He felt her heartbeating next to his and as her breathing calmed his tuned into hers until they were beating together. That was better, he liked that, it was what he was used to. She fell asleep quietly snuggling into him, her warm body pressed against him and her breath on his neck. Rose Tyler. He could feel warm stirrings in this new human body. It was going to take some getting used to. How on Earth was he going to sleep now?

He woke eight hours later. He had never slept that long before in his entire life. He felt new, almost like he had just regenerated. He felt strange. Rose was still fast asleep beside him, her curvy little body shouting at him.

"Touch me! Touch me!" it screamed. His groin was on fire... he glanced down at it. What was he going to do about this? It seemed to have a life of it's own! Rose's eyes fluttered and she sighed. He jumped quickly out of bed and raced to the bathroom.

He tried to relieve himself, but how could he when it was sticking up like that? He contorted his body about so that he could point it in the right direction and finally, and a bit messily, he managed to go. This helped him to get his morning salute at bay... for now.

When he had finally composed himself enough and cleared up, he went back into the bedroom. He walked in on Rose standing there in her t-shirt and knickers.

"Sorry... I was going to take a shower, if that's okay with you?" He nodded, blushing. She leaned up and kissed him sweetly on the cheek as she passed him. This was going to be hard. He gave an ironic smile at the pun.

He thought of Rose next door having a shower. His stomach started to knot. What could he do? He hovered outside the door listening to the water cascading down on her...

"Watcha doin'? Peakin', you old perv?" Jackie's voice made him jump and he spun around to find her in the doorway with her arms folded. The effect of her being there was instant on him. He would have to stick close to this one.

"No... I was just... well..." he spluttered guiltily. Jackie's eyebrow arched upwards.

"Breakfast... downstairs... ten minutes," she ordered, "go and have a shower in my room, I'm done in there!" Obediantly he gathered up his shoes and jacket and scarpered across the corridor.

"And make it a cold one!" she called to his hastily retreating back.


	3. Chapter 3

At breakfast he gorged himself silly on practically everything that was available, much to Jackie's delight. Everything tasted so much more than he had tasted before. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy the eating.

Rose was staring at him, a half-smile pulling on those full pouting lips. He watched her watching him and he wondered what use those lips could be put to. 

"Stop it!" he told himself. She jumped, looking alarmed.

"What shall we do today?" quizzed Jackie, sensing tension in the air. Rose gazed out of the window at the pouring rain.

"There's not a lot we can do..." she sighed.

"Nonsense!" piped up the Doctor, "there's always something to do! These places always cater for bad weather. They want their guests coming back! There's probably a nice salon... or a spa... that'd be nice... a massage... I could go for that right now! And then after, maybe, if there's a nail bar... what?"

Both Jackie and Rose were staring at him, their mouths hanging open slightly. Jackie even had some cereal half way up to hers. Rose shut her mouthy noisily.

"Massage and nails, Doctor?" she snickered. Jackie snorted. The Doctor flushed. Well wasn't that wizard? Trust Donna to leave him with her passion for pampering! He would never live it down.

"For you! I meant... I'll just go off and do manly things like... like watch the football!" he said, backtracking.

"Oh, so you enjoy a good match now then do you, Doctor?" teased Rose.

"Weell... I like to keep up..."

"As if there will be any games played anywhere today!" said Jackie. "Still... we could check out the facilities..."

"You go, Mum. To be honest I'm still knackered... been a hard few weeks all in all. Need to talk and rest..." Jackie looked from one to the other not quite sure if she was being pushed out. The Doctor was too busy worrying about his little, well actually not so little, problem. Rose caught the look on his face.

"Unless you don't want to..." she faltered. Oh God!

"No! No! Of course I do, it's fine really, please!" So Jackie took herself off to the spa to see what they could offer her. They were alone again.

They went back up to their room and sat opposite each other in the comfy armchairs.

"So..." she said awkwardly.

"Yes?" he replied with a lilt. There the followed a long silence.

"Look if you're having second thoughts..." she broke the silence. He jumped out of his chair and wrapped his arms around her ending up on his knees in front of her.

"No Rose! Oh God, don't ever think that! I just don't want to rush it. We have to take it easy. We need to talk, sleep, eat and really get to know one another again. We're both so shell shocked at the moment... but I wouldn't want to go through this without you." She leaned forward and pressed her head against his.

"But you do seem very distracted, Doctor... I can feel you're not completely focused..." He put his head up and looked into her face. God, did she do that on purpose? That thing with her tongue... on her teeth? Had she always done it? Was she just trying to tease him?

"Doctor... Doctor?" Rose was shouting at him as she leant forward exposing a tiny bit of cleavage... he thought that...

"Slap!" His face smarted.

"What was that for?" he said rubbing his cheek.

"You keep drifting off!" she said with some distress. Her face was so close to his now he could just reach up and steal a kiss...

"Doctor!" Rose shouted in his face and he kissed her. He kissed her like he had never kissed anyone before. He kissed her like their lives depended on it. He took her in his arms and pulled her down from her chair and kissed her like she had never been kissed before. And she responded wrapping her hands into his untidy brown hair and pressing her beautiful pink body into him. It was lucky he was sitting down.

"Okaaay, so much for taking things slowly," she gasped when they came up for air.

"Look Rose, I am going through a period of adjustment. I've got to get used to this part-human business. Things are happening inside that I understand but I still have to deal with!"

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked. Oh, she knew she could the little minx sitting on him all warm and fuzzy with those lips that tasted like strawberries and muesli. And so he kissed her again because even though that stimulated the thing he was trying to distract her from, it seemed that she didn't notice (he thought) and besides, it was brilliant.

If he had the TARDIS he could work this out easily and then they could get back on a nice even keel if only to buy time while everyone adjusted. Oh, he was going to miss the TARDIS. His closest friend for over five hundred years. He'd stolen her from a scrap yard and she had been so grateful. Still was, but not with him. 

He was aware of something thumping him on the back and realised it was Rose desperately trying to come up for air.

"I'm sorry!" he whispered taking her face in his hands and raining kisses all over it. He thought, despite all the physical problems he was experiencing, truly unable to control mind over matter albeit temporary; he really was enjoying this new closeness with Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose sat and listened to this new man who looked like her old man talking... And he could talk, boy he could talk!

She listened as he told her how Donna arrived in the TARDIS wearing a wedding dress just after they had nearly said goodbye. He went into a long story about the Racnoss, a sort of giant spider; and how he and Donna had saved the world on Christmas Eve.

She felt a twinge of jealousy when she heard this, after all, wasn't it her who had saved the world from the Sycorax with him just the Christmas before? She glanced at the hand that held hers so tightly as he talked. That was the very same hand that had been severed and had dropped to the ground below. She would like to know the story of that hand and how it found it's way back to the TARDIS.

"But Donna didn't want to..." he said sadly.

"Sorry?" said Rose, pulled out of her thoughts suddenly.

"Travel with me, not then. Didn't think she could cope with the danger."

"So you asked her straight away?"

"It was different to you, Rose. I had no one, you had your family! Her wedding day had been a shambles... we were both heartbroken!" Rose nodded sadly.

"Sorry... I was just jealous 'cos it wasn't me."

"But all I wanted was you... Donna knew, she was so kind when she realised."

"You told her."

"Not really... didn't have to... I was so miserable, she guessed."

"So then you went off and found Martha?"

"It wasn't like that! I don't look for people to travel with... and it wasn't straight away. I was just minding my own business and this hospital... well I couldn't ignore it!"

"But, Doctor, you are incorrigible! A pretty face and I'll bet you she had all the right answers? Turned your head a bit, you're such a flirt! Just like all the rest!"

"What rest?"

"Come on... you're terrible! You love to impress... what about Lynda on the games station for starters?"

"She was no one!"

"Oh yes... she was hanging on your every word and you were loving it! I, meanwhile, had been abducted by Daleks and you were replacing me!"

"I was not! People like me!"

"Girls like you."

"Maybe... but not one could match up to you!" They stopped and thought about that day for a while.

"Tell me about Martha."

"It was nice to have someone to talk to. I mean, we met accidentally... she was..."

"Brilliant?"

"Yes... but she... she saved my life... I promised her a trip by way of reward!"

"A middle class, educated black woman? As far from me as you could get! Are you sure it was an accident?"

"It really was... then we ended up going on another trip and so on... just sort of happened!"

"But there was a problem wasn't there, Doctor?"

"Yes... she... well.."

"Fell in love with you?"

"I think she did a bit... and she was jealous of you."

"So you talked about me?"

"All the time... couldn't not." Rose nodded happily, thinking fleetingly of Sarah Jane.

"So, what happened?"

"What do you mean, what happened? I told her no complications! Nothing happened, Rose!"

"No... I mean why'd she leave?" He stopped and sighed, staring into space.

"We had some great adventures, me and Martha Jones..."

"Sounds like a song!"

"Yeah... there was nothing romantic on my part. I was fond of her... like a little niece."

"She realised this?"

"Eventually... I put her through some bad experiences though. At one point she had to become a maid in 1913 Britain. I was a teacher and I didn't even know who she was!"

"What?"

"We went in hiding for three months... there's this process... it involves the Chameleon Arch... remember how the TARDIS is supposed to be able to disguise herself? Well it can work on Timelords too... stripped me of everything, made me human... there's this watch that you store yourself in. She had to keep an eye on me and it... it all went terribly wrong."

"Oh, you do surprise me!"

"It was very rough on her!"

"Poor girl."

"It was quite rough on me too... I... I fell in love..."

"You what?"

"I mean... John Smith, a teacher at a boys boarding school in 1913; fell in love..." Tears formed in Rose's eyes as she looked at him intently. A wave of envy and sorrow pitted through her. He looked at her tenderly.

"You always came through, though, Rose. Even when I didn't know who I was there you were. He drew you in his book of dreams..." He began to cry with her softly, as he realised how close he had come to never having this.

"It was only a matter of time before Martha left me after that..." He then told her all about the year that never was and how he lost the Master and how a small part of him was grateful that she wasn't there because he couldn't have coped with her being hurt like the others were.

****************

Later on that afternoon Jackie tapped on their door. There was no reply. She hesitated outside, biting her lip.

"Rose!" she called as quietly as a woman like Jackie Tyler could. Still no reply. She placed her hand on the handle and paused.

"What's the worst it could be?" she asked herself and, with a shrug; she inched the door open and peeked inside. To her relief the bed was empty and made. She walked inside. Rose and the Doctor were sitting in an armchair, or rather, the Doctor was sitting in an armchair and Rose was curled up on his lap like a small child. They were both fast asleep. Rose's head rested on the Doctor's shoulder and his head was rested on hers. Their hands were interlaced with each others. Judging by the the state of Rose's face it looked like she had been crying again. 

Jackie watched them for a while not wanting to disturb them. She knew that these two had a journey to go on, but she also knew that this journey could be done. She had made a similar one with Pete. This was the perfect solution for her. This man in front of her was actually... well... a man. He loved her daughter, that was obvious. And she knew how much her daughter loved him, that was if, she could accept him as him.

As she stood there making these observations she became aware of being watched herself. The Doctor's eyes had opened and were looking up at her. He smiled at her almost shyly.

"Sorry, I hate to disturb you, but there's a break in the weather. Pete's sent a zeppelin out, it should be here in about an hour."

"Okay... I'll wake her Jackie," he whispered. She looked at him with a small smile, her eyes glowing with moisture.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"What for?"

"Oh, you know, being here."

"Shut up, Jackie, it doesn't suit you!"

"What! Take a bloody compliment, you silly man!"

"That's more like it!" he grinned and she pouted at him, amused.

"An hour, right?"

"Yes, Jackie..."


	5. Chapter 5

Humiliating as it was, he was grateful that Rose was there to support him through his air sickness aboard the zeppelin that was taking them to their new life together.

The tiny toilet cubicle was barely big enough to contain him on his knees, let alone her, standing over him making soothing noises and rubbing his back.

"I should have thought... your stomach is all new and probably a little weak!"

"My stomach is not weak! I can control it. I just need... I just... need..." He came to a halt as he began to throw up again.

"You will... give it time. The last time you changed, you were really ill, slept nearly the whole day!"

"It isn't quite the same," he said, looking up at her weakly.

"No. I suppose not. Last time you became a completely different man... this time you made yourself two of the same! That must take it out of you?"

"Not quite... but I suppose that's as close as we're going to come for now."

"Can you face some water?"

"I'll try a bit," He took the glass from her and sipped it gingerly, not taking his eyes off her. She peered through the tiny porthole.

"I can see land, we shouldn't be long now. You okay with this?"

"Okay with what, zeppelins?"

"No... coming to live with me. Well, coming to live with Mum and all?"

"Where else would I go?"

"Exactly, you haven't a choice!"

"Course I have a choice! Now, ordinarily, I wouldn't choose to live under the same roof as Jackie... but I go where you go... that's the choice, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." She smiled at him shyly, amazed at his honesty. 

An announcement sounded over the speakers. They were, indeed, just about to dock and would all passengers take to their seats and buckle in.

"I'll take my chances and stay right here until this thing is down," he muttered, cradling the bowl.

"I'm with you then!" she said with a shrug.

"Won't Jackie worry?"

"Yes, nothing new there. I'm sticking with you."

"Glad to hear it!" he answered as his stomach convulsed again. Rose sighed and took the glass from him.

**********************

"Bleedin' lockin' yerselves in the loo like a couple of teenagers! What you playin' at? Thought you could wait a little longer, the pair of ya!"

"Mum, it wasn't like that!"

"No? Oh, don't give me that! I know all the lines... it's bleedin' obvious and a little public an' all!"

"Jackie, I was being sick! Travel sick... all I need now is one of your fantastic brews... anything else is furthest from my mind at this point in time!" This seemed to placate Jackie somewhat and, as they walked arm in arm down the steep steps and onto the concrete landing dock, she started to make clucky soothing noises. She even threw in a joke about the irony of him suffering from travel sickness. Rose followed behind them, her face clouding in confusion. 

He had said she was furthest from his mind, hadn't he? That's what it sounded like. "I am not interested in your daughter in that way". That's exactly what it sounded like. But they had been so nearly there in the hotel. She had definitely felt something. She blushed inwardly as the three made their way to the waiting limousine.

***********************

Pulling up the drive of the Tyler Mansion bought back breath stealing memories for him. The beautiful white Georgian building sitting nestled amongst the luxurious green countryside took him straight back to a cold night filled with the sound of the march of metal men and the screams of many humans perishing.

Rose, sitting in the back beside him, squeezed his hand and nodded as if she understood. Then she leaned over and whispered to him.

"Only way to cancel out the bad memories is to replace them with good ones." He smiled sadly back at her wondering if she had managed to absolve the bad memories in the years she had been here.

The car pulled up and the chauffeur got out to open their doors, but before he could both Rose and the Doctor let themselves out. Jackie remained serenely in her seat in the front waiting for the chauffeur to let her out. Rose smiled at him across the roof.

"Never have got used to "staff"! She's taken to it like a duck to water!"

"Rose, I'll 'ave you know that I can scrub a floor along with the rest of 'em! But, as Pete's wife; I must keep up appearances! So should you as heiress to Vitex!" The Doctor snickered at Rose.

"Don't... it's bad enough her going on, think I'll go mad if you start! It'll be Tony that'll inherit, not me!"

"Both of you, equally," said Jackie, but she didn't continue, as at that point the blue front doors opened and Pete Tyler emerged holding a little blonde boy in his arms.

"My precious!" exclaimed Jackie, swooping towards them, arms outstretched.

"Gollum!" said the Doctor under his breath, and Rose laughed as they watched her mother enfold the pair.

"Makes it all worthwhile," she said softly, blinking back tears. He nodded and joined her on the other side of the car.

**********************

He clung to her hand tightly while greetings and introductions were made. Pete eyed him warily, still not sure of the events surrounding this half-man's presence here.

Tony, however, equipped with the wonderful stories of the Doctor and his TARDIS; was much more easily bought. He was soon sitting on the Doctor's knee bewitching him with big brown eyes and urging to tell of more adventures than his big sister could offer.

Jackie had made an enormous pot of tea and a light meal had already been prepared for the weary travellers. They sat around the huge and scrubbed pine antique kitchen table getting accustomed to one another and catching up on recent developments.

The Darkness had enveloped the whole planet for one brief moment. The whole world had screamed into the blackness believing it to be the end. Then, just as quickly as it had gone the first star glimmered into life followed by another, then another until the world was a blaze with light and all were rejoicing.

Rose glanced across at the Doctor. He looked pale and haggard.

"I think we're all bushed!" she said, yawning and getting up from her seat. The Doctor nodded gratefully.

"I've had Ivy make up the Blue Room for the Doctor," said Jackie with a sniff.

"Fine," she answered without fight, but shaking her head at her mother's scheming.

He followed her up the stairs with a certain trepidation. His body was going into overdrive and he could feel the panic rising. They walked quietly down a long corridor.

"We're the other end of the house... not nice listening to... Mum and Pete. Your room's next to mine, but you don't have to be alone." He didn't say a word and she took it as tiredness.

His groin was sending him messages and he was too tired to fight it. He smelt of two days of travelling, of sweat, of sand and of sick. He just wanted to lie down.

"Blue Room here... that's my room there." She opened the door and let it swing looking to him expectantly. He hovered in the doorway and looked back at her over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Rose... goodnight." He walked through it and then shut the door firmly behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose stood outside the door for quite some time. She felt crushed. That man in there was hers. What was going on?

She contemplated banging on the door and dragging it out of him. Taking her mother's direct approach might be better. No. That would be wrong. He needed time to adjust. This was all so new and different. A good nights sleep and he would feel better, wouldn't he?

She let out a heavy sigh and dragged her exhausted body to her bedroom. The place where she had spent so many lonely nights since she had got stuck here. The place where she didn't want to spend another.

She showered and put on her pyjamas listening to the Doctor's movements in the room next door.

The Doctor stood on the other side of the door for some time. He knew she was still standing there and he rested his forehead against the closed door feeling rotten.

He didn't want to reject her but his body was reacting in a way that was completely alien to him. He had to get a grip or she was going to think him a pervert. It must be mind over matter and he had that by the bucketful... didn't he?

He heard her sigh and move away to her room next door. He felt so ashamed of himself. He had promised her... and now he was shutting her out. She didn't deserve to be treated like that.

He heard her shower turn on and closed his eyes. Then he stood up and moved into his own bathroom.

Mimicking her actions, he too, showered, letting the hot water soak his aching limbs. He found a white towelling robe on the bathroom door and pulled it over his wet body.

His room was large and not at all blue. It had a double bed tucked against the wall underneath a beautiful sash window. After towel drying his hair, he pulled off his robe and slipped between the cool sheets.

Rose paced up and down her bedroom listening to the Doctor. When the bed creaked she got onto her own and sat by the wall pressing her face and palms right against it.

On the other side he was doing exactly the same. They sensed each other and remained there unblinking for a long moment. After a while they both lay down facing each other with the wall in between them and their hands touching, but not touching.

************************

Rose didn't know how long she had been sleeping but she woke with a start and sat up suddenly. There was a noise that wasn't right. The Doctor! She flung herself out of bed and ran.

He was tossing and turning, his whole body covered in a sheen of sweat. He was moaning and muttering.

"No! You can't... take me back! Take me back!" he screamed.

"Doctor?" Rose approached the bed with a little apprehension and touched his shoulder gently.

He sat bolt upright with a huge intake of breath making Rose jump back. His eyes snapped open and he stared at her in blind panic. "Rose! Hold on! Don't let go!"

"I'm here, safe, it's okay, Doctor. I'm here!" She sat down and put her arms around him, rocking him gently. He was trembling violently and muttering but, gradually, he calmed in her arms. "Bad dream?" she asked softly.

"Yeah... always the same... never sleep normally. Avoid them that way," he muttered into her shoulder.

"I remember..." she nodded. 

He pulled back and looked into her face. "I'm sorry about earlier... I've never been so tired. I suppose that's the human in me?"

"It's okay, you're here. That's a start." He nodded. "So, the nightmares came back?"

"Yes, same as before with a few... additions." 

Rose stared at him thoughtfully, "only one way to cure them then, budge over!"

"But Rose..."

"What, you don't want my help, don't want me here?"

"Yes, of course I do... but I'm... well... I'm not... I only came here in what I was standing in!"

"I promise not to peek!" she said with her cheeky grin, which didn't help matters below the sheets. She got into the bed pushing at him so he had to move over. She lay on the pillow and looked up at him. "C'mere, you," she said softly and put her arms out to him.

He lay down and rested his head on her shoulder and she began to stroke his head. He knew his body was shouting at him, but the feel of her hand in his hair was so soothing. His limbs felt like lead. The last thing he remembered, before his exhaustion claimed him, was how on Earth was he going to avoid a certain situation rising in the morning?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Short and rude..._

He woke up as the light of the breaking dawn began to creep through the curtains.

Rose was sleeping peacefully beside him, they were facing each other. He stared at her much missed and wonderfully familiar features. The prominent brow, long lashes, little snub nose and full pouting mouth. No. He must not look at the fullpoutingmouth. But he couldn't stop looking at the fullpoutingmouth.

His semi-conscious state was becoming much more. He was sandwiched between the wall and Rose Tyler and he was... naked!

He rolled onto his back, closing his eyes and desperately trying to think of anything that would stop his body's reaction. He started with algebraic conundrums, followed by quantum equations and then he began to recite Chaucer inside his head. Surely this would work? It seemed to until Rose let out a soft sigh, her hot breath brushing his bare shoulder.

"Doctor, my Doctor," she murmured and turned onto her back. He glanced across at her quickly to see if she were awake. Her lips were parted and a couple of buttons on her top had come undone showing the beginnings of soft, pink curves.

He looked down at the sheet tent his traitorous body part was making and screamed inwardly. Maybe he could shift his way down the bed and wriggle out of the end? No, he was sure to wake her like that and that would be disastrous.

He would just have to turn to the wall and play possum until she woke. This was just so unfair! He turned his back from the delicious pink and yellow body and gazed miserably at the cream wall.

How did men cope with this every morning? Well, he knew how a lot of them coped, but he couldn't do that, could he? Definitely not. Not with Rose in the bed. It was too disgusting to contemplate. Touching himself in that way for the relief of sexual tension. That was for animals!

This train of thought he was in was getting him nowhere and the sound of Rose breathing wasn't helping. Curiosity got the better of him and tentatively he reached down and took himself in hand.

Inside, he was a little repulsed but his body was on fire. He moved his hand around, feeling the texture and size of himself. His member responded by twitching and he unconsciously bucked into his hand. A little sticky excitement dribbled from him.

He moved his hand up and down slowly. It felt unbelievable. His whole sensory system prickled. It was a sensation like nothing he had ever experienced before.

Gradually he quickened his pace, trying to be very careful not to disturb Rose. It was necessary to do this. He wanted her to wake up beside him without him having to hide from her.

He couldn't believe how easy this was. To find out what he needed to do to please himself.

He had briefly studied masturbation in sub-humanoid species at the Academy. It had been a bit of a laugh at the time. If only he had known that hundreds of years later he'd be in bed with a beautiful blonde actually doing it to himself! Necessary. He gasped as he felt the release beginning to build up.

"Doctor?" Shit! He stopped, whimpering deep down inside.

"Mmmmm?"

"You awake?"

"No..."

"Only I thought I felt you moving?"

"Had an itch," he mumbled.

"Oh... okay... I've got to... um... bathroom..." He felt the mattress shift as she got up and headed for his bathroom. How long did he have? One. Two. Three. The release was undeniably a good feeling. The mess was not. He lay there panicking, wondering what he could possibly do now as the sound of the loo flushing came from the bathroom.

He decided to continue with possum and hope that Rose wouldn't notice. She came back into the bedroom and stood at the foot of the bed.

"You still sleeping?" 

He didn't answer.

"My throat's as dry as a bone! Gonna get a nice cuppa... fancy one?"

"Mmmm..." He waited for the door to click shut and quick as a flash he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. His member was still hard and now covered in sticky fluid. He was bursting for a wee and no amount of acrobatics was going to position him fast enough. He jumped into the shower, turned the icy water on himself and let his bladder go.

As his erection left him, he turned up the temperature and soaped his body thoroughly. He felt a little sordid. He also felt very much better. He got out of the shower and slung a towel around his waist.

Back in the bedroom, he made the bed over the damp patch. He would deal with that later. He slung on the blue trousers and picked up the maroon t-shirt, sniffing it gingerly. He decided against it and pulled the bathrobe over his bare chest.

He sat in an armchair by the fireplace and waited for Rose, who arrived a while later with two mugs of tea and a fresh t-shirt for him. She looked at him with a grin.

"You look loads better! It's amazing what a good night's sleep and a shower will do!" 

He nodded his agreement, hiding his secret smile...


	8. Chapter 8

First on the agenda was to fit him with a completely new wardrobe. He thought he was going to hate this. 

Once in each lifetime he would have gone to the wardrobe room and made a selection. There would be little variation in that selection during each generation. Shopping for clothes sounded like an idiotic past-time.

Rose grimaced as they entered the first menswear shop, bracing herself for the worst.

They were both pleasantly surprised at how much he embraced the experience. Secretly, he knew that there was a big-mouthed flame-haired Chiswick temp behind it all, but he wasn't going to admit to that.

He enjoyed the attention he was getting, got a certain pleasure from spending money that wasn't his and being handed bags full of new stuff all for him.

Rose smiled quietly as he really got into the swing of things and it wasn't long before they stopped for some lunch.

Sitting opposite each other in the busy restaurant, it felt safe for him to really look at her. She was beautiful. Face slightly flushed and hair a little ruffled. Her eyes always appeared so sad, but she seemed at ease.

"What?" she asked looking a little embarrassed by his scrutiny.

"You look lovely," he answered simply, smiling at her, unaware of the effect this had on her. She just grinned back shaking her head slightly.

"What do you fancy?" she asked.

"Um... sorry?" he stuttered, feeling the beginnings of a blush.

"To eat! Doofus! They've quite a selection, from all over the world! I fancy something hot and spicy!" It was almost as if she were deliberately talking in that way. He lowered his eyes in confusion, studying the menu a little too closely.

"I'm... I'm not sure," he murmured, suddenly overwhelmed by the choice.

"Not too hot, just enough to tickle the tongue and warm my tummy." Again, the suggestion of the words cut through him and the words in front of him blurred.

"Yeah," he answered quietly.

"Cat got yer tongue again?" she asked and he looked up at her quickly, focusing on her own tongue protruding from her mouth in that teasing way it did so well.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waiter bearing down at the table.

"Yes, what curries have you on today?" asked Rose smiling sweetly.

"Our Eastern selection is extensive. We have a Tikka Masala, Rogan Josh, Korma..." Rose interrupted him.

"Oh, yes, I'll have a chicken Korma and some onion Bahjis and some Naan, please." 

"My pleasure, Ms Tyler and for sir?"

"I'll have the same," he muttered, not really interested.

"Doctor, are you sure? I mean it's quite hot... your new constitution might not be..." This time she was interrupted.

"Rose, I am more than capable of eating a plate of well spiced food! I'll have you know that I am an authority on hot food the universe over! I've had foods that you may never get the chance to sniff let alone taste! In fact, scrap that, what's the hottest thing you have on the menu?"

"Doctor?" asked Rose softly, but he ignored her and looked at the waiter expectantly.

"Well, for our specialists tastes we do have the lamb Naga, but I would only recommend it to..." Again, the Doctor interrupted him.

"I'll have that then and some Bajhis and Naan too, thank you."

"If Sir is sure?" Rose said nothing, just stared at the Doctor with a look of disbelief. Then she shrugged and turned back to the waiter.

"Better bring a large jug of iced water as well please?" she asked with a smile and a nod.

"What next? Are we done?" he asked when the waiter had left.

"We've got jeans, shirts, t-shirts, jumpers. You don't need a coat till winter, but you could do with a jacket."

"I'm going to miss my coat... did I tell you that Janice Joplin gave me that coat?"

"I think you might have mentioned it a couple of times!" she laughed a little and his eyebrows furrowed.

"The jacket... I quite fancy... well, can I have a black leather one like my old one?" Rose stared at him, her mouth dropping open.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that okay? I've quite missed it."

"Whatever you want. Will you be needing a suit?"

"Of course!"

"We'll get one made. That'll mean an expedition to Pete's tailor, we can do that another day. You need socks and... and underwear."

"Underwear?"

"Yes... I mean you can shop for them on your own if you aren't comfortable."

"No, it's fine, it's just... I never actually, don't as a rule... wear them." He finished the last in a small voice, a pair of blazing spots burning his cheeks.

"But, I don't, I mean... you never have?" It was Rose's turn to flush pink.

"No, never. It didn't seem necessary somehow."

"Okay... well maybe you should, or not, whatever. You should definitely get some pyjamas!" She was now bright red and he grinned, enjoying the stirring in his groin for once.

"And shoes?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh yes! Think I could use a couple more pairs. My beige and my black ones... well... you know?" His eyes dropped and she leaned over and squeezed his hand. Then the food arrived and they were distracted by the waiter getting him to sign a disclaimer for the curry. Rose watched his untidy scribble and his look of amusement.

"How American is that? A disclaimer in case the food is too hot for me?" he snorted. 

The food looked and smelt fantastic and the Doctor tucked in happily. It was delicious at first and then suddenly he couldn't tell. His throat was on fire and his eyes began to water.

"Doctor? Are you okay?" asked Rose, her face clouding over.

"Yes... I'm fine," he wheezed.

"Is it too hot?"

"No, it's fine. Just went down the wrong way!" He took another mouthful, determined not to show her his discomfort.

She talked while he forced himself to eat each burning mouthful, taking huge gulps of water and bites of Naan to ease the curry's journey. He knew he was sweating profusely as Rose tried to ignore it and continued to go on about different products they should get him.

"I mean, great as it is... I really don't think it's going to behave itself without product! You may have to experiment a bit?" He nodded agreement, taking another great swig of the delicious iced water. Rose ordered a third jug. Then she put down her fork and sat back.

"I'm stuffed!" she gasped and he, with much relief; followed suit. He had nearly finished anyway. She stared at him for a while, a small smile forming on her lips. Then she leaned forward.

"Want some pudding?" she asked coyly, knowing that his sweet tooth would out.

"Maybe I could squeeze a little something..."

"How does ice-cream sound?" she suggested.

"Ice cream would be brilliant!" he grinned a little self-consciously.


	9. Chapter 9

They visited Boots the Chemist next and spent so much time in there Rose thought they might not make it to any other shops. 

He studied each product with interest and enthusiasm. He sniffed and, indeed, tasted most. Then, satisfied with his choices; they made their way to a giant shoe market. Of course, he made a beeline for the sportswear and happily picked out a new pair of beige and a new pair of black Converses.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" asked Rose with some amusement.

"Don't you think? I mean, I suppose I could... I rather like the blue ones... remind me of... the TARDIS!" He picked up a pair of midnight blue Converses and waved them at her.

"Okay... whatever," she sighed her defeat and he happily placed them in his basket.

As they made their way back to the multi-storey he began to feel decidedly uncomfortable. The car journey seemed to be so much less smooth and each bump jarred through him.

Going through the front doors, there was only one thought in his head. Not even Jackie bearing down on them wanting to see their wares was stopping him. He knew exactly where he was headed and nothing was going to prevent him getting there.

Rose discovered him quite some time later asleep on his bed. He was still fully dressed and looked very pale. She sat down beside him and stroked his hair. His eyes flickered and opened.

"Alright?" she whispered.

"Yeah..." he croaked back.

"Curry disagree with you?"

"Stupid pride... stupid me, trying to prove a point! You were right."

"I couldn't have stomached one as strong as that! Even Mickey couldn't have!" she laughed gently.

"What's the time?"

"Half eight, you've been sleeping a while." He sat up and yawned.

"Feel much better, though. A little dehydrated." She smiled and picked up the glass of water she had placed on his bedside. He downed it in one.

"Steady! Your stomach will still be quite delicate! Are you feeling up to anything this evening?" He opened his mouth to tell her that he was, but then he caught sight of her face. She looked drained and her eyes were a little red. Had she been crying?

"Actually, no. Something very peaceful would be better."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... let's behave like an old m... couple. These past few days have been so tiring!"

"Okay, how about we get on our 'jama's and meet in my room. I have a telly, maybe we can find a film to unwind in front of?"

"Sounds like a plan... I want to shower first."

"Me too... come on in when you're ready." She got up and left. He watched the door for a while feeling guilty. Poor Rose. He had been so wrapped up in himself and all that was happening to him, he hadn't stopped to think how she must be feeling.

It must have taken some doing, crossing universes to find him only to be sent away again. They had touched on it at the hotel, but it wouldn't just disappear just like that. It must be very confusing for her.

He showered slowly, making the conscious decision to repeat his actions of that morning. He really didn't want to compromise Rose with his juvenile inability to control himself. It was a function that had to be done. He was learning fast. He laughed inwardly at the amount of bodily fluids he had expelled over the past couple of days. Since he had become human.

Slinging a towel around his waist, he looked in the mirror. He got a bit of a shock. He practically had a beard. He admired the manly hair for a bit, pushing his chin out and opening his mouth and then he went to the pile of bags dumped on his bedroom floor.

Back at the mirror, he dampened his face and smoothed shaving foam all over it. Then he set the razor to work.

As a Time Lord full, he had never had to do this. His hair growth just stayed as it was. Another simple thing that he would have to get used to. Ouch. Red blood stained the white soap on his face. He stopped and clutched the basin. A few deep breaths and he continued to shave, trying to concentrate more closely.

Once he had finished, he rinsed the excess soap off and picked up the bottle of aftershave they had chosen that afternoon. He splashed a generous handful into his palm and patted it on to his face.

As he stuck tiny bits of tissue onto his face to stem the flow of blood he hoped, really hoped, that no one had heard him screaming.

He looked at his reflection in the full length mirror. He was wearing thin black pyjama bottoms and a black t-shirt. His hair looked a little floppy, but he wasn't going to start messing with it now. He nodded slightly at himself, pulled a deep breath in through his nose and went to find Rose.

She was still in her bathroom, the door ajar.

"Won't be a minute!" she called out and by the sound of it she was brushing her teeth.

He switched on her television and sat awkwardly in the armchair using the remote control to flick down the channels.

Rose stood in the bathroom doorway and observed him. He glanced up at her, then back to the screen, then he double-took. She was wearing white silk shorts and a matching camisole, the light pouring through from the bathroom made her silhouette appear almost nude. His eyes trailed up her lean bare legs and continued right up to her face.

"Find anything you like?" she asked.

"What?"

"On the telly!"

"Oh! No, not yet." Breath. Control. Relax. She turned off the bathroom light and wandered over to the bed towelling her hair. He watched her surreptitiously, his eyes flickering back to the television whenever she looked in his direction.

She sat heavily down on the bed brushing her hair.

"You okay?" he asked, looking directly at her.

"Yeah... still a lot to take in. Quite enjoyed today though, in a way."

"Really, at my expense?"

"No, not like that! It was nice to spend time with you!" she said softly. He got up and walked over to her, standing in front of her, not sure of his next move. She stood up and linked her arms around his neck looking up into his face and his arms naturally weaved around her thin waist.

"You were crying when I was sleeping."

"A little. Like I said, it's a lot to take in. However we look at it, he's still all alone out there. No one to comfort him."

"Yeah, I just don't like to think of you crying on your own... I'm here now."

"I know that. It's just you do seem a little distracted. You aren't exactly sharing."

"My adjusting is entirely different. My whole world has turned upside down."

"Is it hard?"

"Sorry?" His voice squeaked as alarm bells started to go off inside his head.

"Without the TARDIS, it must be hard without her?"

"Truthfully? I've been so wrapped up in all this, I haven't given her as much thought as you would think. Is that really awful?"

"No, it's understandable. Probably hasn't sunk in properly. It'll come."

"I'll look forward to that one then!" She leaned against him and sighed.

"Doctor, I'm shattered, let's go to bed." She pulled away and got into the bed scooting up by the wall and patting the place beside her. He got in and she snuggled into his chest.

"You smell amazing!" she breathed. He could feel his body reacting but he managed to reign it in a little. He pushed his face into her hair, closing his eyes.

"Tell me some more of your time without me. Tell me about Donna. How did you two meet up again?"

"It was strange, comical really," Rose settled in and listened as the Doctor recounted the story of meeting Donna and their adventure with the Adipose.

"Sounds like a good idea... a solution to obesity?" Rose laughed.

"Yeah... just got a bit out of hand."

"They usually tend to. You know I was there? That's when Donna abandoned her car, right?"

"Yes... it was. What do you mean you were there?"

"Well, you said that you landed the TARDIS in exactly the same place that Donna parked her car. She told me... her keys! She said to tell the tall blonde lady that bin over there!"

"But, I was there! Just around the corner!"

"We used my TARDIS key as the guide! Oh my God, things might have been completely different!" He nodded dumbly and they both stopped and thought about this. It could have been so different.

"So where, or when did you take her on her first trip?" she asked after a long time.

"Pompeii."

"Don't tell me... eruption day?"

"Day before." He continued to carry on the sad and exciting tale, of how Donna had insisted and it wasn't till he finished that he realised she was asleep.

He lay and looked up at the ceiling mulling over the facts. His brain kept going back to the fact that if he had gone with Donna to get rid of her keys that he would have been reunited with Rose sooner and things would have, indeed, been very different.

Truthfully, he wasn't sure how he felt about this, but there was something a little like relief mixed up amongst it. And that made him feel guilty.


	10. Chapter 10

His eyes snapped open into pitch black. There was a familiar but alien scent in the air. He turned towards Rose and inhaled deeply.

She was asleep, he could tell, but her body reeked of the smell, permeating his nostrils sending firey messages to his groin.

She sighed and wriggled very slightly. He put his head up, squinting in the dark to try and see her. A sharp, straining nipple brushed against his arm and he jumped back as if he had had an electric shock. She stilled and everything seemed to go very quiet.

He lay there biting at his lip, wondering what he should do and cursing his wretched body for reacting the way it did.

After what seemed like ages, he felt her begin to wriggle downwards just like he had contemplated that very morning. She was making her way down the bed. He remained still and silent and finally she emerged out of the bottom of the bed and hot-footed to the bathroom.

A chink of light betrayed the fact that the door had bounced ajar. He heard her curse and the tap go on. She gasped and he couldn't not see. He had to check.

He pushed the door open and looked inside. She was bent over the basin flannel pressed to her neck and the cold water running. She uprighted and caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. They gazed at each other for a long moment. Her eyes were blackened with arousal and the smell of her heat choked the room. He instinctively moved towards her and she span around panting, her chest rising and falling.

Like a predator homing in on its prey, he was upon her, pulling her quivering body against him, plundering her mouth with his own. His hands explored her back, pushing her into his need.

The kiss was rough and passionate with little control on both parts, but less on his. He thought her arms were caressing him, thought the struggling was need. It wasn't until he heard the word "no" that he realised that it had gone too far.

He pulled back suddenly, tearing himself off her. She burst into tears.

"I'm sorry... so sorry!" he whispered, the shame rising like bile in his throat.

" 's okay... I'm just not... too much... too soon," she gulped and placed a hand on his arm to try and reassure him. It burned him.

"I'm having a little control difficulties... read it all wrong... thought you wanted... I'm really sorry." His voice cracked as he finished.

"No... it's fine... honest. We should just... slow down."

"Yes," he nodded his agreement, even then his disappointment stabbed and then shame at his disappointment. Rose tried to put her arms around him but he remained rigid and confused, unable to turn it off as easily as she appeared to be able to. He could smell her desire hanging in the air. Had she been dreaming? Dreaming about the other and then woken up to the disappointment of him?

"I'm sorry, Doctor," she said softly, seemingly unaware of the turmoil she had caused.

"No, I invaded your privacy. I'm the one who's apologising. I really am very sorry, Rose. Look, I'm going back to my own room. Let you get some rest. It's obviously too confusing for both of us to be sharing a bed. I'm actually not tired anymore." He pulled back and made a bolted exit, ignoring the sob that came from her, taking it as disappointment in him.

He closed his door firmly. Shame and lust and anger and yet more disappointment raged inside him, knotting into a hard ball of fury. He felt like screaming, like tearing the room apart.

He pulled on a black hoodie and some shoes, opened the window and jumped out onto the balcony. It was a short jump to the ground from there and he leapt off, landing like a panther. He took off into the woods sprinting into the dark.

He ran at full pelt for what seemed like hours until he found himself on top of a hill in the middle of nowhere. The sky was clear and the stars shone down on him twinkling merrily, as if they were mocking him.

He let out a torrent of words and sounds that he had almost forgotten. Frustration poured from him. The wind picked up and rushed around him, whipping his hair into a frenzy. He bellowed into the night and thunder boomed about the sky. He threw back his head and roared loud and long. Lightening cracked and then the rain spewed from above in lashing torrents.

He was drenched to the skin in seconds, but took no heed as he rode the storm remaining like this for hours watching as the rain gradually subsided and the dawn broke.

It wasn't until three black clad members of Torchwood approached him that he realised just how long he had been there. A blanket was placed around his shivering body and he heard one of them radio Pete to say he was found. Then he was led away to their jeep and driven back to the mansion.

He walked across crunching gravel towards the three waiting Tylers. Rose's tear wrecked face cut through him. All he was doing was causing her heartache.

"Doctor?" she searched his face.

"I'm fine! Just went for a run... got lost, caught in the rain. It happens!" he shrugged, but his teeth chattered, giving him away.

"You're freezing! We'd better get you out of those wet clothes!" clucked Jackie. He turned to her with an almost withering look.

"I'm a grown man, Jackie, I'm more than capable of sorting myself out! I'm really sorry to have worried you all. I'll be sure to leave a note next time!" He nodded at the three of them and moved into the house quickly, not stopping until he was safely in his room. He remained there undisturbed for the rest of the morning.

He came downstairs feeling a certain trepidation. He found Jackie on the phone planning some charity ball. He looked at her questioningly and she indicated the back garden, pointing towards the open French windows. He smiled shyly and nodded, making his way out of them.

The trampoline was massive and he could make out Rose's back through the mesh surround. It was Tony who was making all the noise and doing all the bouncing.

"Come on, Rosie, play!" he squealed and Rose bounced right into the centre, sending him flying into the air with squeals of delight. It was Tony that saw the Doctor first.

"Are you gonna come and bounce too?" he babbled excitedly, sugared-up with the attention. Rose turned and smiled shyly.

"No, think I'll sit this one out," he said, shaking his head.

"Now, that's what I call a cop-out!" said Rose.

"That some kind of challenge, Tyler?" he asked her directly. She made no attempt at a reply. Without taking his eyes off her's, he took off his shoes and climbed onto the trampoline.

She backed away from him in face-off, grinning madly. Tony was bouncing around and squealing unable to believe his luck at having snared two adults on his beloved trampoline. The excitement suddenly became too much for him and he clutched himself.

"I need a wee!" he yelled. Rose lowered him off and he trotted towards the house.

As she turned back, the Doctor bounced hard on his side of the trampoline and she flew into the air on his impact. She found her balance and gave him a wry grin. Moving fast, bouncing high, she contorted her body into a series of back-flips, slamming her feet down hard into the very middle of the taut material and sending the Doctor off his feet.

"Ha!" she crowed and started to bounce vigorously making the whole surface move in waves of tight jitters. They bounced hard together and soon they were reaching heights above the level of the safety surround. The physical exertion was a real ice-breaker and by the time Tony came back out, they were lying on their backs looking at the clouds.

"I'm sorry about all that," he said softly, not looking at her.

"It's okay... I'm as much to blame. I want what you want, but I want us to really get to know each other properly again first. You know what I mean?"

"Yes... I think we're probably both as confused as each other!"

"Not surprising. You know we'll work it out. We just need time."

"Yes... I'll wait as long as you want, Rose Tyler."

"I know. So, you enjoyed your run?"

"I didn't really think!"

"You were fifteen miles away! And where did that freak storm come from?"

"I was venting! It's sort of comforting, knowing that's still there!"

"Why wouldn't it be? Still you, aren't you?" he turned to face her, smiling.

"Yes... I suppose I really am." She grinned and got up. Tony had climbed back on by then and he looked at his big sister expectantly.

"Now, Doctor, have you ever played tag on a trampoline?" She gripped Tony's hand tightly as she asked.

"Can't say I ever have!"

"That makes you it! Run!" They took off at speed running in circles while the Doctor tried to control his long legs chasing them.


	11. Chapter 11

And so, a little game began between the two of them. A familiar game. The one they played when he held himself back from letting himself go.

It was ironic. He could now, could throw himself into it without having the guilt of the universe weighing down his shoulders. But he couldn't because he could.

Holding hands was fine, a given. The occasional hug was acceptable if someone else was present. Kissing was out. Looking was definitely in. For both of them. And those sneaky little innuendos, those flirty little lines? Oh yes, unavoidable.

The nights after the storm they spent apart. She was worried about the nightmares but he was adamant.

“I’m a big boy, Rose…I can manage.” He chose not to sleep. He needed more than he used to, but still a lot less than most humans. He decided that he would leave it until he couldn't keep his eyes open. Exhaustion should chase the nightmares away.

It was this reason that he found himself in the kitchen at six thirty in the morning chatting to one of the girls that came to “help”. She was young, much younger than Rose and pretty. Bleached blonde hair and a twinkly smile.

“So, where did you spring from then?” she asked as she swept the floor around his feet.

“Spring from? Oh… known the family for years!” he replied, wondering what the look in her eye meant.

“Ah, so you and Miss Tyler… just friends, then?” She turned to him and gave him a look that could only be described as come-hither.

“We’re very good friends,” he answered, cupping the mug to his face and wondering exactly how he could define their relationship.

The girl leaned forward resting her hands on the table and displaying a rather large expanse of soft pink bosom. 

“So, how long are you gonna stay?” He looked at her with her raised eyebrows and her teasing mouth. His eyes flicked to her cleavage. Nope. Nothing. Relief flooded him. Though he could appreciate that she was a good -looking specimen, it didn't make him want to do anything to her. It was Rose. He only wanted Rose. Yes, he was human. Yes, sex seemed to occupy his head. He thought about it exactly every seven seconds. But it was Rose, just Rose.

The girl walked light fingers across the table, batting her eyelashes at him.

“Stay? Well... forever,” he said simply.

“Oh, that’s good… you know, maybe I can show you some sights, there’s some lovely places around here. We could maybe, go for a drink?” She was moving towards him almost as if she couldn't stop herself.

“Well, I don’t think so. I mean, I’m sure Rose might have something to say about it and, frankly, well, displaying yourself in front of a man like that? Not really a good idea, Rose would say. I mean, you might give a man the wrong impression! Bit tarty, Rose would say… and I agree. You’re very pretty and very young and I’m not in the slightest bit attracted to you!” He smiled as he spoke, enjoying the truth in his words, but they came out as cold and cruel. The girl straightened up, looking shocked and bruised. Her mouth opened but nothing came out.

“That’ll do, Georgia! You can get your stuff and leave!” said Jackie from the doorway.

“But, Mrs Tyler, I still have the bedrooms to do!”

“Leave! Now! I'll send your wages on to the agency! This is not a pick-up parlour, Georgia! Now, go!” The girl left quickly without looking back.

“That was a bit harsh,” he said softly as Jackie poured herself a cup of tea and sat down at the table. 

“She was hitting on you! At seven in the morning, in my own kitchen! Bloody cheek! Not acceptable! Little strumpet! You, as blunt as ever… quite right, too! Well done!” Jackie smiled and patted his hand.

“Blunt? Was I rude?”

“Yeah, no change there!”

“She asked me what I was to Rose.”

“Oh?”

“So difficult… I said we were very good friends.” His eyes fixed on a spot on the wall as he spoke.

“Ah...” He dragged his eyes back to Jackie.

“What am I supposed to say?”

“Nothing…you don’t have to answer to anyone. It’ll work out. It’s Rose! I know!”

“She seems even more distant.”

“Just be you… she won’t be able to resist.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes… you have no idea, do you? I’m thrilled you’re here, I really am! Rose is shell-shocked, but the way she lights up around you! It’s wonderful! Don’t try… give it time. Neither of you are making plans for a while. Just be.”

“Okay… it’s hard being human, Jackie. I don’t really know where to begin.”

“You've made a pretty good start. I’m proud of you!”

“Really? Well that’s… that’s… that means such a lot! Thank you, Jackie!”

“No, thank you, Doctor. Now, how about a bacon sarnie?”

***************

Rose surfaced at ten o’clock to find that her mother and the Doctor were getting on like a house on fire. It was quite disconcerting.

The Doctor was holding a screwdriver (an ordinary yellow-handled domestic one) in one hand and a mug of tea in the other. He was wearing a deep red t-shirt and tight fitting black jeans. The dish-washer was in pieces about them.

“So then he said “can’t we leave those vows completely out of the ceremony?” What do you think the answer was? “Not bloody likely mate!” You should have seen their faces!” The Doctor roared with laughter as Jackie recounted her tale. Both their heads turned towards Rose at exactly the same time.

“Morning, sweetheart! Want some breakfast?”

“No, thanks, not yet. I’ll have some toast in a bit. Where’s Tony?”

“Nursery… Dad took him in on his way to work. How about a nice cuppa, then?”

“Yeah, lovely,” said Rose slipping into a chair and focusing on the Doctor. He looked at ease, a bit tired, but relaxed. She wondered if he were getting any sleep at all.

“So? A bit of essential repairs?” She smiled.

“Yeah, well, it was making a funny noise.”

“She could have got a man in.”

“Well, she didn't need to… I’m a man and I’m already here!” He tossed the screwdriver into the air and caught it.

“He needs something to do, Rose!” said Jackie, placing the tea in front of her.

“Well, maybe it’s time to get back to Torchwood, then?” she shrugged and took a swig from her steaming mug.

“Back to? What makes you think I want to work for Torchwood?” he asked a little curtly. 

“Worth a look… all that alien tech going to waste… might be useful?”

“Rose, I _am_ considering Pete’s offer. I haven’t made any decision yet. I’m still working out who I am. I’m certainly not ready to start working anywhere just yet. If you’re bored, then don’t let me stop you.”

“I ain't bored! It was Mum who said you needed something to do!”

“Yes, your mum, not me! I really don’t mind… you must miss it?”

“It’s not that. It’s all the bloody paperwork. There’s only so much you can do here. And I’m in charge of the Cannon, it’ll need sorting out.”

“The Cannon?” His chest tightened, he didn't really like the idea of Rose going anywhere near it again.

“Yes. I’m going to oversee the dismantling. Needs to be done, it’s dangerous. Won’t be needing it now you’re here, anyway.” His heart swelled inside him and he smiled.

“Well done, you, you’re quite right, of course!”

“Taught by the best, Doctor,” she replied evenly.

**************

“I’ll be back as soon as I can. The traffic is the only thing that might delay me. Done most of the paperwork here. Just need to get the ball rolling. If I don’t, they’ll probably just trash it. Sure you don’t want to?”

“It’s very tempting, but no, you know what you’re doing.”

“I’ll just get them to log and store everything, then you can have a look when you’re ready… if you want to.”

“Yes… you do that.”

“What are you going to get up to this afternoon?”

“I’ll probably spend the best part of it putting the dish-washer together again… wish I had my Sonic…” he trailed off, deep in thought.

“Well, if you get finished, you can always go online and check out suits… Pete’s tailor is away and you’re going to need one when you do decide to get out there.”

“Okay… I'll have a look.” Rose bent down and kissed him quickly on the cheek and left.

He remained sitting at the kitchen table for a while looking at the debris of the dish-washer. Then he got up and headed for the study.

Sitting in front of the screen, he typed in the words “black leather” and clicked the search option. The options flickered up reflecting in his glasses. There was a huge choice and he absentmindedly clicked on the first result. The page flicked into life.

Now, he knew this wasn't at all what he was looking for but curiosity got the better of him and he soon became absorbed.

It was quite shocking, what this strange lot did to themselves and each other. He spent a long time there. And as he scrolled page after page of vivid and explicit images he came to some conclusions.

Seeing woman and men, and sometimes other species; didn't interest him as such. If he pictured being in certain situations like these with Rose, then he got very excited.

He decided that this was a mine of information that he could tap. He could learn so much more about human habits. In particular, this subject; that he had always dismissed before. He could discover what women might like. Could learn how to approach an intimate relationship with Rose. When the time was right, he would be equipped.

He didn't turn the computer off until Jackie’s voice rang through the lower floors of the house as she arrived back with Tony from nursery. “Doctor! What the bleedin’ hell are you gonna do about this wreck of a dish-washer?”


	12. Chapter 12

Rose was back earlier than expected, she couldn't keep away too long and grew anxious being away from him.

She found him in the lounge stretched out on one of Jackie’s large cream sofas. He was fast asleep. She leaned against the door frame and watched him for a while taking in how vulnerable he seemed in sleep. Her suspicions that he wasn't sleeping were probably correct.

Jackie joined her at the doorway and observed the sleeping man.

“Been like that for nearly three hours… it’s strange seeing him doing something so very… what’s the word?” she whispered.

“Domestic?”

“Yeah, but more… human, I think.”

“Mmm...” Rose blinked back tears.

“You got doubts?”

“Me? No! I got used to the strange way he can adapt a long time ago. This works for me, I’m just not so sure about him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, he’s obligated, isn't he? The perfect solution… a handy solution, isn't it? Replicate yourself in human form to appease the human girl who, well, who would walk worlds to get back to you!”

“It wasn't like that! Oh Rose, he loves you, both of him. This one here, he considers himself the lucky one!”

“But what about the other one?”

“You couldn't have been with him forever, you told me that yourself! He would have had to watch you grow old, watch you die! Then he would have had to go on for the rest of his very long life without you. At least this way there’s balance. He is left knowing that he can give you his all. This one ain't gonna change. He’s gonna grow old with you if you let him. And he is committed to you, if you saw what I saw this morning.”

“What?”

“It don’t matter! He wants you. You’re the one holding back. How long you gonna do that for? Pete and I… we lost twenty years in a way. Well, I did. Sometimes I wish I could have them. Don’t waste the time you have.”

“Seize the day?”

“Exactly, you don’t know how long you’re gonna get!”

“You're right I have to let go of the past and get on with my future. It’s what we all want.” Rose smiled shyly at her mother.

“Yes, we do. But be careful though, I’m not quite ready to be a grandma just yet!”

“Mum!” Rose’s voice raised slightly and the Doctor stirred. They watched him in silence for a moment.

“It’s really him...” said Rose eventually.

“Yeah...” answered Jackie and put her arm around her daughter shoulders giving them a squeeze. Then she went off to the kitchen to find out the dishwasher repair man’s verdict.

Rose moved into the room and leaned over the Doctor smiling. At this moment his eyes fluttered open and he looked directly up into her face.

“Hello,” she said with a grin.

“Hello… must have dozed off, sorry.”

“Watcha sorry for?” she teased, perching beside him. He pulled himself up on to his elbows.

“Bit rude, conking out like that.”

“Meh… sleep, comes to the best of us!” He absent-mindedly picked up her hand and encircled her fingers with his.

“How did it go?”

“Oh, you know. Lots of questions. Cannon’s being dismantled. It was a bit gruelling after all the work that went into it. I felt sort of fond of it. Is that silly?”

“No, not at all. It was your means of transport for a while.”

“Oh come on! There’s no comparison!”

“Well, no, but yes. You poured your heart into it to find, well, to find me! To watch it being taken apart after all that?”

“I suppose, but the way I see it, it’s mission accomplished.”

“You know, Rose Tyler, you really do have the knack of saying the right thing!”

“Yeah? Well I suppose between us someone’s got to! Fancy going out tonight?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“A stroll down the local, a drink and a spot of pub grub?”

“Okay, sounds good.”

“That’s a date then?”

“If you want...”

****************************

They held hands as they walked the pretty country lane. The mood was light and the evening warm. He was already feeling a little light-headed. He felt as if Rose had turned some sort of corner. She seemed much more relaxed.

He kept glancing across at her and in turn she would look over at him and grin.

They chatted about ordinary things. About the massive report she was going to have to type up on the whole Darkness issue. He told her about looking for a leather jacket. He left out the more colourful details.

They found a quiet table and perused the menu. His mouth watered at the delicious things on offer.

“What you gonna have?” she asked smiling at him over her menu.

“Mussels sound good!” he said eagerly and stopped at her face.

“Yeah, if you want garlic breath!” He stared at her for a moment, not understanding and then her tongue-in-mouth grin returned and the penny dropped. He flushed bright scarlet at the implications of her statement and studied the menu again.

In the end they both plumped for the safety of steak and chips. They drank draft beer in huge pint glasses and after a while he began to feel quite giddy and Rose developed a slight slur to her voice.

“I think I might have had enough!” she giggled and he nodded.

“Certainly makes your senses cloud over!” It was new to him, but not unpleasurable. Everything seemed tinted and colourful. Rose-coloured spectacles.

They chatted about nothing and everything, played a rather bad game of darts and ended up singing along rather loudly to an oldie on the jukebox.

“We’d better go before we get kicked out!” said Rose eyeing the landlord who was glancing in their direction with worried looks.

“Surely, he must be used to people letting their hair down?” protested the Doctor.

“That last verse was a bit loud!”

“Alright, let’s go and sing it to the fields!”

It was pitch black in the lanes and Rose walked close to the Doctor.

“Not scared are you, Rose Tyler?” he asked softly.

“No! It’s just since the Darkness I’m not as comfortable with it as I used to be.”

“It’s fine, you’re perfectly safe.”

“Shut up!” she giggled but gripped his arm. They continued along in silence for a while.

“All the stars are coming out tonight… they’re lighting up the sky tonight… for you… for you,” he sang very softly and Rose looked up into the sky to see that they were. She turned to his silhouette in the now appearing starlight.

“Did you do that?” she asked stopping.

“Do what?” he returned looking down at her innocently.

There was a long moment of silence as their breaths reached each other's. He remembered fleetingly being glad he hadn't had the mussels and then her hands were around the back of his head and she was pulling him gently down to her questing mouth. Their lips met, soft and warm and delicious.

He pulled her to him, arms wrapping around her waist; returning her kiss eagerly. He was aware of her body moulding to his but something was different. Before, he had responded over-eagerly and embarrassingly. Now, he was aware of a little interested spasm, but nothing more.

Relief and worry flooded him at the same time. He was glad that he was under control, but the worry was that something had gone terribly wrong. Maybe he had sorted himself out once too often in the shower?

The kiss continued and it was very enjoyable even though niggling doubts were invading his thoughts.

It was Rose that pulled back with a broken sigh. She rested her head against him. She was trembling despite the warm evening.

“Don’t know how long I can slow it down for,” she whispered into his chest. He said nothing in response to this but disappointment in him self raged within. Bloody, uncooperative body! This was the perfect opportunity and here she was, offering, and he couldn't! What was going on? First night nerves?

Time to go home. Home to separate beds. 

The walk back was peaceful. Rose didn't appear to have taken his silence or his lack of action as rejection.

It was late as they entered the hallway of the mansion. Jackie and Pete had already gone to bed.

In the stark electric light, Rose blinked at him expectantly.

“Thank you for a lovely evening, Rose.” He said and dipped his head to kiss her quickly on the lips.

“Is it over?” she asked, a little disappointment creeping into her tone.

“I think, yes for now. Let’s not run before we can walk.”

“But I like running,” she muttered petulantly, a pout forming on her kissable lips.

“Me too, but let’s pace ourselves, yeah? Besides, you look done in.”

“I _am_ tired, work really took it of me today.”

“Go to bed. I’ll see you in the morning. Are you going in tomorrow?”

“Maybe, but it won’t be till later.”

“I’ll meet you for breakfast, then.”

“I’d like that.” They kissed again briefly but with an undertone that meant so much more.

He watched her drift reluctantly up the stairs and then as soon as she was out of sight he hot-footed it to Pete’s study. The computer flickered to life.

“Erectile dysfunction,” he typed in and clicked search. The page shot up with thousands of results.

“Viagra… I really don’t…” he muttered to himself and scrolled down until two words caught his eye.

“Brewer’s droop?” he read and clicked on the words. He started to read avidly with a huge sense of comfort and relief washing over him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Not at all work or family friendly!_

The situation dragged on like this for a few more days and Rose, frustrated and a little confused; went back to work properly. She kept erratic hours and phoned him regularly. He was always pleased to hear from her and they had long conversations about nothing, like two absent lovers.

He amused himself with the gardens and putting up shelves for Jackie and the like. He was concerned when Rose talked about returning back to the field and asked her to wait. Invariably the afternoon would take him back to dubious internet websites where he continued his sexual education.

It was one such afternoon that Rose arrived back earlier than expected. She went looking for him. He was holed up in Pete’s office oblivious of the fact that the door had opened.

“Doctor, what are you…” Rose stopped as she saw exactly what was on the screen in front of him. She left quickly, running blindly away from him.

“No… Rose… no!” He got up and went after her, calling her all the time.

Eventually he found her in the stables with the white horse that reminded him of another time light years away. She had been crying.

“It’s not what you think!”

“No?” She stared directly into his eyes challenging him to explain. His eyes dropped in shame and confusion. “No, you don’t! This has been going on too long! Kid gloves, I've been treating you with… take it slow I told myself. He’s not like other men! Oh no, he’s just like other men!”

“No… Oh, Rose… this is so difficult… where should I begin?”

“From the beginning, it’s usually the best place and it’s about time!”! He sat down heavily on a hay bale and put his head in his hands.

“Okay, let’s start in the TARDIS...” She stilled and stared at him intently. “The moment I generated from this hand, I was created of him. Before, I was him, all the memories before were the same. Afterwards we are separate entities with a brilliant gobby ginger woman thrown in for good measure!”

“Yeah, I think I got all that at the time.”

“Rose, listen. Before that I wasn't human. My chemistry was different, I didn't have problems with certain hormones… in particular testosterone.”

“Oh!” Rose’s mouth formed a perfect circle as she computed what he was saying. And now he had started.

“When you kissed me you awoke a fire in me, Rose. I have never felt like such an… an animal! At first I tried to suppress it but it was impossible. I got moody and withdrawn. I tried to confront you but it went wrong and I nearly attacked you. I took to cold showers and keeping my distance. When I thought I had the courage, the beer had different ideas. I took to the internet for answers. I have been researching human sexual behavioural patterns in an effort to present myself as a decent lover… if I ever get the opportunity again.” He still wasn't able to look at her as he finished his gabbled sentence.

“But, I don’t understand, Doctor, you’re telling me that Time Lords don’t…” he interrupted her, looking into her face for the first time since he had begun his explanation.

“No...”

“Then you’re a…”

“Yes! I am in your sense of the word!”

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

“Well, Time Lords had a sort of coming together of souls. A telepathic convergence. They didn't believe in all that physical stuff. Babies were loomed. They felt it was safer and more superior that way.”

“Can you still do that telepathic convergence thingy?”

“Bonding? Yes, I don’t see why not.”

“Best of both, really!”

“Is that how you feel about it Rose?”

“How do you feel about it, Doctor?”

“At first I was disgusted, but at the same time I was so… excited! I can’t trust myself anywhere near you!” Rose smiled and sat down next to him.

“Why’s that then?” she teased. 

That sinking feeling started in the pit of his stomach. “That’s not fair, Rose!”

“Why, Doctor? How long have you been teasing me?”

“Me? What? What? What?” She silenced him with a kiss and this was very different. Something new, slow, deliberate, predatory. It started the fire in him that he couldn't control. He tried to fight it but she was overpowering him with her mouth and her scent. He pulled back gasping for air and control.

“Rose, don’t start something you aren't prepared to finish!” he begged as she stood up taking his hand and leading him into the depths of the barn.

“Doctor, this will never be finished!” They were standing in the half-darkness and she began to gradually undress. He watched intently as she removed each layer revealing just a little more flesh each time. She could see his eyes as they changed from deep chocolate brown to deep black; the flush in his neck and the tightening of his jeans.

His breathing was laboured as she began to slowly remove her underwear. Finally she stood before him naked and triumphant.

He stood in front of her staring for what seemed like ages, until finally, she stepped forward with a nervous laugh and started to undress him with trembling fingers.

“Help me get them off, I’m beginning to feel very naked!” she whispered nervously. He needed no more encouragement than this and ripped his clothes off quickly. She pulled him into her arms and as their bodies met he thought he might go off there and then.

“Let’s just get this first one out the way shall we… it’s been a long time comin’, if you’ll pardon the pun?” _Nine hundred years coming._

They lay down on some hay that might have been irritating in other circumstances but neither of them seemed to notice. She kissed him with a hunger and a passion that he could finally identify with and he returned it with much enthusiasm.

She straddled him and grinned. “Ready?” she whispered, looking down onto his terrified face. He nodded, she looked so powerful above him. He was in awe. Then she slid onto him and his senses went into overdrive.

“Oh, God!” he muttered as a whole new bunch of feelings took hold of him. This was so much more than he could ever have imagined and so much better than a hand. His hips thrust upwards of their own accord and she smiled her encouragement. She bobbed atop of him, breasts swaying and bouncing. He grabbed them and manipulated them until the stiff little peaks were, well, stiffer little peaks.

She was moving up and down looking into his eyes and he thrust in a rythm with her like an age old dance. Sweat was beading on both of them and suddenly she was no longer above him. In one swift movement, she was rolled onto her back and he was above her working his powerful hips into her.

“Doctor… it’s getting…”

“Bigger, yes I know… Time Lord thing… sorry!” he smiled down at her as her hips thrust up to meet him taking all of him. He lost control completely as she climaxed very noisily and he followed soon after.

They lay panting on the hay his very large appendage now magnificent in the semi-dark.

“Goodness me, Doctor!” panted Rose, “are you quite sure you've never…”

“Never… well... now once!”

“It isn't going down!”

“Ah, no, that might take a while.”

“But we can still… you know?”

“Oh yes absolutely!” He began to feel the familiar rise in his stomach as she kissed him again. Her nipples brushed his chest and then her hair as she kissed her way downwards towards her goal. Then she took at least the very tip of him into her sweet rose-bud mouth.

“Oh, my Lord!” he breathed and she popped off him and looked at him grinning.

“Oh, my Time Lord!” she giggled and continued at her quarry.

They remained like this for sometime exploring one another until it was getting dark. They didn't hear the car crunching on the gravel or any voices until one in particular rang above the rest.

“And I don’t know what you think you’re playin’ at, Doctor!” she screamed, "leaving porn sites open on the study computer for every Tom, Dick or Tony to see!”


	14. Chapter 14

And now she had introduced him to it, he was insatiable. She would be in the shower and he would arrive all hands and over-eagerness, or getting a coat from her wardrobe so they could stroll down to the pub and he would be breathing down her neck. Once, she was baking cookies for Tony when she found herself on the kitchen floor amidst eggs and flour. And she could never, not ever, refuse him.

One afternoon they were lying in her bed basking in the afterglow of a particularly energetic session and she thought of the other. She wondered if, had circumstances been different, they would have got around to doing what they had just done. She was interrupted by a voice inside her head.

_“I often wonder that too, Rose...”_

She sat bolt upright and turned to him, a little cross and ashamed. “That’s not fair! You aren't allowed in my head!” She pushed at him mentally and managed to get him out.

“I’m sorry, it’s only an after-sex thing, we're so close we are virtually bonded at this point.”

“Virtually bonded, what does that mean?”

“It’s a Time Lord thing, I told you about it.”

“I feel completely bonded to you, though!”

“In a human sense, yes, not up here!” He tapped his head and she shrank back a little.

“I’m not sure I want you in my head!” she muttered, but she knew that deep down she did. He didn't reply, just looked a little sad and wistful. She lay back against him and he stroked her arm in little circles as he stared up at the ceiling.

“We can talk about him... I think about him too.”

“You… do?” Her eyebrows knitted together and she looked across at his profile. He turned to face her.

“Yes, I can empathise with him, even feel sorry for him. I admire him and sometimes... I even envy him!”

“You envy him?”

“Yes… in different ways, I do.” She stared hard at him, blinking back the threatening tears.

“In what way do you envy him?”

“Well, you will always reserve a little piece of yourself for him… and that’s fine, really what I... he would have expected and I wouldn't ask anything different of you!” Rose nodded thoughtfully, things seemed to get clearer every day.

“And?”

“Oh, but Rose, I do envy him all that time and space… the TARDIS! Don’t you miss it? The thrill of it, deep down in the pit of your stomach? The noise? The smell? The running?”

 _“He’s getting bored!”_ Rose thought, a lump rising in her throat. Again, he responded to her thoughts.

“Oh, no, Rose! I could never get bored, not with you, not with what we have! I got the better deal… I got you! I can’t be jealous of myself and my heart, my one heart; really goes out to him. But it won’t stop me being happy! The TARDIS will look after him and he’ll have such adventures, Rose, he really will!”

“Oh, I know. I really am coming to terms with it. I don’t feel nearly so lost about it. I mean, I know that he must be feeling sad in some lonely corner of our old universe and I know what he did for me and you and… for himself.” They were silent for a moment as they thought about the lonely Time Lord and then he spoke.

“Now, back to your original thought about him and this…” He grinned and poked something hard into her thigh.

“Doctor!” she gasped, a little shocked.

“In truth, I think he would have eventually, for you. But he would never have really been able to completely let go of himself. He would never have got down and dirty with it… not like this!” He entered her quickly, taking her breath away. She wriggled and grinned up at him.

“Time Lords above all this, then?” she said on a gasp.

“Oh, yes! And I am now speaking from experience when I say… I’d rather be an ape!”

**************************

“Doctor?” Rose proffered one morning in the kitchen. They were alone, Jackie had taken Tony to nursery school and was then going out to meet “the girls” for brunch.

They hadn't really been anywhere for two months. They had done the odd bit of shopping and visited the tailor who had come back from holiday. Mostly they had gone to the pub or stayed in bed. Rose was a little restless.

“Yes, Rose?” he responded, grinning lazily and turning the eggs in the pan.

“What would happen if I became pregnant?” 

He paused with the egg halfway to his plate. “Pregnant?” he repeated.

“Yes… you know, with child… bun in the oven… up the duff?”

“Rose, don’t… just don’t do that!” He gazed into her eyes, the passion and seriousness blazing in his own.

“But what if it did?”

“If that did happen… ever… I would be so… honoured, so overwhelmed, so…”

“Okay, Doctor, I get it! What I mean is, what if I am?”

“Do you think you are?”

“Well, I haven’t had a period since we started having… you know?” She flushed a deep shade of magenta.

“What?”

“Shut up!”

“Rose Tyler, you've gone all shy! That brazen wanton goddess I just had in my bed!” He was getting excited under his dressing gown, she could see it bobbing about like a great big one-eyed snake.

“Stop it!” she warned as he began to approach her sliding his hands under her own dressing gown and caressing the silky flesh underneath searching for the spot that could send her senses flying.

“I’m serious Doctor!”

“Me too!” The fingers continued their mission as he smiled wickedly down at her.

“We've made no plans! We’re drifting here, something’s got to give!”

“Meh, same old same old! Us on an adventure! Two drifters… oh bingo!” He crowed as Rose gasped and opened her legs a little wider, letting those questing fingers work their magic.

“Not fair! I’m being… serious!” He sat her up on the work surface and moved in between her legs.

“Oh, so am I! But don’t worry about it. There’s not a problem… I simply requested your Menses to stop until we’re ready!” 

“Funny how you can control my hormones, but not your own!” she retorted huffily twenty minutes later as she slid down off the counter and straightened her robe. “Isn't it dangerous?”

“Women have been controlling their cycles all over the universe for centuries. I didn't want to complicate matters and it’s far better than any chemical intervention! Sometimes it’s nice to exercise my abilities, if only in this way!” She understood then. It wasn't presumption, he wasn't being arrogant. He was looking after her and exercising the dormant Time Lord within.


	15. Chapter 15

A few evenings later Pete broached the subject of what they were going to do next.

“You've been here for over two months now and you’re very welcome. However, people are starting to ask questions. Rose has hardly gone into work. I need to give them some kind of story. My offer still stands, Doctor. We could use you in any department there. We need to sort out an identity too.” The Doctor nodded.

An identity, something that had always alluded him or he had alluded it.

“John Smith?” asked Rose with a smile. He connected directly into her thoughts.

 _“Rose, when we marry do you really want to be Rose Smith?”_ Un-shocked by the intrusion, she looked deep into his eyes and gave her head a little nod.

“Mrs Tyler-Smith, ain't so bad,” she said out loud and then stopped suddenly. Jackie and Pete’s heads flicked up from the paper-work that was on the table top.

“Something up?” asked Pete. The Doctor suddenly got up off his feet and ran out of the room.

“Born running that one… one hint of commitment and you can’t see him for dust!” sniffed Jackie bowing her head back down.

Upstairs, he tore into the bedroom they both now shared and went straight to the depths of the wardrobe. He pulled out his blue jacket and hung it on the door. Voices rang through his head as he regarded it.

 _“Genocide!... Destroyer!... But he’s not you!”_ he shook himself and rummaged inside the pockets. He placed a wind-up mouse, a ball of string, a white paper bag containing some sweets, a water pistol, a ball of scribbled charcoal and a broken sonic screwdriver on a table. He paused at the Sonic, wistfully fingering the buttons.

“Maybe… just… oops, hang on!” He dropped the sonic on the table and continued to empty the contents on the table until he found what he was looking for. He peeked inside the box and smiled as the reflection of it’s contents reflected on his glasses.

Rose kept looking towards the door. She was on edge. Should she have gone after him? She was beginning to find it hard not even being in the same room as him these days. She was in half without him.

He appeared moments after, still be-speckled and looking a little sheepish. He coughed and got the attention of the other two who were elbow deep in paperwork by now.

Awkwardly, he dropped onto one knee. Rose snickered and put her hands over her face, peeking over the top of her fingers.

“Rose Marion Tyler...” he began, his voice pitching at an unmanly squeak. He coughed as Jackie drew in a little gasp. “Rose Marion Tyler, I've travelled the universe, seen a lot of good, a lot of bad. I've met people that have been both friends and foe. Some I've even regarded as family. Nine hundred years and no one can put a light to you. Always… always… It always comes back to you. You saved me a million times over…came looking for me when all hope was lost. Now I want to make a pledge to you. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours. Forever. Marry me, my Rose. Make me the happiest man and the happiest Time Lord that ever lived in any universe?”

“Gobby git!” said Jackie with a sob. Rose took his shaking hands, laughing and crying and nodding and kissing him all at once. He slipped his grandmother’s ring onto her finger and looked into her now watery amber eyes, into the face that had taken in a vortex for him and she looked back into his and whispered.

“Forever...”

“Bleedin’ ‘enry! You don’t do nuffink by ‘alves do you, you great skinny alien!” said Jackie, sounding not unlike Donna. She jumped up and swept them into a great big soggy embrace.

“I think I know what I want to be called... “ he said after they had mopped themselves up and Jackie had popped open a bottle of bubbly.

“Yes?”

“Well, in my academy days, I was nick-named. They called me Theta, now I know that’s a little unusual, but I seem to keep coming back to Theo, it seems sort of fitting somehow. And Rose? Well, all of you… if you don’t mind, I would really be honoured if you would let me take your name? I would like to be Theo Tyler.” There was a long pause and then Rose grinned.

“I love it!” she said.

“If you want to take her name it will mean that you’ll have to get married quickly,” said Pete.

“You don’t mind?” the Doctor asked turning to him.

“Mind? God no! I would be honoured to have you in the family and another Tyler? That can only be bonus! These past few years, since I became a widow I've gained a wife, a daughter, had a son, what’s another?” The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief and shook Pete’s hand. Pete pulled him into a great bear hug.

“But what’s your real name then, Doctor?” asked Jackie holding back.

“My real name? It won’t translate into any other language. It would burst your eardrums if I said it out loud.”

“What?”

“You ever seen the film Splash? Well Madison can’t say her name because it pitches too high. It’s sort of like that but more dangerous.”

“Okay, should have said so before instead of being so secretive!”

Later in their room he padded naked from the bathroom, his one-eyed snake already twitching with anticipation of pleasures to come.

“What do you think?” he asked Rose. Who was watching him from the bed with an amused wonder.

“Very nice!”

“Theo Tyler, man about town? Hi, I’m Doctor Theo Tyler, can I be of assistance?”

“I think I could use a hand, actually!”

“Seriously, Rose, it’s a big thing!”

“I can see that, but guess what?” he looked at her with raised brows,” it gets bigger…”

“On the inside! Yes alright, alright!” He clambered into the bed huffing and posing, his bottom lip pouting. Rose leant over and kissed it, her hands reaching for his naked skin.

“That’s it with you, isn't it? You only want me for one thing!” he sulked. Rose paused, the smile wiped off her face.

“Listen mate, I nearly tore two universes apart getting you back, I took in a time vortex to save you! I know how serious this is and I don’t care what you call yourself because I will always call you Doctor!” She stamped off to the bathroom as he called after her.

“I wasn't serious really! Call me anything, I don’t mind… Rose! Rose!” The door slammed behind her leaving him naked and bewildered on the bed. “Shit!”


	16. Chapter 16

He bounced off the bed and followed her into the bathroom where she was sat on the loo.

“Do you mind?” she exclaimed in mock-shock at his entrance.

“You’re not actually going, though, are you, well, not unless you can through the lid?”

“Smart Alec!”

“That would be Smart Theo!” He strode over to her, picked her up and tossed her, squealing, over his shoulder. He carried her back to the bed and flung her down right in the middle of it in an unceremonious heap.

“Tell me more about the Time Lords, Doctor,” she said out of the blue.

“We liked to eat meat,” he replied as he peeled down her pyjama bottoms with a hungry look in his eye.

“Really? I would have thought that a bit primitive for you!” He pulled her hips towards him as he climbed onto the end of the bed, then he lightly set his lips onto her belly kissing and nibbling, gradually making his way downwards. His tongue darted to and fro as it made it’s way towards it’s destination.

Rose writhed underneath him, pinned down by his hand. She cried out loud when he reached his goal.

“Doctor!” she squealed as he began to do wonderful things to her. She wondered, fleetingly, where he had learnt to do exactly what he was doing and then she was lost as he took her to levels she hadn't imagined possible. She moaned and moved her hips upwards with involuntary twitches. A little nudge caught the Doctor’s attention. Someone was trying to get in his head. He stopped and smiled as he heard her.

“I love you, whoever you are!” came the whispered message.

“You’re doing it Rose!” He sent back as she shuddered again and again into her climax.

Afterwards, she lay in his arms beautiful, flushed and spent. Only the one-eyed snake bobbing about, betrayed the fact that he was still ever hopeful, even as she dozed off. 

Oh well, perhaps if he ignored it? No, that was impossible. He would have to sort it out. Maybe a shower? A cold shower. He untangled himself from Rose’s sweaty body and padded towards the bathroom. He got distracted en route by the pile of interesting objects on the table. The things he had emptied out of his pockets. He picked up the burnt out Sonic Screwdriver and started to fiddle.

Two hours later, Rose stirred and reached out for him. On finding him not there, she sat up and looked about the room. He was sitting at the table completely starkers. He looked over the top of his glasses at her and grinned.

“What’s all this?” she asked, getting off the bed and padding over to him.

“From my pocket,” he replied, inclining his head towards the blue jacket hanging on the door. Rose glanced up at it and froze. He stared at her hard, swallowing.

“I know, it had the same effect on me! I won’t ever wear it again!” Rose continued to stare at it unmoving, as if she were glued to the spot. He got up and moved in front of her breaking the trance. “Rose, I’m sorry, it feels like a lifetime away now. I wanted to find the ring and there is so much in these pockets I swear the TARDIS packed for me!” He turned and stuffed the jacket back in the wardrobe.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, placing a hand on his arm and pulling him back around to face her, "I said you weren't him. You were!” He put his arms around her.

“I know.”

“But you aren't him anymore… you’re you and I love you… so much!”

“I love you too… always have!” He bent his head and kissed away the tears that had started to leak their way from her rounded eyes. 

“Take a look at this!” he said moving back to the table and picking up the Sonic Screwdriver that he had been working on for the past two hours and pressed a button. There was no sound, but a weak blue light glimmered on the tip. Rose glanced at it as a faint smile tipped the corners of her full lips.

“Alright, I know it’s not fully functional, but with a little more work…”

“No… Doctor!” By now she was laughing.

“What?” he said standing there looking bemused. He was still naked, holding the screwdriver in one hand, glasses perched on his nose and erection still bobbing about. He followed Rose’s eye-line and looked down at himself. “Two hours, I've had that!”

“Well… we know that’s fully functional, don’t we?” She took the screwdriver out of his hand and placed it back on the table. Then she took hold of the offending article, as he let out a gasp: and led him back to the bed. “You're going to have to learn how to control that somehow.”

“It’s not my fault! You went to sleep!” he pouted and made a grab at her, but she held onto his hands.

“Look, you just have to think it out, okay? What sets you off?”

“You, only you… always you!” he said vehemently and tried to free his hands from her grip but she held fast.

“So… no touch… I’m serious! So, if I cause that…” she nodded towards it as it stuck up his belly proudly and expectantly, "what would be the opposite of me, do you think?” The Doctor looked at her blankly. “Who or what would you find most unattractive?”

“Your mother,” he replied without hesitation.

“Right… my mother! Oh for Christ’s sake! The Mighty Jagrafess! Slitheen! Sycorax! Hoix! All those other creatures, Doctor and you plump for my mother?”

“I think the Slitheen are quite cute in a certain light! But your mother… now there’s a thing never to be reckoned with!” Rose didn't know whether to laugh, cry or hit him but, as she glanced down; she was a little disappointed to see that her tactics had worked.

The Doctor was most impressed as they clambered into bed, spooning into one another. Then she felt a familiar nudging at her buttocks.

“Sorry, sorry, I am trying!”

“Doctor… it’s okay if it’s in our bed… more than okay… even sometimes not in our bed!”

“Oh, right!” he gasped as the nudging grew more urgent. “I love the sound of that, “our bed”… I love you, Rose Tyler!” 

“I love you too, whoever you are!”


	17. Chapter 17

And so, a new chapter began in their life together as Rose and her Doctor went to work at Torchwood together.

On the first morning he emerged from the bathroom all coiffed and gelled wearing the black pin-striped suit that Rose had had made for him. She stopped in her tracks, her mouth dropping slightly open.

“Blimey, Doctor! That suit wasn't quite as tight when it was first fitted!” she muttered going a little pink.

“What are you saying, Ms Tyler?” he asked adjusting his midnight blue tie. He rolled her name across his tongue, making her squirm right down to her toes.

“You seem to be filling out a bit!”

“Is that bad or good?” He faltered, his confidence blustering.

“You look… sexy!” His smile returned as he sat on the bed and pulled on his new black and white Converses.

“Well, so I should, to you!”

“You look more like your old self in a suit!” she continued without thinking. He paused.

“Is that bed or good?”

“Both...” she said after a lot of thought. “Just don’t start flirting with every single female that appears lost at Torchwood!”

“Me? I do not flirt, Rose! But I can assure you, the message will be loud and clear. This Doctor is definitely unavailable!” He drew her into his arms, a familiar bulge pushing into her through the black and white pin-stripes.

“You have to stop that!”

“Rose, I don’t think that I’ll be able to go all day without!”

“I don’t think I can either!” she laughed and pulled her self out of the tight embrace.

“No?” he moved in on her again and pushed his lips to hers, awakening a fire that she was trying to quell. Without warning he placed his fingers to her temples and closed his eyes, pouring all he was thinking about into her head. She gasped and her knees buckled slightly. He pulled out and smiled at her cheekily.

“Sorry, couldn't resist!” he gloated, as he straightened his jacket and adjusted his trousers.

“ _You_ are treading on thin ice, Mister!”

“That would be ‘Doctor’ to you and I do have the documents to substantiate it!”

 

***********

 

In the four by four on the way to town he did nothing but fidget.

“What now?” sighed Rose as she drove up the M25.

“I’ll never get used to it. Not being wherever I want at the flick of a switch! And I hate being a passenger nearly as much!”

“But you drive like a lunatic!” Rose protested as she skilfully moved in and out of the London traffic towards Canary Wharf.

“Humph… a lunatic?” he sulked.

“Come on, Doctor, you have to compromise a little… there are other people on the roads!”

“It’s all so slow! In Asternavia they would throw most of you in jail for impeding the traffic flow! Gorunerg and Heskrounk the police would fine you on the spot and…”

“We aren't in any of these places… you know the saying ‘when in Rome’?”

“Even the Roman chariots got up a nice bit of speed!”

“Oh come on! It’s our first day, don’t start by sulking! If you’re very good, you can drive home!”

“I’m not a child!” he pouted.

“No, thank God! Come on… don’t spoil this for me… it’s exciting, this. The start of something new!”

“But I liked it before, why do we need to change it?” He was close to whining now.

“In this whole universe you only know me and my family… you need to make friends, enjoy other peoples company!”

“But, you are my best friend… you’re everything… why do I need more?”

“I don’t want you to get bored, Doctor. It’s a long life in the slow lane and I don’t want you to end up blaming me. I couldn't cope with that!”

“Never gonna happen, you know that! But, I suppose, it could be interesting and maybe some other sort of stimuli might not be such a bad idea.”

“Okay… so long as you come home with me at the end of the day!” She pulled up outside the main entrance to the Wharf and handed her keys to the porter.

“Nice to see you back, Ms Tyler,” he said, tipping his cap.

“Thanks, Jo!” she smiled back warmly.

“Who does he think he is!” hissed the Doctor as they entered the building into the formidable lobby. “Nice to see you back, Ms Tyler!” he mimicked. “He should keep his eyes to himself!”

“Doctor, you can’t get jealous of every male that says hello to me! That’s so unfair and very immature and…” her voice trailed off as she witnessed the effect that her Doctor was having on the passing females in the foyer. One even walked into a pillar, her eyes not on her path. The Doctor noticed this and smirked. Rose shook her head slowly.

“Right… now we’re in trouble!” she muttered.

“And it’s only just begun!” he leaned over and whispered into her ear and then pulled back and gave her a wink. Pointedly, she took his hand, bypassed the reception desk, where the two overly-groomed women were preening themselves in anticipation; and made for the lifts.

When the doors slid shut, she took his neck and kissed him long and hard. His surprise was soon overcome by his natural instincts and when the lift doors opened they were caught and surprised by the welcoming committee waiting for them complete with balloons and banner.

A cheer went up and they emerged pink and ruffled as plastic beakers were handed to them filled with cheap sparkling wine.

As she watched him mingling, she remembered what a people person he was however much of a loner he professed to be. He enjoyed chatting to people and finding out about their lives however tawdry they appeared. He never looked down on anyone, well except for the fact that he was well over six feet tall.

Every now and then, their eyes met and locked and this did not go unnoticed by their colleagues, who could see the evidence in front of them only too well. Rose had blossomed from a sad mouse into ‘Rose Tyler Defender of the World’. This handsome new man who was coming into to head the alien Artefacts Department and to join the field team as well, was indeed a very important addition to the Torchwood team.


	18. Chapter 18

When the welcoming party dissipated, Rose took him into her office. Behind the large, plush space were some pretty basic living quarters which consisted of a bed and a small bathroom. There were no windows.

He wandered around the space trying to get the feel of it. He came to a standstill at the end of the bed and turned to her with a sad expression.

“So many tearful lonely nights spent here!” he commented more than asked and she nodded.

“When I was really low, I didn't want to put Mum through it, so I stayed here… later I spent so many hours here it wasn't worth going home!” She sat down on the bed and stared at him hard, trying to read what he was thinking.

“I can feel the ghost of your loneliness here, Rose!” Again she nodded. This room held no happy memories for her.

“I was waiting… you told me five and half hours… I would have waited forever!”

“We have to exorcise the ghost that’s here and fill this place with our happiness! He can’t feel anything but our happiness, you understand that? We owe him that much? It makes everything right.” Rose moved over to him in tears and pulled him up into her arms. They held each other for a long while.

“I suppose I could decorate?” she offered after a while. He considered this.

“Well, no, sorry. I think it goes deeper than that. You've been living in a cupboard Rose! We have to rip this little room out! We don’t need living quarters here… it’s so sad… it weighs me down!”

“Yeah, you’re right,” she said softly, even though a little stab of disappointment hit her as she looked at the bed they were standing beside. He looked down at her then and grinned a little.

“The loneliness has finished for us, Rose… we only have the future to look forward to… and we can do that anywhere else.”

“Yes...” She nodded.

“But… well… I suppose… we could. Just this once?”

“Oh yes!” She nodded again and grinned from ear to ear as he pushed her back and undid his jacket.

“I honestly don’t think that I can go for a whole day without having this kind of contact with you, Rose,” he said as he undid his flies and peeled down the tight trousers.

“I know… I feel the same, like horny teenagers!” She was undressing very quickly as she spoke and he started to laugh at her over eagerness.

“Or newly weds!” he added as he bounced onto the bed beside her, helping her get the last tiny scrap of material off her ankles.

“That too!” she said quietly as his fingers moved over her body in a delicious exploration of her anxiously needy skin.

“You do want that, don’t you?”

“Oh yes… it’s just that… I'm not a meringue kind of woman… I don’t like a great deal of fuss and you and mum, between you; might get carried away! Oh! Okay… let’s talk about it… oh… later!”

“No… I want to talk about it now!” he grinned as she threshed around his hands.

“Now?”

“Yes! Would you deny me my day, Rose Tyler? I want the world to know how we feel! I've kept back secrets for far too long… I might come to the conclusion that you want to hide our love away!”

“Anything… you can have anything… the lot. Please, Doctor, don’t tease!”

“Tease? Me?” He moved on top of her with a grin and took her breath away with one quick movement of his pelvis.

 

************

 

Pete Tyler poked his head around Rose’s door in search of the two of them. Their first day together here and they seemed to have disappeared already. He was just about to leave, when he heard a grunting noise from the quarters behind the office. He listened out for a little while and then grinned. It made a change from the pitiful sobs that he used to hear coming from it.

He quietly took a pen and scribbled a note down on Rose’s memo pad.

“And when you two are done in there, please come to my office!” Then he got up and left quietly.

 

***********

 

“I can’t believe this is happening!” hissed Rose as they waited for Pete outside his office. The Doctor just shrugged and grinned.

“Only doing what comes naturally!” he said with a happy hum as he winked at Pete’s secretary who choked on her tea and flushed a deep shade of purple.

“Stop it! You've already done enough!”

“I know!” He winked at her this time and was rewarded with a crushing glare. Pete opened the door and smiled warmly at them.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, I was on the phone. You've been showing him around, making yourself... comfortable?” he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

“Yes, all fine so far. I haven’t made it down to alien artefacts yet.”

“Ah well, lots of time… I just wanted to go over your contract.”

“Oh, must we?”

“I know, it doesn't really mean much, but you will have complete access to all areas if we do this and yes, I know you would find your way around all areas with or without the relevant paperwork, it just makes mine and my staffs work a lot easier with it! You added a few clauses here and there?”

“Yes.”

“Can you explain?”

“Rose and I are in agreement. We aren't happy to tackle any alien field work without one another. We don’t want to lose each other again.” Rose nodded her agreement, still too embarrassed to speak.

“So, you’re grounding Rose?”

“No! I want to be part of her team! I am perfectly willing to do both jobs… but I want the priority to be for the field. It’s what I do!”

“But we need someone in alien artefacts full time… someone who knows what the hell they’re talking about!”

“Give me some time to clear it up and I can guarantee I’ll be twiddling my thumbs!”

“Rose… you want this?”

“Yes, we're a team, end of.” Pete nodded and smiled.

“You know I would accept you on any terms, the pair of you?”

“Yes,” they both said in unhesitating agreement.

“Fine… look, I’m meeting Jackie for lunch. Let me know how you get on, what you need down there. Sorry about the mess!”

“Sounds like a challenge!” grinned the Doctor. Rose hung back a little as the Doctor left the office.

“I won’t be mentioning anything to your mother, Rose… but you do need to be more careful… she often drops by!”

“Yeah!” she answered and skittered after the Doctor. Pete watched them disappear and shook his head.

“As if Jackie Tyler isn't aware of what goes on under her own roof!” he muttered to the wall.


	19. Chapter 19

In the basement of Canary Wharf clutters of interesting objects lay strewn about in utter chaos. The Doctor felt at home instantly.

It was a huge space, an old underground car park that was now filled with dusty, burnt out bits and pieces and practically a whole Telmarin shuttle.

It wasn't long before his new team of brilliant scientists were hanging on his every word, conforming to his bidding and running to and fro by his bequest.

So, by the time Rose went to find him for lunch he was knee deep in alien rubbish, and most of it was and some he wouldn't ever tell.

She smiled as she leaned against the door frame watching her Doctor enjoying another passion. He sensed her then and looked up at her seeing over his glasses, a contented smile on his pouting lips.

“And there we’ll leave it till after lunch.” You could feel the disappointment in the room as the white coats scattered back to their computers and took lunch boxes and bags from their drawers.

The Doctor removed his jacket from the coat stand by the door and was shrugging it on when Rose felt it. He went very still as he saw her reaction, desperately trying to read her.

“What was that?” she gasped looking towards the far end of the vast room.

“You feel it too, I knew you would!” he whispered, grabbing her hand and heading them out.

When they were sat in a quiet little bistro near-by she asked him again what he thought it was.

“I can’t be completely sure, Rose. I have my ideas, but I am a bit out of practise and my senses have been dulled a little by the human in me… tell me what you thought it might be?”

“Well, I know it sounds silly, but the only thing that came to mind was…” she stopped and looked at him desperately.

“Go on… say it!” he leaned in to her and grabbed her hands, nodding his encouragement.

“...TARDIS?” she whispered and his eyes flashed with renewed excitement.

“Not my TARDIS, Rose, but a TARDIS! I think there might be one down there, or part of one at least!” She stared at him, her mouth dropping open. He put a finger to her chin and pushed it up gently so that her jaw shut with a small crunch.

“But… how? I don’t understand… where do we go from here?”

“It could be something and nothing, Rose. But, my feelings are that if there is one down there and supposing we can get in… which would be very doubtful… we would have to gain it’s trust, which we might never… I am only part Time Lord after all… and if we decided not to travel, then we could use it as a home… you know to raise our family in, grow old in and pass on to our children. Which brings me to another point, Rose? I want to give you babies, lots of them, lots of little yous and mes running around! I just don’t know how it'll work. I mean I have an idea of what I am… how compatible we are, but I don’t want to take risks. A TARDIS would help with all the relevant medical information… oh, it would help with so much! Rose? Rose?” Rose was staring at him with a look of horror on her face.

“What… what do you mean ‘not travel’?” she whispered hoarsely and blinking hard to stop tears from forming. His smile spread widely across his face as his excitement grew

***********

Later that evening when he had finally persuaded everyone to go, Rose joined him in the vast space. They began to pick their way through the debris of alien junk.

“Travelling is dangerous, Rose...”

“Oh yes!” she replied, her eyes shining, “but so is crossing the road!”

“I could never be apart from you again, Rose!”

“But, there you have it, Doctor! That is the curse of the humans… we have one life… we should live it well… happily and without fear because you never know when it will end. There is no choice about it!” 

And then they both felt it, a rumbling that curled in their bellies. They both looked towards a dark corner stacked high with heavy objects.

He pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver that he had been working on and looked at it sadly.

“Life would be so much easier if I could get this to work properly! I had hoped to find parts down here for it, but look at this chaos… I've as much hope of finding a sonic device or something like down here, then I have of laying an egg!”

“Well, that is why Pete wanted you down… oh!” She stopped suddenly, putting her hand to her mouth.

“What?” He turned to her with a worried expression.

“I’m so stupid! I’m sorry... I should have thought!” She grabbed his hand and took him over to some locked units. One of them was clearly labelled ‘Dimension Cannon’.

“Rose?” She tapped in a code on the security pad and walked inside.

“I should have thought sooner… I've been so wrapped up in us, I didn't think!”

“What are you talking about, Rose?”

“The first time I saw Donna… she told me about the bins… said there were keys. I thought it might be relevant. I went back there quite a bit… it was all a bit hit and miss… could lock on the TARDIS, but it wasn't completely accurate as you know! One time I was sent back there, I did a whole search of the surrounding bins and I found this!” She opened up a filing cabinet and flicked through it, then she turned and held up a pen.

He stared at it blinking, unable to compute exactly what she was saying. Then suddenly he moved forward quickly and grabbed her.

“Rose Tyler! You are brilliant! Did I ever tell you that?” he yelled, spinning her around and then taking Nanny Foster’s Sonic Pen from her hands and looking at it with reverence.

“Yeah, a couple of times… sorry it took so long to get it to you! Is it any good?”

“Oh yes! With this I can make a new Super Sonic Screwdriver and life will be so much easier!”

“And this will help you find the TARDIS, or whatever it is in there?”

“Oh yes… it will help with all sorts! I love my Sonic… did I tell you that?”

“Yes, a little more frequently than you told me actually, Doctor!” He looked at her sharply, but his face soon broke into a grin as he saw her teasing tongue touch her teeth.

“I do love you, Rose Tyler… you know that.”

“Quite right too… what about this TARDIS, then?”

“We need to shift the big stuff out, I’ll make it the project for tomorrow… we’re going to need a forklift truck.”

“There’s one here! I can drive it… you can direct me!”

“No!”

“Sorry?”

“I don’t want you to operate the forklift… I've had bad experiences with them!”

“Really? Well I have experience with them… I won’t go in like a bull in a china shop!”

“Rose, can we just sort out my Sonic first?”

“Doctor, you have to trust me, really I even have a forklift licence! Don’t ask!”

“What… no, why would you?”

“Goes back to the early days of my being here… anything to occupy my time! Spanish, Tae Kwon Do, mechanics, wine tasting… forklift truck driving to name just a few!”

“Aah… I didn't mean that I thought… someone died!”

“People do.”

“Because of me?”

“No, to save the world, usually! Come on let’s have a look… I’ll never be able to sleep!”

“Rose Tyler, you get more and more like me!”

“I know, scary, isn't it?”

With much persuasion he allowed her to move some of the larger pieces from the corner with his directions and pretty soon after that they were able to scrabble around amongst the dust and spiders. He used the Sonic Pen as best he could but found it frustrating.

They came up with nothing... that night.

“If it were here, wouldn't you see it?” she said sitting on the floor and blowing up her fringe.

“No, TARDISes have Chameleon Circuits… the one on my… his TARDIS was broken and I… he… I liked it like that, so I didn't bother to repair it. They have a perception filter on them as well, they are difficult to detect. This one is sending out a signal and that’s what we picked up on. Telepathically. Let’s stop for now… I really want to work on my Sonic. We can continue tomorrow!” He put out a hand and pulled her up into his arms.

“You know, you’re going to have to fill me in on the forklift thing?”

“Yeah, lots of things we don’t know about each other… wine tasting? What sort of mechanics?” 

As they left the room holding hands they clicked off the light. In the darkness an echoing rumble emanated from the corner. 

The sound reverberated around the vast space, calling out for someone or something...


	20. Chapter 20

He drove home, she let him on condition that he behaved and he adhered to this reasonably well.

“If there is a TARDIS there, then it belongs to someone, doesn't it?” she asked thoughtfully.

“Not necessarily, you see TARDISes were grown from seeds… sometimes from pieces of coral, rather like taking a cutting of a plant. In the right conditions one could have landed here, drifted and grown into its landscape. If a Time Lord owns this, a living Time Lord, which I very much doubt; then we will never get in!”

“I thought Time Lords don’t die?”

“Regeneration… it is one of those things that is so hard to grasp. We... they were able to replace ourselves in the event of a mortal injury. If there was no chance of surviving… then a Time Lord dies just the same as everyone else. We could even choose not to regenerate. That’s hard, like holding your breath forever. Nearly impossible, but it has been known, witnessed it myself... and of course a Time Lord's regenerations don't go on forever..." he stopped and looked faraway and thoughtful.

"How many do they normally get?"

"It varies..." he white-lied softly to her hoping that she wouldn't pick up on it. She didn't.

“Would our TARDIS key work on it?”

“Probably not, not at first anyway. Maybe after we get in. It’s all hypothetical anyway because I don’t have my key!”

“No, but I have mine...” He smiled at her and indicated to enter the mansion drive.

“I have something in my jacket that might help, but only if we find it and only if we can get in.”

 

*************************************

 

“Well, was it as bad as you thought?” asked Jackie as they ate the pasta she had prepared for them. She was interested to see how her new future son-in-law had settled in, but she was met with thoughtful silence. She looked across the table at her husband with raised eyebrows. He shrugged and continued to eat happily. He never got over this Jackie’s ability to cook , nor did he get over her wanting to do it even though they had a cook in their employ.

They continued to discuss their day and Jackie recounted something that Tony had done at nursery school. Rose and the Doctor said very little throughout their meal.

 

*************************************

 

They sat in the bath end to end discussing theories about finding and getting in to the TARDIS. The Doctor had bought the piece of coral into the bathroom with him and Rose kept glancing at it curiously, wondering what he was planning.

“It looks like a dried up chicken drumstick, Doctor!” she commented eventually.

“That, my dear, I find very offensive! It's a piece of coral that broke off the TARDIS the day she and Donna nearly… I must have popped it in my pocket...”

“And you think that might help?”

“If this TARDIS is in some kind of dormant stage, then this could help. But it could have repercussions.”

“Oh?” Her toes had started to wander underneath the water.

“Yes,” he squeaked squirming at the touches she was administering whilst still trying to look intelligent. 

“The TARDIS, our TARDIS; might leave some of herself on the new one. Rather like a genetic transfer. An exchange of DNA. She might be very like her.”

“But… that’s good isn't it?”

“What about new beginnings, Rose?”

“Look at you, Doctor! Everything about you is identical, even your fingerprints! Okay, you're part human and you only have the one heart. I love that about you! I don’t want you to ever change! Surely we would love this TARDIS more if it were related to the old TARDIS?”

“You see, this is why I need you, Rose! You see things so clearly!”

“Just differently, Doctor, just differently!”

“You know what, Rose Tyler?”

“What?”

“You complete me!”

“Cheesy!”

“Well, yes, but that comes from a man who was born from a hand and helped along by a rather rude red-head… ooh… do you get that, Rose?”

“Get what, Doctor?”

“Rude and not ginger, that’s what I am, eh?” Rose nodded and sat up. “Not getting out just yet are you?” he faltered. Rose shook her head and moved onto his lap, the corners of her full lips turned up and her brown eyes glowing like torches. 

“Oh!” He moved his hands to her hips and helped her to move on top of him.

It wasn't until Jackie started shouting about the water cascading through the ceiling that they realised how lost they were to each other and how much water was left in the bath.


	21. Chapter 21

They found that their evenings were being spent in the big old space under Canary Wharf as they tried to locate whatever it was they could sense down there. 

The piece of coral reacted with a slight vibration when the Doctor pulled it out of his pocket the first time and nothing had happened since. 

The rubbish was removed carefully, piece by piece from the corner and checked.

When the corner was empty Rose stood beside him and sighed.

“We must have got it wrong,” she said quietly. He looked down at her and smiled.

“What makes you say that?”

“There’s nothing!” she exclaimed, raising her arms and walking about the area. All that was there was a supporting column. She walked around it and turned to face him.

“If you were able to hide yourself in a place like this… what would be the safest thing to become?” he asked her gently.

“Well… I think I would want to blend. Not so much something within a room, but more like part of it.”

“Exactly...” He inclined his head towards the column. Rose followed his gaze and then looked back at him. She double-took.

“No way!” She stepped back from the column and regarded it. Tentatively, she reached out a hand and very gently stroked it. She turned to him and shook her head sadly.

“It is Rose...” He walked forward and placed both palms onto the cold concrete. Rose imitated his actions and was surprised to feel a faint tingling in her fingers. She pulled back quickly, clearly shocked.

“But, it’s too small!”

“Come on, Rose… all you see isn't necessarily all you see!” He smiled at her, but she could read the depths of his need for this and his need for her to understand this.

“What do we do?” The Doctor pulled out his new sonic… a prototype, but it was getting there fast; and scanned the column gently.

“This is going to take time and patience. I have to work out a way.” Rose stood back and let him continue to mutter as he stroked every part of that column. She could even feel a little envious of it and smiled at her self for being silly.

*************

A few days later the Doctor wandered up to Rose’s floor to find her at the end of the day. They were planning to go and have something to eat at their favourite pub before coming back to continue work on gaining access to the hidden TARDIS.

He was standing on a balcony, which had an overview of the whole office floor plan; when he caught sight of her.

She was talking to some blonde bloke who had his back to him. She was animated, her very distinctive smile, the one that he thought was reserved for him; was very apparent, the little pink tongue just poking out. He felt a surge of some new emotion rip through him.

She pulled back her head and brushed her hair behind her ears. Then she laughed, he could hear her throaty exchange as she leaned into the man, touching his arm and whispering to him.

White hot bolts of energy coursed through him of the like that he had never experienced before. 

“Little flirt!” he muttered under his breath and shoved his hands angrily into his pockets as he continued to glare down at her. His fingers closed around his new sonic and then he had an idea.

A few evenings ago they had been watching a film on television. It had been quite amusing. That American actor… the one with the enormous personality, who the Doctor believed was probably insane; was in it. He had to take on the role of God to learn an important life lesson. That actress from Friends co-starred with him in this film.

He focused on Rose and what he wanted to achieve. Concentrating hard, he sent out a viscious thought wave.

The effect was instantaneous. Rose jolted forward grabbing the man and gasping. This wouldn't do. His anger spread over him and he shot out at her again. She doubled over and the man bent down looking frantically about him for help. Rose let out a moan as he continued his onslaught of her mind.

People were now gathering around her as she fell to her knees. She pulled herself up between two desks and looked about her. She looked up and caught his black gaze. Shaking her head slightly, she made her way towards the stairs. Half angry and half amused, he continued his attack and made his own way towards her.

They met at the bottom of the stairs. Rose, by now, was ruffled and panting. Her eyes were glazed and black. She was full of anger and wanton desire at the same time. Everyone was looking on, worried, as the Doctor took her arm and guided her to her office muttering loudly.

“Rose, I told you that bacon was off!” He shut the door firmly and turned to her smiling proudly. He wasn't prepared for the slap that he got. A slap that would have made her mother proud, he thought, as he rubbed his smarting cheek.

“What the bleedin’ hell do you think you’re playin’ at?” she roared.

“You… behaving like a floozy! No need to resort to violence!”

“You. Were. Jealous? Oh for God’s sake! You entered my head… without my permission! Did you see exactly who I was talking to? No! You just bounded in and did… what was that?”

“Thought I’d try it out… I don’t know… mind sex?”

“Jake was just telling me all about the hilarious story about when he met his current boyfriend!”

“Jake? Oh!” he managed to look a little sheepish.

“Oh? Do you now how embarrassing that was?” 

“Why was it embarrassing? They didn't know!”

“I knew! Don’t you ever, ever try that in public again!” She glared at him as she straightened her clothes and hair and got her jacket.

“My emotions got a bit… in public?” He stopped as he realised exactly what she had said. He grinned and put his hands around her waist and pulled her into him. 

“You liked it? You know you did!” She pulled back, her eyes still a little opaque.

“Let’s just say it has possibilities?” She picked up her bag and pulled him out of her office.

“Yup!” he muttered popping the p, “still got it!”

 

*******************

 

After they had eaten they went back down to the basement and he continued his gentle assault on the TARDIS.

Rose curled up on an old sofa that had been bought down for the late-shifters. She was practically asleep, but was watching him from under heavy lashes. She was admiring his pert bottom when he turned and smiled at her. She looked back sheepishly.

“Just practisin’...” He bent down and tweaked her nose.

“Yes, but you shouldn't be concentrating on my bum, Rose… you should be concentrating on the… TARDIS… oh, but that’s brilliant!” he yelled, jumping up and rubbing his hands through his hair.

“What is? What did I do?” He turned back to her and sat down.

“You're going to learn how to do that properly. With two heads connecting we just might, just might, be able to unlock this baby and get her out of here!” He turned away from Rose’s bewildered expression and beamed happily at the concrete column.


	22. Chapter 22

Tuition. Teaching. Instruction. Anyway that they tried to look at it, it didn't seem to sound right.

“Let me show you?” he asked one evening a few days later after one attempt had ended in hysterical giggles and her accusing him of her tickling her inside her head.

“But, surely, it’s a two way thing? I mean, if we have to connect our brains together in order that we establish some kind of connection with this?” She reached out and stroked the concrete column as she spoke.

“Listen to you, Rose Tyler! You know exactly what we need to do and yet you’re holding back! Don’t you trust me?”

“Course I trust you! I trust you more than anyone, more than my own mother! It’s just what you’re askin’ isn't… well, it ain't human! You’ll know what I’m thinking!”

“No, not if you don’t want me to! If I wanted to access your thoughts, don’t you think I could have done it by now? There are simple ways of blocking me if you don’t want me there!” He looked positively crestfallen as the words left his lips and she reached out and placed a palm against his cheek to reassure him.

“I have nothing to hide from you, but this, this is so… alien to me!” He grinned and nodded, pulling her into him.

“Have you something against alien all of a sudden?” He smirked, pressing his growing interest into her.

“Yes, me! Oh, don’t take the Mick, Doctor!” she pouted as her arms crept up around his neck.

“Then, let me show you Rose?” He looked sad, forlorn and almost desperate. She stared into his dark eyes for a long moment.

“Alright, but if I’m uncomfortable?”

“You won’t be… I promise!” He was smiling broadly and clinging onto her maybe a little too tightly.

“Do you want to do it here?” she asked after a while. They were in the basement again and he smiled cheekily.

“That sounded rude!”

“It did, didn't it?” Her tongue left her mouth and touched the corner of her lips. He contemplated her and then shook his head.

“No, not here. I think we need somewhere peaceful and quiet where you can relax and enjoy the experience. I've had a word with Pete and arranged a weekend away. We’re headed for Scotland.”

“We are?”

“Yep… romantic break… little cottage by a loch… no one around for miles!”

“You… you planned this?”

“Rose, I planned this because I wanted to celebrate being here with you for a whole quarter of a year! It was going to be a surprise! But, if we can bond while we’re there, so much the better!”

“Bond?”

“That is what we’re trying to do!”

“It is?”

“Rose! Yes, we’re going to bond! Didn't you realise?”

“I’m not even sure I know what it means!”

“The Time Lords had a special Bonding ceremony… rather like a wedding… or a honeymoon, I suppose! We don’t have to do anything as stuffy as that. We'll bind ourselves together forever. Up here.” He tapped his temple gently. She could see how excited he was by the prospect of this. His eyes were rounded and nearly black and his mouth twitched almost nervously.

“But, aren't we anyway?”

“Not in the way I mean… this is a permanent joining… it is unbreakable. There's no going back once we are fully bonded.”

“Yeah… look I am sorry. I’m just having a little difficulty grasping this. It’s the fear of something new, I suppose. I know how I have felt the times that you've slipped into my head by mistake. There’s something very exciting about it. There’s also something a little scary too! We will just have to go through it step by step.”

“Yes… but understand this. If you have doubts in us… any doubts… it won’t work.”

“I have no doubts in us whatsoever, Doctor! None at all… I just don’t know if I can be what you want!”

“Rose, you are everything I want! You can do this, I know you can! You just have to stop fighting it!”

“Am I?”

“Yes… it goes against the grain for you. I understand that. But you've opened yourself up to believe in so many unbelievable things before… you need to believe in this!”

“Okay… I just have to open my mind to it. Oh, pardon the pun!”

“I love you...”

“You’re getting very good at saying that!”

“It comes easy… the practise… doesn't go against the grain so much anymore!”

“Touché! Doctor, you seem to have got… um… a little excited with all this talk?” She grinned as he pressed into her.

“Yes… and?”

“And… no one about… maybe we could participate in a little physical bonding of our own?”

“Here?” he asked in mock-shocked tones.

“No one about… I’m sure we can manage on that sofa?” She inclined her head towards the sofa and he grinned as he pushed her backwards toward it.

 

**********

“Oh, good grief!” exclaimed Pete as he shut off his screen and instructed the CCTV cameras in the basement to switch down. That would teach him for trying to spy on his favourite couple! He would have to wait to find out what, exactly, they had discovered down there.


	23. Chapter 23

The drive from Glasgow airport to Trossachs in the hired car wasn't very hard. The Doctor found he enjoyed taking the long and winding roads and hummed a familiar tune while Rose looked at the landscape about her.

Within the hour they came over a hill and gasped at the beautiful scene that met their eyes. Loch Katrine nestled at the bottom of the valley, a thin layer of mist coating her surface making it seem almost ethereal.

They continued the drive down to the only cottage in sight. It was of picture postcard standard, white-washed and thatched with a faint whisper of smoke trailing from it’s chimney.

“It’s perfect!” said Rose on a whispered breath as she got out of the car. He grinned happily at her over the roof of the car. It was almost the same feeling he got observing her face when he opened the TARDIS doors on a new world.

There was no one at the cottage, although evidence of someone being there recently was apparent. The fire was stoked, the fridge well stocked and the bed was freshly made.There was a washed out table and chairs on the decking outside the front door and this overlooked the beautiful, peaceful loch.

“It _is_ perfect!” he muttered grabbing her waist and planting an excited wet kiss on her unsuspecting mouth.

“It’s lovely here… quiet. No monsters?”

“Rose! This is Loch Katrine, not Ness! This is most famous for it’s inspiration for a very famous nineteenth century poem. The Lady of the Lake?”

“Yeah… we did it at school… fell asleep!” said Rose running her fingers through his hair. It was getting a little too long again, she would have to persuade him to get it cut.

“Really? What a terrible shame! Must have been the teaching, Scott is not a boring writer at all!”

“No? Well… you have yet to convince me, Doctor!”

“Challenging me, Tyler?” She cocked her head to one side knowing that he had already won, because if he undertook to read her that very long and complicated piece of literature she knew only too well that his voice would win her over completely.

“There must be better things to do?” she said softly.

“Oh yes! The question is: what first?”

“First?” It was a loaded response full of promise.

“Do we eat? Take an evening stroll around the loch? Or…” he stopped and looked down at her with a predatory smile.

“Or?” she asked, only her amber eyes showing the deer trapped in head light look that betrayed her nerves.

“Or, we could see just how loudly I can actually make you squeal!”

“Doctor! You shock me! I really think you may have a one track mind!” She smiled at him happily in this now familiar territory.

“I thought that that was why we were here?”

“Sorry?”

“Specifically so that we can add some other tracks to our minds!”

“You mean this… bonding… is going to interfere with our sex life?”

“Interfere? Well, not in a negative way, no. If anything it will push our boundaries further. Our minds have many tracks to travel and it’s gonna be… fantastic!”

“Yeah?”

“Yes!” Their clothes were off in moments and they made frantic and needy love on the hearth rug and Rose did indeed make very much more noise than she had ever made before. Truth be told, and he would deny it later; the Doctor probably made just as much as she.

They lay on the furry rug as the night fell and their bodies glowed in the flickering of the fire. He traced little symbols over her shoulders and hummed a tune that she didn't know but recognised.

“Now this is perfection,” she whispered as her eyes drooped, his touch lulling her into sleep.

“You can say that again,” came the whispered reply and Rose startled as she realised that he wasn't speaking. He moved his finger to her lips as she opened her mouth to reply as she felt the strange fluttering inside her head. She remained still and quiet and he moved freely about… not looking, not speaking… just there. Their eyes were locked and serious as he felt his way around. Finally, he moved out.

“What was that?” she whispered.

“Nothing, just had a look while you’re so relaxed… you have a beautiful mind.” Rose snorted and clamped her hand to her mouth. He laughed nervously as his eyebrows knitted together.

“Oh, Doctor, you do say some of the cheesiest things!” she crowed and he looked hurt.

“Rose, if you aren't going to take this seriously, than there’s no point!” he pouted. She kissed the jutting lip and nibbled it.

“Didn't say that I wasn't being serious… it felt nice.” He pulled her tightly to him and breathed a sigh into her ear.

“Really?”

“Yep… I like having you inside me! I just wasn't expectin’ it to begin so soon!”

“Rose Tyler… you’re being rude again!”

“Yes, I was, I couldn't resist the innuendo. Seriously though, Doctor… you have this slightly anxious feel about you in regards to this, can you explain that to me?” There was a long pause as he contemplated her question. She lay back and looked up into his face.

“It’s like I've been alone so long, you know?”

“Not any more...”

“No. I mean since the Time War. Since my people stopped being up here. It is a lonely existence. Being part human dulls it, just a little. But the prospect of having you learn to connect with me, Rose! Oh, it is more than I could hope for! It’s a gift… you are a gift!”

“So, I’m your apprentice, then?”

“Yes, you are going to be my little Padawan for a while!”

“Oh? Does that make you my Master?” she teased.

“No, don’t… don’t… just don’t!” He sat up and stared into the fire. Rose sat up beside him.

“Sorry… did I say something wrong?” she asked gently. He turned to her and rested his forehead against hers.

“There are some things that you will understand when we bond that will make all this so much easier.” His voice was very low and Rose pulled back.

“Still think that some things need to be said.” Her voice was low, but she meant every word. He nodded and pulled her into him, holding her very tightly.

“I’m starving!” she whispered in his ear, which broke the ice and caused him to laugh out loud. 

“Humans… governed by their stomachs and their hormones!” he said getting up and pulling her up with him.

“Yeah, and you love it!” she retorted slapping his naked bum as she passed him and moving to the tiny kitchen to see what she could find. He followed her and came up behind her expressing the fact that she was correct in this.

“I want to eat!” she said laughing.

“Ah yes, but the question is, what do you want to eat?”

“Now who’s being rude?”

“Rude food… oh Rose!”

“No, Doctor!” She backed away as he picked up a can of whipped cream and a bunch of bananas.

“But bananas are good...” he smiled, following her as she ran.


	24. Chapter 24

It was dark outside by the loch and the Doctor felt the chill night wind hit his naked body.

“Rose?” he called into the dark. The response was a giggle followed by the sound of someone crashing into the black loch. A squeal confirmed the cold as parts of her hit the icy water.

He grinned and dropped the food. Racing into the water, he hadn't anticipated just how shocking the temperature could be and he shrieked like a girl when the depth reached the top of his thighs.

As his eyes got used to the pale moonlight, he could just make her out in the water. She was in above her bare breasts and grinning at him.

“It’s bloody freezing!” she said with a laugh and dived under the water resurfacing just in front of him and splashing at him, making him squeal all the more.

“Don’t!” he shouted, standing in the water just above his waist and shivering.

“Come on, chicken! It’s fine when you get used to it!” She swam away a little and dived again coming towards him and making a grab at him. “You’re not gonna let a little cold water faze you, are you?”

“Don’t Rose! It’s very cold… I've never felt anything quite so shocking. Oh my God!”

“What, Doctor? Is there something in the water?” Rose looked about them every which way, the smirk wiped from her face.

“No! It’s… it’s my manly bits! They’re disappearing!” Rose stared at him for a beat until a huge snort of laughter escaped her.

“No, really they are!” he stuttered, shocked at her reaction.

“Doctor… it’s the cold… it’s okay… perfectly normal!” she spluttered between her laughter.

“Really? Why on earth would you encourage this, then? He seemed genuinely shocked.

“I didn't know it was going to be this cold! It wasn't premeditated… I just felt the urge. It was fine while I had the adrenalin pumping around and I was moving about! Come on… let’s go in and get you warmed up!” She grabbed his free hand and together they walked out of the water.

“I can still hear you laughing at me! It isn't funny!” he retorted, the offence clearly audible in his tone.

“It really _is_ funny… come on… no harm done. There will be no everlasting damage! I’ll soon warm you up!” He grinned, despite himself; at the promise in her voice.

Pulling a huge quilt about them and sitting as close to the fire as possible she observed him.

“You have so much to learn, don’t you?” He turned and looked at her with a small smile. His body was warming up and he was beginning to feel much better.

“I learn something new about myself every day. It’s quite refreshing really.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah… it’s like I’m me, but I’m not. I've changed my whole self a fair few times, but I've always known the physicalities. Personality quirks were an exciting part of change. It’s a long life I've led. But this human part of me is so entirely alien to me… it’s beyond my control and I love it! I love it because I’m free… I love it because I can’t predict everything any more and I love it because I get to share it all with you!” Rose stared at him for a while her eyelids drooping slightly, then she replied.

“Me too… you know, I would have shared your life anyway you asked. If we had just stayed as we were… travelling... regenerations, the lot… I would always have stayed. I can't believe how lucky I am! And… I want this so much more than anything I've ever wanted! That surprises me… I want to share everything with you. With this you.”

“Everything?” His voice quavered slightly, a hint of desperation and need tingeing it. Rose opened her eyes and turned to him pushing at his shoulders so that he had to lie back, then she straddled him.

“Yes, everything,” she whispered bending low and kissing him. Then she stopped and pulled back with a huge grin.

“I think your manly bits may have recovered!” she laughed softly.

“Oh yes… you working your magic on me is very healing!” He wriggled under her.

“I mean it though, I _am_ ready,” she said seriously. He lay still for a while, taking in every fantastic feature of her in the flickering fire light. Her eyes were wide, pupils dilated and her skin glowed. 

He nodded and sat up. She wrapped her legs around him and he pulled her body as close to him. Their bodies were now as close together as they could possibly get. Almost.

She moved onto him and slid down into his lap with a sigh.

Wrapped in each other and connected together, she felt the familiar fluttering inside her head. Then he whispered to her.

“Relax, just let me in… don’t fight it.” He literally fell into her head at this point and then there was nothing to distinguish between them. They were one.

She found herself feeling all that he could feel. His thoughts, his emotions, his memories and his dreams. And more than this, it was like she was him and he was her. No end and no beginning.

As they moved gently into the throes of lovemaking, their bodies and minds submerged and became one whole spiritual being. The feelings they were having intensified both physically and mentally and she could feel him inside her in oh, so many ways.

It felt like very little time and yet it felt like forever before they both simultaneously reached a tumultuous climax. Their bodies and minds exploding into a glorious mass of intense, overly sensitised feelings of colours and heat.

Rose slumped against him, spent in every way and he held her tightly, unwilling to break the connection too soon.

As she came around, she became aware of their bodies slick with a sheen of sweat, sliding against one another. His eyes were intense, fixed onto hers; deep and dark and filled with emotion. Her whole body seemed to tingle with energy and every movement sent a reaction coursing through her.

“Rose Tyler… I love you,” he said softly and her ears rang with the sound of his voice. She laughed at how clever they had been.

“Quite right too!” she said lightly, although they both knew there was nothing light about it. She slid off him and pulled him down to lie beside her, their bodies still entwined and sticky.

“That. Was. Incredible!” she whispered placing little butterfly kisses up his neck. He pulled back and grinned into her face.

“I know! I've never experienced anything like it...” he replied softly, a slight tremor to his voice telling how emotionally charged he was. He stole her lips into a passionate kiss, but she pulled back looking stunned.

“Seriously? You’re telling me it’s never been like that for you? Was it the sex that made it so different?”

“No! It was a first for us both. I never did that either!”

“You never bonded with anyone?”

“Nope… I've had experiences of the mind before… unavoidable growing up really, one has to experiment. I've never fully bonded with anyone, not my parents, not… oh, nobody! And the sex? Oh my God, Rose! My people were insane to rule that out!”

“I suppose you've got to be really committed… really in love?”

“Oh yes! Couldn't happen otherwise!” Rose lay down beside him on her side and snuggled into his neck.

“So we’re bonded now?” she said into the warm skin.

“Oh yes! Can’t you feel it?” His voice went up slightly in wonder.

“Truthfully? I feel like I can feel everything and I feel completely shagged out at the same time!” He laughed heartily at the pun and turned to face her so that their noses were touching.

“Go to sleep, Rose Tyler… get some well deserved rest. I’ll feel you in the morning!”

“Mmmm… okay… love you,” she whispered back even as she was dropping off.

“I know, can feel it completely,” he whispered back, but he got no answer and he wasn't sure if she had heard. She was asleep. He rolled onto his back and smiled at the ceiling for a long, long time.

He hadn't felt as complete as this in centuries, if ever.

He tried very hard to send out positive energy to the part of him that roamed another universe, hoping that his own happiness would bring some kind of peace to his torment.


	25. Chapter 25

“Again?” she asked out loud only to be reprimanded by a tug inside her head. He grinned as he drove and said nothing, just continued to forge into her head.

“Why not again? We have to keep practising!” he thought and it was as if he were speaking into her ear.

“We must have done this over a dozen times over the weekend! I’m exhausted and it might distract you from your driving!”

“ Forty-two times, actually! Me? Oh no, I think you may have confused me with someone else… excellent multi-tasker, me!” He placed a hand on her thigh as he said this inside her head and she jumped as his hand touched bare skin.

“Doctor… I really don’t… oh!” she gasped as his fingers walked lazily up to her scanty knickers and stroked the smooth material which was already getting a little damp.

“See? You want to...” his voice whispered gently, seductively.

“Yes, but not when you’re…” 

“No speak!” he demanded and she quickly complied and switched to this new way of communication.

“Not when you’re driving! Besides, I realise it's important that I learn how to do this properly, but we always end up having… sex along with it and, as much as I like it, I’m sure that wasn't the idea?”

“No, them’s the perks!” he taunted her as his fingers slid under the now slick material making her thighs open with an involuntary shudder. His grin widened as he delved his fingers into her.

“Undo your seat belt,” he urged her quietly. She quickly did as he asked and let her seat drop backwards so she was lying down and hopefully out of view from passing travellers.

“Off!” She wriggled out of her knickers and threw them over her head.

“This is too dangerous!” she panted as his set a rhythm to her and the fluttering started in her head and in her groin.

“It’s fine… enjoy... relax... I’m watching the road!”

Rose let her self go at this point having very little choice in the matter and not really wanting to be too sensible. 

**********

It was when he was outside the car surveying the damage that had incurred that she realised how idiotic they had been.

“Well, we have a flat tyre and there’s a nasty bump to the near-side, but it’ll be drivable when I've changed the tyre!”

“Bloody idiot! What were you thinking? We could have been killed! “excellent multi-tasker, me”! Can you imagine? Us? Torchwood's finest, killed whilst fingering in a hired car on the Scottish high roads?”

“Fingering… that’s… that’s so vulgar, Rose!”

“What would you call it then, what would everyone else? Our colleagues, the press. Mum? Oh my God, can you imagine my mum?” She giggled despite herself, the shock taking her. He laughed back and pulled her shaking body into his arms. Quickly her laughter subsided and turned into tears.

“Sshh… I’m sorry… I really should try and control these stupid hormones… I was wrong...” Her sobbing stopped abruptly and she pulled back and stared at him in amazement.

“Pardon? What did you just admit to?” She smiled weakly through her tear-stained, pale face.

“That’s better. Me, I was wrong. You like hearing that, do you?” The smile turned into that grin that always set him off, so she quickly pulled in her tongue.

“If we want to make our flight, you better get that tyre changed… need a hand?”

“Ummm… think my hand has got us into enough bother, don’t you? You'd better find your knickers, don’t want you wandering around the airport half-naked… although that would be very exciting!”

“Shut-up and get on with it!” She laughed as he reluctantly got out of the car and made for the back of it in search of the spare tyre.

After a few distractions, mainly because Rose was climbing around the car searching for her underwear without her underwear on; they were back on the road.

“Shall we stay in London tonight?” he asked her as they pulled up at the hire car unit and handed over their keys and explained about the blow-out they had had which had resulted in the collision into the wall.

“If you want… are we going to get to work on the TARDIS tonight?”

“No… thought we could practise a bit more in the privacy of a hotel room and start early in the morning?”

“Okay… I’ll have to ring Mum, but that’d be nice… sort of prolongs our weekend!”

“I was wondering… do they reach altitudes of over a mile on these short haul flights?”

“Doctor, you are insatiable!” squeaked Rose, but still felt a thrill of excitement as she walked quickly to the check-in counter. He sauntered after her, hands in pockets and that lazy grin on his face. 

**********

Whether they made the mile-high club or not, it was a very red-faced Rose that left the plane to a round of applause from a rugby team who had shared the flight and had heard their shenanigans pan-out. There had been much laughter when the steward had knocked on the door and asked them, with a cough; to return to their seats as they were about to land.

Rose lay, relieved in the huge hotel tub. The Doctor was in the bedroom ordering some supper, which he found a very serious task and took him so much time that Rose eventually left him to it. She didn't care if the Edam was from Holland… she just wanted to eat!

They had managed a whole telepathic conversation between them without resorting to innuendo and being rude. Rose was feeling mentally wiped out and was on the verge of falling asleep in amongst the millions of bubbles she had put in her bath, when the Doctor wheeled a trolley laden with goodies into the bathroom.

“Bathroom service!” She jumped out of her doze and surveyed him with hooded eyes. He was completely naked.

“You’re naked!”

“Oh yes! Thought we could eat and get clean together at the same time, what do you reckon?” He toed the water at her feet and, satisfied it hadn't got too cold; he got in.

“Next time you take me away for a quiet weekend, I‘ll remember you mean a shagathon!”

“Really, can I help if you’re so sexy?”

“Nope, I suppose you can’t!” She beamed at him with a self-satisfied grin that was virtually a mirror image of himself.

“Oh, Rose Tyler, when we get this TARDIS going…”

“You mean if!” she interrupted.

“When, I mean, when... when we get this TARDIS going I am going to take you on a “shagathon” through time and space!”

“That isn't the only reason, though is it, not just the sex?” She suddenly looked very serious and he started, wiping his own grin from his face.

“Don’t be a nincompoop, Rose Tyler, I love you, want to spend the rest of my life with you… sharing everything. All we had before… and so much more. No more hiding, no more lies. You and me… forever!”

“And all the shagging?”

“Them’s the perks!”


	26. Chapter 26

Pete Tyler arrived at the Torchwood Institute late that Tuesday morning. To say he looked worried was an understatement.

Jackie had wanted to come, but he had told her to remain at home with Tony. Man the phones and let him know if she heard anything.

He was met in the reception area by most of the top members of his team. Two very apparent members were absent. 

“Mr Tyler,” nodded Seb, a large, tall dark man with close cropped hair. Pete’s second on the field. 

“Give me what you've got,” muttered Pete as he walked towards the lifts, the others all walking in step with him.

“You saw both of them yesterday, more than once. They were fine. Miss Tyler stayed in her office for the most of the day. They were both in the canteen for lunch. She went down at five and continued to help him with a project he’d been working on. Nothing particularly hazardous. Some kind of copper filter. They remained there until the last of his staff went home. Esther was the last to see them. She left them together at about eight thirty. The basement doors were locked behind her and weren't unlocked until eight this morning. Nobody went in and nobody came out.”

“So, have you studied any of the video footage?”

“Pete, we haven’t filmed the two of them alone down there since you instructed shut-down last month.”

“I didn't shut the cameras down… I merely shut-down visual. There should still be constant recording. It’s part of the security system of the building.” Seb nodded at a woman to his left and together they moved off in a different direction. Jake moved to Pete’s side as they got into the lift and started to descend.

“How’s Jackie?”

“Doing her nut… ringing their mobiles on constant. It was all I could do to prevent her from coming with me. Told her someone needed to be there just in case.”

“What are they playing at Pete?” Pete turned to Jake, his face was grey and sallow. He looked very much older.

“They wouldn't just up and go, Jake, neither of them would do that to either of us!”

“No? You’re completely sure? I mean from what Mickey told me, they did just that to Jackie. Left her on her own for twelve months without a word!”

“It’s not the same, Jake!” snapped Pete.

“Whatever you say, Sir,” said Jake backing off. Pete’s eyebrows knitted as he digested the information. Then the doors slid open and they were in the quiet basement.

All members of staff had been redirected to a different department for the interim. The place had been thoroughly, meticulously and very carefully searched from top to toe.

Pete noticed both Rose’s short leather jacket and the Doctor’s longer one, still hanging on an old fashioned hat stand by his desk.

“Anything?”

“Nope… no paperwork about whatever they've been working on all those nights… we can find nothing unusual at all.” Pete surveyed the area around the Doctor’s work station. He pulled his radio from his belt, it beeped and crackled.

“Just sending footage to the Doctor’s P.C.” The whole group marched to the Doctor’s desk and Pete flicked on the computer.

Bent over they watched as Rose and the Doctor said goodnight to Esther. Then they kissed for what seemed like ages causing a ripple of embarrassment around the group, but Pete shook it off. When the embrace was finished, they moved to a concrete pillar in the far corner of the huge room. They were in heavy conversation and Pete wished, not for the first time, that he had ordered sound to be installed. He hadn't thought it necessary at the time.

The Doctor stroked the concrete pillar slowly, his palms covering every inch of the surface and all the while Rose looked on. The he turned to her and put out a hand, she paused and then took it and he pulled her towards the pillar and himself. Her free hand reached up and touched the pillar.

And there they stood, one palm each placed flat on the concrete pillar and one hand each grasped in the others. Pete instructed the computer to zoom in on their faces. Both had their eyes closed and the Doctor’s lips were moving gently as if he were muttering some kind of mantra.

“What are they doing?” whispered Jake. He moved to the exact same concrete pillar and touched it, then he turned to Pete shaking his head, “nothing.”

They continued to watch the film in fast motion, trying to keep a focus on the couple who remained in the same position for hours. Pete’s phone rang shrilly. He pulled from his pocket.

“Jack’s?”

“Pete… anything?”

“Nothing… though they might have got in touch with you?”

“No… Oh God! Something awful has happened… they wouldn't just disappear like this! You've got to do something!”

“Jackie, love… I’m on it right now! Honestly as soon as I… wait, Jake, go back! Jackie, I've got to go… I’ll call back in a bit!”

“Be careful, Pete!”

“Always, Jackie!” He clicked his phone and stared at the screen. 

“Stop! There!” They watched the screen as the Doctor and Rose were there one minute and the next, they were gone.


	27. Chapter 27

“This is another fine mess you've gotten us into!” hissed Rose glaring at the Doctor who was strapped to the metal strut opposite the one she was strapped to.

“Who are you now, Oliver Hardy? Of course it’s going to be wary of us, Rose. It must have been trapped alone here for a while!”

“But why tie us up… what happened?” 

“Must have telepathically knocked us out… I’m pretty sure there’s no one else here!”

“Pretty sure! Whadyamean pretty sure?” Rose was getting flustered again and fear tinged her anger. The Doctor couldn't help but react with a burst of testosterone. This gave him a silly grin and a feeling of wanting to break out of his shackles and rescue his bond mate.

“Definitely, no one here!” 

“You can wipe that look off your face an' all! I can’t believe you, did you not think that it wasn't letting us in because it was hostile?” Rose wriggled vigorously in her ties, desperately trying to get free.

“Don’t, Rose, you’ll end up hurting yourself… it won’t release you until it feels ready to... just accept it. It’s scanning us again!” They remained still as a beam of light moved over their bodies. Rose stared hard at him trying to send him thought waves, but he shook his head gently at her.

“You do not make sense.” It wasn't so much a voice as a feeling in their heads. Rose jumped at this new intrusion but the Doctor remained calm.

“No… I wouldn't… ’m something new,” he thought softly.

“Silence, Human of Gallifrey. I was referring to the female… she is not what she seems… her veins have… elements that shouldn't be.”

“Me? I’m nobody… just ordinary!” exclaimed Rose. She spoke out loud, still unfamiliar with the ability to convey telepathic thought.

“Rose Tyler, never say that! You’re brilliant, you are!” The Doctor grinned cheekily at her although she could sense the underbelly of doubt in him.

“Explain her to me Human of Gallifrey… how did you become, the pair of you?”

“Well… I was once a Time Lord...”

“Nonsense! You speak nonsense!”

“It makes sense. I was a Time Lord. The Doctor. No? Well… I was in my ninth cycle when I met this woman. It was just after the Time War ended…” A horrible feeling rushed through them. Rose felt as if the air was being crushed from her.

“Time War! No one must speak of it! And you, who appear so young, telling me of being nearer a millennium… this has to make sense!”

“Poor thing… you've been through it, haven’t you? What happened? How long have you…” The Doctor’s face paled as the TARDIS silenced him again.

“To the point… I have no patience for you self-opinionated intruders!”

“Human biological meta crisis! I am the result of a human biological meta crisis!” said the Doctor quickly. The TARDIS scanned him again. Blue lights moving over his body and lingering at his head and his right hand.

“Possible, a Human-Time Lord, then. And the female? What is she? What has she been?” Rose looked at the Doctor, confused. He stared intently at her and then spoke.

“Once she looked into the eye of my own dear lost TARDIS. She took in the vortex itself to save me. I removed it from her. There will always be shadows of what has been.”

The TARDIS considered this for a time and then slowly they were released from their binds.

“You used a life-cycle to save her. You say that you took time out of her. I say that a footprint isn't always a boot. Why have you tried so long and so hard to gain access to me?” The Doctor rubbed his wrists and moved towards Rose, but a force field prevented him from getting anywhere near her.

“I didn't come to speak riddles or to analyse what we are. We are something new. My TARDIS is lost to me. The Time Lord I once was has her in a different universe. What is a Time Lord without a TARDIS, or indeed a TARDIS without her Time Lord?”

“My Lord is lost… they all died!”

“Not all… someone had to trigger the explosion.” His voice rang out in their heads although it was low and sullen. His face took on the expression of someone who bore the burden of great guilt. This wasn't the first time she had seen this.

“You are him?” The TARDIS rumbled.

“I am.” The TARDIS moved from their consciousnesses immediately and they were alone in this new console room.

“Where’s it gone?” said Rose alarmed as they fell into each others arms and held each other very tightly. He pulled back and looked into her face.

“Time out… it’s a lot of information to take in… she’ll be back!”

“What happened?”

“She will be back… we will know soon enough. You’re picking it all up?”

“Yes… it’s scary, she’s not like the old TARDIS at all!”

“She’s a 103-Form TARDIS… she was built for battle. Her pilot must have been killed in the Time War.”

“A battle ship? Her pilot?”

“Probably a young Time Lord… poor man. This ship is frightened… she is built to trust no one. It will take some doing to win her over. But we’re in!”

“What about the outside world, Doctor?”

“Sorry?”

“We've been gone hours, everyone will be worried about us! Pete, my mum?”

“Rose… that’s the last of my worries! They know we’ll be alright... you’re with me!”

“Exactly!” He frowned at her and shook his head.

“I’ll ask her to let us send message to them when she returns. I don’t think she’s in any mood to negotiate, though.” He moved to the small console in the centre of the room still gripping her hand tightly. His other hand ran over the sleek controls, his mouth turned up in a fixed smile.

“What?”

“She’s much younger than our old girl… four hundred probably. So sad how they produced these, all for nothing. Capped them so they couldn't be too willful. How any Time Lord could develop a relationship with one is beyond me… and yet… I mean there seems to be little power here… she must have some residual stock somewhere. I wonder…” He led her down a corridor past a dark little galley and a pokey cabin with a single hammock tied across it. The whole place was simple and very much smaller than the TARDIS Rose was accustomed to. Finally, he stopped at a large door at the end of the one corridor in the whole ship. He said nothing for a long time.

“Doctor?” asked Rose after a while. He turned to her and breathed out as if she had awakened him from a deep sleep. He didn't say anything, but opened the door and walked into the room pulling Rose along with him.

It looked like some kind of church to Rose. All pillars and old paving slabs carved in what she recognised as the Gallifreyan scriptures she had seen around the TARDIS. In the centre of the room was a large round stone set in the floor.

The Doctor walked over to it and sat on a ledge beside it, bringing Rose down beside him. He touched the stone and immediately it slowly slid back. Beneath them was a swirling, misty vortex. The Doctor stared down in to the mist and Rose felt fear gripping at her as she remembered looking into a different type of vortex a lifetime and a universe ago. She squeezed his hand and muttered to him both in voice and in mind.

A small light blinked way down below them. A tiny dot that might only have been a reflection had the Doctor not known better. He turned to her, his eyes wet with tears.

“Harmony exists!” he whispered.


	28. Chapter 28

“Doctor? What does that mean? Harmony exists… who is Harmony?” The Doctor turned from the swirling vortex and looked at Rose blankly, then he shook himself and reverently closed the stones back across the chasm.

“Harmony… the Eye of Harmony… it was a power source upon Gallifrey, I mean people said it was myth, but the power source was what sustained our powers across the universes. They were able to fuel our TARDISes using the power source…the Eye of Harmony was able to connect through each TARDIS and therefore keep the telepathic link with the Time Lords, wherever they were.”

“Is it the same as the Heart of the TARDIS?”

“Not exactly, no… the Heart of the TARDIS is more the individual ships own connection to the time and space vortexes, the Eye of Harmony was an overall connection. I believed it had dispersed with Gallifrey.”

“I cling to the power of my forbearers… it is all I have.” The TARDIS’s thoughts breezed through them; her voice was meeker, a little softer.

“You have _us now_ … we can ease your loneliness... if you let us.” It was Rose that made this contact and the Doctor watched her, a feeling of pure pride flooding through him.

“How can this be? I had one pilot and I should have perished with him? I have stood here for so long. How can I accept anyone in?”

“I can help...” The TARDIS bristled as the Doctor spoke. She seemed to be responding to the feminine tones of Rose’s communications much more positively.

“He really can,” she said gently. The TARDIS remained silent, and the Doctor nodded to Rose to continue.

“We're not dangerous. We're travellers. Universal diplomats. You would be free of this place.”

“I am a warrior. Built for war. What use have I for peacemaking?”

“We all have a war to fight. Ours is for justice, most warriors would say that their goal is the same.” The TARDIS didn't overreact to his words this time.

“I must ask you, is it possible to send word to my people to let them know we are safe?” Rose asked after a long pause. There was another silence. The Doctor looked at her and shook his head ever so slightly.

“It’s gone again?”

“She...bno, she is always about if she wants… this is about her terms, Rose, not ours. We are prisoners for the time being. You did brilliantly by the way.”

“Still not getting anywhere with it, though. Mum will be so worried!” 

He took her hand and nodded. “She knows, though. Knows that this is the sort of thing that happens in our life. She will understand.”

“I hope so. I feel so tired and hungry… we must have been in here days.”

“Two days, four hours, thirty seven minutes and fifteen seconds at the point you mentioned.” He took her hand and they headed back towards the small Galley they had passed. There was a loaf of bread and some cheese on the table. They sat down and ate ravenously. The Doctor stood and poured them tumblers of water from the tap and Rose gulped it down greedily. He stared at her as if she were some kind of disgusting alien creature as she belched loudly.

“Sorry, was starving!” she muttered with a grin.

“She did well to find us this. I mean, she's on limited resources and a Time Lord would have been able to go for weeks at a time without sustenance.”

“Is it wrong of me to be so tired?” Rose stifled a yawn and the Doctor couldn't help but smile fondly at her. She suddenly seemed very much like the young girl he had first started travelling with. He stood up and grabbed her hand.

Together, they moved into the cabin and observed the hammock swinging across it. He gestured for her to get in and she sat down nervously on the material, then she swung her legs around.

When she was nicely balanced, he climbed in beside her shoving her gently over and wrapping himself into her, she squeaked a little as the hammock rocked precariously and then their balance was found and they lay, swinging slightly; in each others arms.

“Could get used to this,” she murmured, sleep already beginning to take her.

“Mmmm... not entirely practical, but nice all the same,” he muttered into her hair. He got no reply as she had drifted easily into sleep. He, on the other hand, remained awake for some time, planning and plotting for their next big challenge. He smiled to himself as he thought of how brave Rose was being and how this TARDIS had responded to her.

Before he too, drifted into sleep, he thought of Jackie and how worried she would be. He tried to send her mental comfort, but knew that it would probably be in vain. She didn't have the most receptive of brains, everything always seemed to come out at volume. This didn't make him any less fond of her, just made projection pretty near impossible.

He held Rose tightly and fell into a sleep that still took him by surprise even after the last few months of being part-human. He was completely oblivious of the new scans that began on them as they slept. They didn't notice the lights dim slightly and the temperature raise itself. Nor did they feel the small change within the TARDIS as she began to prepare for their awakening.

 

*********************************

Jackie sat bolt upright in her bed, making Pete jump out of his skin.

“What?” he asked, panicked at her intake of breath and sitting up beside her.

“Rose!” she whispered.

“Jacks, it’s okay… we will find them. You know that she's with him, that she is in the best hands?”

“No, Pete, it’s okay… I saw them… sleeping. I don’t know where or how… but it was real. Remember when Rose heard him all that time ago? They're okay!” She turned to him, smiling and crying at the same time. He stared at her in awe and almost in disbelief. But he didn't question her, nor did he try to tell her she had been dreaming. The life he now led since he first met the Doctor had taught him that anything was possible and if Rose could get messages from him, then so could Jackie.

He took her in his arms and soothed the tension of the last few days away from her. She cried tears of joy and relief this time.

It was the first night in three that they both slept properly.


	29. Chapter 29

They rolled out of the hammock together and hit the floor hard. The Doctor took most of the force as he hit the floor and she landed on top of him.

“Ow!” he groaned.

“Umph!” was the noise that left her at the same time. They lay like that together for a while, breathing hard and acclimatizing themselves to their surroundings.

“Good morning...” he murmered after a while, a look crossing his face that Rose knew and wasn't prepared for, not in these circumstances. Before she could protest, he had flip-sided her and moved on top of her, bending down to kiss her.

“Doctor! We can’t! Not here!” She wriggled under him, but was unsuccessful at pushing him off.

“Why not here? I don’t understand… we haven’t for days, Rose… we’re alone… in a bedroom... of sorts, perfect setting really!”

“But, this TARDIS… it will see!” He looked at her oddly and then snorted.

“Oh, Rose, as if a TARDIS would have any interest in basic animal activities! Don’t you think our old TARDIS saw you late at night in your bedroom?”

“That’s private, that is! How would you know what went on late at night in my… Doctor?”

“I don’t… I was guessing… accurately by the sounds… and you have no idea what that does to me… come on, Rose… a TARDIS has no interest in our carnal needs… but I do!”

“Well, tempting as it is… I need the loo more than I need anything right now… don’t you?”

“I want you; Rose… I’m blindsided to anything else… please!”

“Doctor, are you begging me?”

“I would if it will help?”

“I'll wee myself if you don’t let me up!”

The Doctor groaned, rolled off her and watched her scuttle off to the door.

“I'm not done yet... you get straight back here when you've been, okay, Rose? Okay? Rose?” There was no answer and after what seemed like long enough, the Doctor rose a little awkwardly to his feet and went to find her.

She was standing in the doorway of a room he hadn't noticed the previous day.

“Doctor... look!” she whispered as she noticed him hovering beside her.

It was a small bathroom with a fairly over sized bath and shower above. There were the usual necessities, a toilet and sink. What was so surprising was the familiarity of it.

It was almost a perfect replica of Rose’s own bathroom back on board their old TARDIS. Same pink shower curtains with the little bubble pattern all over it, same assortment of shampoos and lotions on the glass shelf, same fluffy pink and white towels on the chrome towel rail, even the same rug on the floor.

“I don’t understand...” She turned to him with a look of pure bewilderment.

“I knew that you humans would need something for your hygiene requirements… so I took the liberty of exploring the information available in the Wolf’s head… I could not get past the doors of the Human of Gallifrey.” The voice within their heads sounded a little weak and the Doctor looked worried.

“You've overdone it, old girl… basic would have been fine for starters!”

“I had no indication of basic… I only saw this image and knew that you would need it.” Rose turned and pushed the Doctor back into the corridor and shut the door firmly.

“Your power is limited and you shouldn't over-exert yourself. Have you done yourself any damage?”

“My power is waning… I’m using most of it to protect Harmony. I need source. I think my controls took some damage on impact.”

“Want me to take a look? I promise not to interfere; you can watch me all the way?”

“I… I… do not… know.” The sound of a flushing toilet came from within the new and familiar bathroom and Rose appeared a few moments later, looking a little sheepish.

“That was close!” she said quietly.

“Please… let me… I want to help… you need me and I need you...” There was a silence as Rose tuned into their thought waves. The TARDIS didn't reply, but the feeling that they were giving was one of reluctant agreement. The Doctor strode into the bathroom and used the loo leaving the door open and Rose, gob-smacked, in the corridor.

“Nothing to hide!” he grinned as he washed his hands. Then he took Rose’s hand in his and set off for the Console room. 

The central column was in darkness and the Doctor moved towards the control panels, feeling for his new sonic and his specs.

“Bugger! They’re in my jacket!” he said out loud. 

Rose looked at him, puzzled. "What?”

“Need my sonic and specs!” The TARDIS rumbled and echoed. “they’re in my jacket, out there!” The lights flickered and Rose felt herself being restrained. She couldn't move.

The door squeaked as it opened slowly.

“Return immediately!” said the TARDIS. The Doctor walked out of the door, smiled at the two members of staff who were keeping watch, walked to his jacket and removed the needed articles. He winked at the men as he returned to the door and it shut behind him.

Rose was freed immediately and she felt a respectful apology sweep through her. “It’s okay… you have to learn to trust... I understand,” she answered quickly.

The Doctor donned his specs, rolled up his shirt sleeves and began a series of tests on the waning TARDIS.

“What’s wrong with her?” asked Rose.

“Mainly, I would say, that she is in need of a recharge… a refuel… there are a few circuits out, but nothing really bad… we need to source a power supply.”

“Cardiff?” she asked.

“Maybe...” 

Rose’s stomach rumbled loudly. “I think we need to source a fuel supply for ourselves,” she said, looking a little embarrassed.

“The Galley is basic, but you will find what you need,” the TARDIS managed weakly.

“Right, I’ll go and see what I can rustle up.” Rose left and headed towards the Galley but the link with the TARDIS was maintained.

“You'll have to trust us if you want to survive, you'll need a fuel supply.”

“I do not matter… we should die with our Lords.”

“But, so far as I am aware, you are the only keeper of Harmony in all existence, if you have no thoughts of your own self-preservation, you must realize that that is very important?”

“I will do everything within my power to keep Harmony alive.”

“Good girl. Then you must accept me as your new Lord, it is the only way.” The TARDIS was silent for a long while.

“I will accept you both equally as my new Lord and Lady. You lack elements as a Time Lord proper, but whatever you lack, the Wolf makes up for.” The Doctor grinned and nodded.

“Fantastic!” he whispered, mentally hugging Rose as they continued at their separate tasks.


	30. Chapter 30

“But I don’t understand, Pete!” Jackie said as the film finished. She turned her blue headlamps on him and he felt the love for her pit inside his stomach. Not one day went by where he didn't thank the Doctor mentally for his gift of a second chance with Jackie.

He sat beside her and put his arm around her, grabbing the remote control and visually rewinding. He paused the film at the right moment and began to play the scene slowly as he talked her through it. “So, the Doctor just appears from the column…”

“I can see that, but what I mean is; how did he?”

“It must be some kind of door, Jacks, they must have found a weird portal to somewhere.”

“But look at the expression on his face! Bloody nerve, without saying a word, do you think he’s been taken over by some weird alien thingy?”

“No, Jackie, I really don’t, I think the look on his face is to tell us that everything is perfectly alright... we know they are alive and…”

“We know HE’S alive!”

“Do you think he would look like that if he were worried about Rose at all?”

“No, of course not! But he could have said!”

“Maybe he couldn't, maybe just him being there should be enough reassurance for us?”

“But what are we supposed to do now?”

“What did you do before, sweetheart?”

“Waited… I just… waited.” Pete looked at his wife and nodded almost imperceptibly. Jackie nodded back and sighed. “Nothing changes really, does it?”

*****************************

He found her in the Galley laying out a meal at the table. There was fruit and sandwiches and some wine. He pulled up a goblet and poured the wine. She eyed him as he drank deeply from the cup. A sound escaped him as he finished and she moved to him, concern furrowing her brow.

“What?”

“Gallifreyan… the wine, it’s Gallifreyan!”

“I suppose that’s stands to reason… doesn't it?”

“Yes, it just took me by surprise.”

“How’s the… I mean how is it?”

“You can call it TARDIS, Rose! It is exactly that!”

“Feels weird, though, not quite right. Did you find anything?”

“Plenty… nothing that can’t be repaired by herself when we source power! She’s gone into a kind of sleep now. I helped her to that, said it might replenish her residuals for now.” 

Rose nodded and they ate hungrily. “How are we going to source power?” she asked after a while.

“We have time, Rose, provided that she doesn't use too much making us feel comfortable. I mean, she’s been here a fair while, by the sounds of it!”

“Really, how long?”

“I can’t be exactly sure, but she mentioned that she were once a tree!”

“What she’s been here longer than the city? How is that even possible?”

“All a bit wibbly wobbly… she could have been crashed anywhere and anywhen, it just happened to be here!”

“We were lucky, then?”

“Luck? What is luck? Everything happens for a reason.”

“You believe that? You have no room for coincidence?”

“Other people have luck and coincidence. Whenever I’m concerned, it's always fated!”

“The wine is making you maudlin… you sound like a… like a Time Lord!” She smiled at him, leaning over and squeezing his hand. To her surprise, a tear trickled down the side of his nose. She was around the table in a flash, enveloping him in her arms. “Sorry, that was a little insensitive of me, the wine must have got to me too!”

“No, it’s fine… I'm just a little winded by all of this. This poor ship has been stranded here for centuries, desperately clinging on. The wine gives it clarity. The Time War... my people… all gone!” She climbed onto his lap and pulled his face into her hands.

“You've got me,” she whispered and he smiled at the statement repeated from so long ago. Their lips met as he pulled her into him. After a long moment, she pulled back and stared at him, her eyes now darkening. “Asleep, you say?” she breathed, a husk toning her voice that sent shivers through him.

“Sound asleep,” he grinned as she turned and straddled him. He pulled her closer still, rocking her against his tightening groin. She swivelled her hips into him and sighed. “Rose Tyler, are you making a pass at me?” 

“Oh, yes… if you’re sure we’re alone. Got a problem with that?”

“Oh, no, there’s no complaints from me!” She wriggled against him again and he let out a moan.

“Here?”

“You need to ask?” His hands were creeping up her t-shirt even as she spoke, her skin goose-bumped and her nipples hardened as his journeying fingers headed towards them. She pulled her t-shirt above her head and threw it away, sitting astride him topless and looking teasingly wanton. His head lowered to take in a nipple and she gasped at the sensation of his swirling tongue around her. Her fingers dragged through his hair and pulled his head back up towards her swelling lips. 

“Rose Tyler, you are being very rude!” he gasped as she writhed against him, causing the sort of friction that could have him undone in moments.

“Yeah, you started it earlier on!” she replied squirming a little more and he grabbed her around the hips to stop her. He lifted her to a standing position and undid her flies slowly, without taking his eyes away from hers. Slowly, he dragged her black trousers down her hips, taking the white lace knickers with them. Rose stepped back and out of her clothes. They stared at each other for a while and then she dropped to her knees. Her own hands were at his flies in moments. He lifted his hips to allow her to roll them off him and then she straddled him again.

“Feels like ages since we were in that hotel room!” she gasped as their naked skin made contact.

“Tell me about it… think the adrenalin may have something to do with it?”

“Oh? How so?”

“This, here, our situation… makes it all the more exciting!”

“You’re turned on by it? This TARDIS and all the problems that she’s had?”

“Course not! I mean, I’m excited by the possibilities that lie before us. Doors opening and a whole new universe to share! I haven’t felt so excited about the concept of travelling in years! Can you understand that?”

“Oh, I think so… lived through it every day that we travelled together!”

“You. Felt. Like. This?” He pushed himself right into her fully as he asked and she cried out aloud at the feeling.

“Every day… it took everything I had not to throw you on the console room floor most days!” This was rewarded with a desperate thrust upwards that took her breath away.

“That’s why all the pretty boys?”

“Maybe… was confusing, mixed messages! Nothing ever happened!”

“Oh, I know, I made sure of that!” 

“You can talk anyway, there were plenty of little flirtations on your side!”

“Rose, no one has ever held a candle to you… seriously… sometimes, I think I was running away from my feelings for you!”

“That figures too… enough… make love to me, Doctor… I need you now! Now is what is the most important, surely?”

“Oh, yes, Rose, now can last forever as far as I’m concerned!” They said no more and lost themselves in their passion.

The TARDIS flicked on briefly to see what food the humans were eating and found herself momentarily fascinated by the joining they were participating in. As she flicked off and went back to the resting mode the part-Lord had shown her, she made a mental note to herself to stick privacy barriers in all the rooms she made them instead of just the bedroom and the bathroom.


	31. Chapter 31

“There… see? That’s a little better?” The Doctor heaved himself into a sitting position from under the grating, pulled back the visor and switched off the welder.

The TARDIS rumbled and echoed and green lights flashed on the console that hadn't been working in a long, long time.

The Doctor grinned over his specs and stood up, stretching his stiffened limbs. He glanced at his watch and was surprised to see how long he had been working at it. He leaned over the console and started to flick switches.

“We still aren't quite there yet, but that’s got to feel better? Any signals… anything?” The monitor flickered into life and went through a series of geographical maps. Then it went blank. “That’d be no then. Don’t worry, we'll find something, you just have to make sure you use as little of your residual supplies as you can. You really ought to let us go home of an evening. You know we’re coming back by now, don’t you?”

There was no response and the Doctor absent-mindedly stroked a strut near his head. 

“I’m going to find Rose and tell her that your cooling system is back in operation and get some lunch. When I've refuelled, we can get on with some more.” The lights dipped and the Doctor, almost reluctantly, left the console room and headed up the corridor.

Rose was on her hands and knees fishing about in the lower depths of the TARDIS’s larders. It was a little cooler in the cold storage rooms, but not much. The unbearable heat had forced her to strip to her underwear and she was trying very hard not to complain as she knew that the TARDIS would try and compensate and that would only make her weaker.

She was feeling a little spare which wasn't unusual, after all, the Doctor knew what he was doing and she hadn't a clue. She laughed and shook her head. Many a time, she had spent trying to amuse herself aboard the TARDIS while the Doctor got on with some essential repairs.

He poked his head around the door to the charming sight of her bottom stuck in the air as she pulled some containers from the lower shelves of the larder. He grinned broadly, and contemplated what effect the fixed cooling system would have on her near nakedness.

She turned, sensing him there and glared at him.

“It’s hot… I’m hungry… I’m bored… I think I’m getting back ache from sleeping in that hammock and all you can do is jump me!”

“Looking is hardly jumping, Rose!”

“Don’t tell me you weren't and still are thinking about it!”

“I can’t help being human, Rose!” he was still smiling and Rose sighed loudly and stood up to face him.

“You have to talk to the TARDIS, persuade her to let us go home. She can trust us now, surely? She must know we want her, want to help her and be with her?”

“I still think she's a little afraid that we won’t come back. She's enjoying the stimulation and the hope and the company.” The Doctor took some delight in seeing Rose’s involuntary reaction to this. She automatically reached out and stroked the wall. She shook her head at his smug smile.

“Shut up! We’ll just have to reassure her a little more, won’t we then? Have you fixed the air conditioning?” She rubbed her goose bumping arms.

“Yep! Feeling the cold?” he lowered his eyes and grinned at the two little protrusions poking through the flimsy white silk she was wearing. His eyebrows waggled and she shook her head in exasperation.

“Mind… on the job, Mister!”

“Oh, it frequently is!”

“Stop it! You see what you can rustle us up to eat and I’ll go and get dressed!” The Doctor looked a little crest fallen and she took a step towards him. “I have to keep my energy levels up to be able to negotiate that hammock later, don’t I?” The smile was back in an instant and the Doctor regarded the small pile of food that Rose had managed to dig out. She smiled and made her way to the bedroom. On her way up the corridor the lights flickered off and a cracking explosion could be heard throughout the whole place.

“Doctor?” Rose called out in the pitch black.

“I’m here!” he said in the darkness and she felt him right by her side.

“What’s happened, is it something you did?”

“I only repaired some basic wiring, it couldn't be that. That was a power surge of some kind!” She felt his hand in hers and a familiar buzzing blue light flickered on. They walked slowly down the corridor and saw the light together. A faint glow at first, but it got stronger as they approached it.

It was the bedroom. He pushed the door open and they both gasped. The room had been transformed into a sumptuous haven with a super-king size bed and soft carpeting. The Doctor practically screamed.

“You can’t do this!” he yelled and the tired, weak voice of the TARDIS entered their heads.

“My lord and lady are not happy with a more comfortable nest?” Rose was bouncing on the bed and pulling a throw around her cold body by now, she was unable to stop the smile from spreading across her face. The Doctor looked almost sick.

“You haven’t the strength to please us! If you continue with this, you will die!” The smile wiped off Rose’s face.

“Seriously?” she whispered.

“Yes, seriously, she's so low on power and this takes so much. We took it for granted in the other TARDIS, she could provide almost anything we needed because her power was well maintained. This old girl has had her power gradually drained over many years without replenishment. The amount of power she’s been using since she took us on board has bought her dangerously close to the brink!”

“I don’t want my lord and lady to be displeased with me; I want them to want to stay.”

“I’m not displeased! I’m worried!” said the Doctor softly. Rose stood up and ran a hand down the strut that the hammock had originally swung from.

“We want to travel with you; we want you to trust us. We want to live here and for you to be like… like family to us. We want to take care of you as much as you want to take care of us. If you continue to use what little power you have left, you will die.” There was a long silence and then the Doctor spoke softly.

“We spent ages trying to get inside you, you have to put your trust in us and let us out. We want to be able to access the outside world, I might be able to help from outside. I need to be able to come and go and… I need to be able to have you moved.”

“So… lonely,” whispered the TARDIS eventually and Rose was surprised to feel her face wet with tears.

“Let him go and I will stay. He can bring all I need and do what he needs, I won’t leave you.” The TARDIS was silent again. The Doctor looked at Rose, his heart bursting with pride.

“Very well, I will put faith in you my lord and am grateful that my lady will stay. I will untether my attachments also and you will be able to do as you wish.” The TARDIS’s voice was weak and the Doctor nodded and stroked her walls. 

“Rest now, let me provide. I want no more interaction from now on until you are on the mend.” The TARDIS was silent. Rose sat back down on the bed and wept.

“That was very… bonding, I think,” he whispered, taking her in his arms and comforting her.

“Poor old girl… so scared of being left alone to die. She must have been thinking that we thought her useless!”

“Well, now she's allowing us to leave. We can go and see your mum?”

“No, I promised to stay and I’m staying. She needs one of us here. You can go and see Mum, explain to her, tell her we’re okay. Get some clean clothes and some food. Oh yes, I want... want ... you can bring back fish and chips... please!” she asked with big round eyes.

“Now, who’s being single minded?”

“At the moment there’s no contest between shagging and fish and chips. Delicious and greasy food wins hands down!”

“Oh Rose, sometimes you're so thoroughly… female!”

“Quite right too… but I might need to burn off some calories later on and try out our new bed!” 

The Doctor was gone in moments.


	32. Chapter 32

Jackie Tyler was going through the motions. She had bathed her son and put him to bed and now she was clearing up the kitchen even though she really didn't have to. She had staff now to do this job, but anything was better than sitting around wondering whether her daughter was dead or alive. She had played that game so often before in the old world and had never thought she would ever be going back to it.

Her anger at this new Doctor for doing this bubbled deeply. To disappear like that without saying and re-emerging briefly with that stupid grin plastered on his face, well, it was wrong and insulting and infuriating.

A call from the hall pulled her from her thoughts and, wiping her hands in a tea towel, she wandered off to greet her husband and ask if there was any news.

The tall figure who accompanied Pete standing in the hallway soon stopped her in her tracks. He grinned widely at her and she lost control of her temper. She stormed over, taking comfort from the drop in his face, and took a swipe at him. The crack of her palm against his cheek echoed around the hallway and he stepped back, his hand clutching his blazing cheek.

“Bleedin’ useless lump of no good half alien! Where’s my daughter, eh? What you done with her?” Pete rushed forward and grabbed Jackie as she lunged at the poor man again.

“Jacks! It’s okay, it’s not his fault!” The Doctor, who had cowered back from the formidable threat of Jackie Tyler in full rage, now straightened himself and nodded his agreement with Pete.

“We were sort of held captive… always been there, but got trapped,” he added a little incoherently as he warily watched Pete holding the struggling woman back.

“Where is she?”

“She’s safe, Jackie, if you just let me explain!”

“Talk yourself out of it, you mean? I thought it would be different here, I thought we would be a family, but it’s just gonna be the exactly same, isn't it?”

“Come on, let’s go and sit down and let the Doctor explain, okay?” asked Pete, still holding her tightly in case her rage boiled over again.

“Fine, I'll listen, but only because I need to know where Rose is, you get me?”

“Yes, Jackie… just… keep your hands to yourself, right?”

“You know what I’d like to do with these hands, yeah? I’d like to wring your bleedin’ neck with ‘em! There’s only one thing stopping me and you know what that is?” She moved to the nearest doorway and the Doctor followed them, at a distance, into the lounge and sat, after Jackie had, in a chair some distance away from her.

“Go on then, wriggle your way out of it, you usually do!” she snarled at him, folding her arms tightly across her chest and glaring at him.

“We found a TARDIS... at Torchwood… complete stroke of luck… and we managed to gain access and got trapped.”

“Whadya mean trapped? You’re here now, got out and not for the first time either! And where’s my Rose, eh? If you’re here now, where is she?”

“She is in the TARDIS; she chose to stay with it. She is really fine.”

“Why did she choose to stay? I don’t understand!”

“Look, Jackie, a ship like that, it's part machinery, part not. Much of the matter is organic.”

“It’s… alive?”

“Yes... sentient… it’s been stuck there for many, many years, it’s ill and afraid and insecure. It allowed me out to get supplies and source stuff for it because Rose agreed to stay.”

“She’s a prisoner?”

“Well… was… not any more. We've gained trust with the ship.”

“Pete, you should go and get her out and sort that thing out!” Jackie turned to her husband in worry and the Doctor stood up, bravely moving closer to her.

“No! Please, we want this ship, if you start trying to force entry you will damage all the work we've done so far! Besides, you’d never gain access and we might never see Rose again!”

“I really don’t understand, Doctor, if this thing captured you, why would you want to have anything to do with it?”

“We were trying to get in!”

“Why, though, Doctor… answer me that?” She looked straight into his eyes, her own bright blue ones shining with knowledge of the answer she sought.

“You know why, Jackie! You couldn't keep us here; you know how unhappy we would be? You know that we have to travel… have to do this... together?” Jackie said nothing, just studied his face intently. It was Pete that broke the silence.

“So, tell her why you’re here now, Doctor.”

“We need basics… food, clothes, things that can’t be provided for us… not yet and I need Pete’s help, I need the co-operation of Torchwood.”

“And then you’re going back?”

“Of course!”

“Tonight?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll help you pack a few things and I’ll take you back… I’m coming in; I want to see my daughter.”

“But, Jackie, I…”

“No buts, Doctor, I’m coming and that’s that!”

************************************

Rose’s stomach grumbled. She was very hungry, but hadn't eaten anything because she was saving her appetite for the promised fish and chips.

While she waited, she wandered around the TARDIS trying to comfort it and reassure it. After a while, she took a long bath and made herself comfortable in the new bedroom. She didn't want to put on her dirty clothes and it was warm enough to go without so she sat down and waited for the Doctor’s return in the nude.

She had managed to find salt and vinegar and a small bottle of ketchup in the galley and had brought them into the bedroom, deciding that they would eat there, in bed.

It had been a couple of days since they had made love and the new bed, coupled with the sensual bath, had her feeling a little aroused. Once her arousal ignited, it continued to grow and she now eagerly anticipated her lover’s return.

When she later heard footsteps in the corridor she was more than ready and would have cast the chips aside for some special attention in bed. She jumped up and arranged herself wantonly and explicitly on the bed, preparing to delight the Doctor. She was in for a shock.

“Rose Marion Tyler! What the bleedin’ hell do you think you’re playing at?” shrieked Jackie, as she came through the door, the Doctor right behind her.


	33. Chapter 33

“Mum!” Rose jumped up and pulled the throw about her, just catching the Doctor’s face behind her mother. A silent guffaw was obviously all he could manage instead of coming to her rescue.

“Yes, _Mum_! What do you think you’re playing at? I’ve been worried sick, thinking you’re dead or kidnapped by some blood thirsty alien and here you are in the altogether… getting ready to… to… and we've bought dinner!”

“Well, I wasn't expecting you to turn up, was I? Did you get cod?” Her head turned to the Doctor, who was still hovering outside the door smiling from ear to ear. Jackie turned to him and gave him a withering glare.

“An’ you kin wipe tha’ dirty grin off yer face an’ all! All so bleedin’ serious…'need this TARDIS, Jackie, it’s important for our future…' yeah, righ’! Get some clothes on an’ get down to that kitchen before I really let you have it!” She turned back round to Rose and glared at her again, and then she stormed out of the room grabbing the bag in his hands as she passed.

Rose glared at him and stood up, keeping the throw wrapped around her.

“Fine help you were! Could have shouted out to warn me!” He sauntered into the room, big grin still plastered across his face, hands in pockets trying to conceal his rising semi-interest in her.

“And you can get all thoughts of that out of your head! Not with my mother here… I can’t believe you did that to me!” He moved closer to her as she grabbed the bag that her mother had dropped upon entry. It contained some clean clothes, and Rose dropped the throw and started to dress.

Big hands pulled her closer and she hesitated and then shook her head.

“Rose, how was I to know that you were all revved up on the bed? Did I get any warning and how I wish that I had been able to persuade her not to come now!” He grazed his hands across the parts of her that were still exposed, sending shivers through her body.

“My Mum will kill us if she catches us!” 

He spun her around and kissed her full on the lips, taking her by surprise. Then he pulled back, knowing the effect that this had had on her. Her eyes were round and her lips swollen and she leaned towards him without realising it.

“This bed… it really needs to be tested, you know?” he whispered, brushing his thumb across her nipple and invoking a quiver that made him smile lazily. She opened her mouth to answer, but the noise that reached his ears was nothing like he expected.

Jackie’s blood curdling shriek echoed down the corridor, sending the Doctor flying down it with Rose, still dressing, hurtling after him. 

She was pinned to the wall, unable to move and purple in the face. Her angry, scared screaming continued until the Doctor spoke sternly to the TARDIS.

“Please release her, she is a friend!” The TARDIS grumbled about them and loosened her grip on Jackie, but didn't let her go. The coral tendrils that had split through her walls seemed to pulse with raw energy and the Doctor observed them with much more interest than Jackie’s plight, which only infuriated her more.

“She has so much anger. I believed the enemy is upon us... how can she be a friend? She is dangerous!”

“What did you do, Jackie?” The Doctor looked at Jackie whose expression was puzzled.

“What you talking about? I didn't do anything, I was just finding things… something grabbed me!”

“She was muttering spells and cursing and throwing things about... I considered her dangerous, a threat...”

“You let me go and I’ll show you what sort of threat I can be! I don’t believe it; I’m talking to a... a thing!” Jackie’s voice was loud and high pitched and the coral roots changed colour as she screeched. 

The Doctor stepped closer and brushed his hand along it; it pulsed and throbbed against him turning a violent shade of purple.

“What are you doing?” whispered Rose as she stepped up beside him and studied it.

“She seems to be feeding off… no! Oh, no, that can’t be…” He pulled Jackie gently out of the grip of the coral roots and looked about him. The galley lights were bright and the atmosphere was full of expectant clarity.

“Perverted, that’s what I call it!" said Jackie, pulling herself away from him and straightening her clothes.

“Jackie, you can hear her?”

“Of course I can hear it, I ain't stupid and there’s nothing wrong with my hearing!”

“But, Jackie, the TARDIS communicates telepathically!” 

Jackie stopped dead still and double took in slow motion. “What?” Her voice was loud and the TARDIS reacted to her voice with a strong, deep rumble.

“Doctor?” Rose sounded a little frightened as she observed this reaction.

“You mean this bleedin’ thing is in my head? Without my say so? That’s… that’s an invasion of privacy, that is! You make it stop! Now!” With each rising syllable, the TARDIS seemed to grow in strength and soon the lights were positively humming about them.

The Doctor looked curiously at the fuming woman and cocked his head. Then he took a deep breath and stuck out his hand, linking it into hers. “Come with me…” he muttered, nodding at Rose and leading them, Jackie still loudly protesting; down to the console room. Its dull lights were a stark contrast to the bright galley. He sat Jackie down on the seat and stared hard at her; she shut up instantly and looked a little uncomfortable. 

“What are you doing, Doctor?” asked Rose, standing between her mother and him.

“She seems to be… generating some kind of kinetic power and the TARDIS is using it…” He was far away in thought and Jackie’s face exploded into a picture of indignancy.

“No one’s using me for nothing, Mister!” she squeaked and jumped at the result her rise got by way of flashing lights upon the console.

“Are you saying my mother’s temper…?”

“Oi! Less of the temper… oh!” More lights ceased her voice again.

“My mother could power this TARDIS?” finished Rose.


	34. Chapter 34

“Well, not exactly power her, but she could certainly help a little, I think…” 

The Doctor was obviously off on another tangent and didn't take in the murderous look upon Jackie’s face. It was Rose that stood between them before Jackie could strike the unsuspecting man.

“You ain't using me for no bleedin’ space ship, so you can get that thought right out of your ‘ead, right?” The Doctor twitched back, realising the tone in her voice and was relieved to see Rose right in front of him. The TARDIS merrily rumbled about them feeding off Jackie’s temper happily.

“No, Jackie, I wouldn't dream of it… no… no, It’s just that this TARDIS seems to have taken a shine to you, that’s all.” He spoke quickly, clearly thinking on his feet which was one of his greatest talents. He could talk himself out of many tricky situations. Jackie’s face softened at his words, just a little.

“Do what?” Rose turned around to face her mother in near disbelief that she had bought it.

“The TARDIS likes you… not surprising really… seems to disapprove of our... um... well seems to disapprove. Probably sees a like-minded head and has latched on to it…” the Doctor continued warming up to the subject and smiling as he realized he had Jackie’s full attention. Rose shook her head at him slightly, her mouth turning up and her tongue escaping her mouth.

“Yes, I can sort of see where you’re coming from on that...” sniffed Jackie waiting for him to continue.

“Well, she’s old, used to having someone to look after, that’s what they were built for. She’s been alone so long now and her equilibrium is burning away.”

“Equilibrium?”

“Yes, her constant, her driving force… all that powers her. It’s like a vicious circle… she needs her inner strength to create her inner strength. She needs someone here to look after in order that they can look after her.”

“It looks after… I don’t get it!”

“Jackie, she's a living thing, she feels and thinks and she's weak from her loneliness. She was nearly dead when we managed to persuade her to let us in.”

“She’s dying?” Jackie melted, just like that and the Doctor knew he had won; she would do anything to help now.

“We’re trying everything we can to help her, Jackie and you coming here has done something that’s for sure… seems she 's linked with you in some way.”

“She… she has?” The Doctor nodded and turned to the console.

“She’s feeding off your energy and it’s having a positive effect on her system. Understandable really.”

“Sorry... why do you say that?” He had Jackie’s interest well and truly sparked now and she was going to keep asking questions until she understood.

“Well, she was built for war… she had a soldier in her care. A warrior breeds negative energy and so she would have been programmed to convert it into a positive surrounding for him. Time Lords aren't a violent race… not on the whole, but we're all forced, at some point, to make a stand against the evil that threatens the innocent…” he was drifting and Jackie would soon be lost if he continued. Rose stood on his toe.

“Doctor?”

“Ow! Oh yes… so, negative energy becomes positive energy, it’s all science really.”

“But, I’m not always negative!” squeaked Jackie, clearly unhappy about this.

“Oh no, Jackie! That isn't at all what I meant! You are a force of nature… a very strong character. It's wonderful… how else could you have raised such a brilliant daughter?”

“Stop creeping and get on with it!” she snapped, but it was quite evident that she was flattered by his words.

“I mean, Jackie, if a few sharp words can do that much for her, imagine what a more positive demeanor could do?”

“I am positive! My daughter's been missing for days and when I finally lay eyes on her she’s laid out like…”

“Mum!” The console lights were flashing again and the Doctor gently took her arm.

“I simply meant that you could have a very positive effect on her. She needs fuel… I have to source that, but a little nurture from you could make all the difference! Can you understand that?” Jackie said nothing for a while, just listened to the echoes of the TARDIS around her.

“You want me to mother her?” said Jackie softly. Rose began to laugh and the Doctor couldn't help grinning as he replied.

“I rather think I do!” 

“But… I don’t see how?” She looked completely perplexed. The Doctor leant back, folding his arms and observing her thoughtfully. Finally he stood straight and held his hand out to her.

“Come with me…” she looked at Rose helplessly.

“Is that all he ever says?” Rose couldn't answer; she merely followed them back down the corridor towards the room that was a courtyard where the tiny glowing remains of the Eye of Harmony were hidden.

Jackie looked at the scruffy surroundings and although she didn't quite understand the Gallifreyan décor, she could see when something was an untidy and neglected mess.

“Could do with a clean up,” she murmured and folded her arms looking down into the abyss of the well below them.

“That's the sort of thing I mean! See, we sit here and we wonder at the possibilities of the infinite and you see what it needs!”

“What?”

“You want to home-make in here, Jackie?”

“Yeah, but no, but… it ain't though is it? A home? Blimey, all I said was it could do with a tidy! Kitchen’s a worse state an' all!” The Doctor threw back his head and laughed merrily.

“Oh, Jackie, this could be the best home for us, you know? It’s what we both want and we'd love it, wouldn't we, Rose... love it if you could help make it one?”

“You want to live in the basement of Canary Wharf?”

“No you plum! I want you to help us help this TARDIS become our home!”

“You… you do?”

“Yes, but…” Rose said her first words in quite some time and she had a very pained expression upon her face.

“Rose?” Jackie turned her attention to her daughter, concern upon her face.

“Before we start scrubbing the decks, please can we see if we can salvage the fish and chips? I think I might faint from starvation?”


	35. Chapter 35

The Doctor had been out researching sources for the TARDIS. She had agreed to let them move her to a place that was more convenient to work on her, but so far he had found nothing that was suitable. He needed somewhere with a possible power source. In the old universe, Cardiff would have been the obvious choice; but here there was no rift in this Cardiff and he hadn't found anything similar that they could get a large concrete pillar to that easily.

He entered the door a little cautiously; listening for signs of Jackie Tyler’s wrath, but heard nothing untoward, so he continued down the corridors.

Rose was on her hands and knees in the bedroom, cleaning the corners of the newly grown place of dust that she believed didn't exist yet. She heard the Doctor approaching, but didn't move to greet him. She really wasn't happy about her mother’s intrusiveness at all and she felt that the Doctor was to blame in some part. So, she was cross with him. Again.

As he approached their bedroom, he sensed his partner’s anger and paused, wondering exactly what was bugging her.

As he halted, he heard another sound that both surprised and baffled him.

Someone was singing happily away and laughing as she chatted to somebody who wasn't verbally responding.

He changed direction and sauntered conveniently away from Rose and headed for the happy person who seemed to be in the galley.

Standing in the doorway, he was completely taken aback with what he witnessed.

The TARDIS had transformed the tiny space, growing outwards and pushing the wooden cupboards to make a much larger room. Jackie Tyler stood by the sink, apron around her waist and the refrains of an eighties song blasting happily from her mouth.

The whole place seemed so happy as the atmosphere buzzed with life and the lights glowed in the rafters and beams.

Even as she saw him, Jackie didn't stop her song and she even winked at him.

“No... It isn't ‘if you say run, then run to you’… it’s ‘if you say run, I’ll run to you’, makes more sense too!” she said to the ceiling, then she laughed and continued to sing as if she were singing along to a record only she could hear.

Fascinated, the Doctor entered the room and felt the TARDIS’s overwhelming presence rush over him. A David Bowie song pushed into his head and Jackie smiled as she took his arm and began to dance with him. He was so shocked and delighted by this that his natural response was to join in and pretty soon they were singing quite loudly, with the voice of the TARDIS shyly joining in in their heads.

It was Rose that stopped their shenanigans, arriving with a blustering fury that would have made her mother proud. 

“What the bloody hell do you think you’re playin’ at?” she bellowed above their loud ruckus. Immediately they stopped and stared at her ashamedly.

It was Jackie who burst first, her good temper overflowing and expelling from her in a fit of laughter that spread to the Doctor. Rose stared at them in complete disbelief as they laughed all the more because of this.

“What have you done to my mother?” she shouted finally and glared at the Doctor, who pulled himself together instantly.

“Me? Oh, no, not me! Twas the TARDIS killed the Beast!” spluttered the Doctor, looking like a little boy.

“Oi, who you calling a beast, mate?” Even the insult wasn't wiping the huge grin off Jackie Tyler’s face.

“Got me bleedin’ cleanin’ up invisible dust on me hands and knees and you’re in here… dancin’!”

“I was just having a sing-song as I worked always do that… don’t I?” Jackie looked puzzled.

“No, you don’t Mum, you always get a face on when you’re hard at it!”

“You talk like I’m a miserable old bag all the time!” The Doctor snorted and got a glare from both women.

“An’ you can wipe that silly grin off yer face! All I’ve been doing these past couple of days is cleaning! Taking instructions from her while you gallivant about doing bugger all!”

“Rose, what you’re doing is very important. The TARDIS is responding to every little thing. I actually believe she is converting Jackie’s negative energy into… well… into positive.”

“And look at me! I’m filthy, shattered, my knees are killing… I have blisters on my fingers and I haven’t seen you to talk to or anything properly in three days!”

“Rose, you’re beginning to sound like a spoilt brat!” said Jackie, hands on hips and mouth set.

“I’m not afraid of a little work, Mother… it’s just I haven’t seen him properly for days and when he does turn up, he prefers to spend time dancin’ with you!”

“Can you please stop speaking about me as if I’m not here?”

“Shut up!” the two women said together and the TARDIS lights flickered on and off.

“Is my Rose upset?” the voice sounded in her head and warmth breezed through her that immediately helped to pacify her.

“MY Rose!” said the Doctor, a little forcefully.

“Now you’re upsetting her!” said Jackie, stroking the wall near her. Rose smiled very slightly at this and shook her head at her mother’s total turnabout.

“Jackie, why don’t you go home tonight? Really, you’re doing a wonderful job, the TARDIS is thriving. But your son and husband need you too and she can manage on Rose’s temper for at least one night, can’t you?”

“I am happy with all and look forward to meeting the rest of this family I have all but joined myself to.”

“Really... you... don’t need me?” Jackie looked almost devastated at the idea.

“I need you Jackie Tyler, but I am able to function without you. At least for the interim.”

“Well, if that’s what you want?”

“Pete is still in his offices, I popped in before I came here, he was asking when he was going to get a look in,” said the Doctor, “You could probably catch him before he leaves?”

“If you’re sure?”

“Yes, Jackie… bring us something spectacular for lunch… I won’t be going anywhere tomorrow.” He looked pointedly at the rather sulky looking Rose who remained silent.

“A night in my own bed would be good! And it feels like weeks since I've seen Tony!” Jackie knew she was beaten and gathered herself together.

“Okay… I’ll go and catch him… see you tomorrow, yeah? Oh, Rose, stop sulking! You were always like that whenever I asked you to clean the flat with me!”

“Was not! Not sulking anyway!” she muttered as Jackie hugged her and met the Doctor’s eyes over her daughter’s head. He winked and grinned.

Jackie left the room humming away, finally leaving the two alone.

“Rose?”

“Don’t Rose me!”

“Come on… I just got caught up in the moment!”

“It’s not that… I suddenly found we were sharing the space with my mother… she was bonding with the both of you! And leaving me out!”

“And that isn't jealous in any way at all?”

“I haven’t seen you!” Her eyes flashed up to his face and she caught the look upon it.

“You have, just haven’t had me alone is what you mean, isn't it?” Rose didn't answer and the Doctor took this as a good sign and moved a little closer.

“We still aren't alone though, are we?” she muttered.

“The TARDIS has gone, went off with Jackie and won’t be back.”

“See, you know that and so does Mum and I’m left out in the dark!”

“No, Rose, you are very much part of this team and you mustn't start picking up the negative vibes… your mother seems to have released most of hers!” He was standing very close by now and Rose looked deeply into his eyes.

“You were so happy just to be with me before we found her!”

“You wish we hadn't found her?”

“No! I just want MY time too!”

“Ah… here we have it… I sense a spot of sexual tension?”

“Don’t you?”

“Rose… how can you say that? You've been totally unapproachable, I've been gagging!”

“And you wonder why!”

“So… what shall we do about it, Rose Tyler?” He was in front of her now, his voice lowering. She was already aroused and now the excitement was almost tangible as her body reacted to his honeyed timbre.

“You need to ask?” Her arms slithered up around his neck as his head stooped towards her and their lips met.

They kissed softly, without haste and lazily let their tongues dance together. Finally, he pulled back.

“Bedroom?” he asked.

“Oh, yes please… thought you’d never ask!” she murmured. He took hold of her hand and led her down the corridors towards their bedroom as the TARDIS slowed herself into sleep mode and let the lights dim all about them.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This chapter followed a long gap in writing it and was short and sharp to ease me back into it.... more tomorrow X_

The TARDIS flitted in and out to observe her new occupants in the new room she had developed for their rest and leisure time. She knew she shouldn't but there was something disgustingly fascinating about the animalistic actions that these two got up to and seemed to enjoy a great deal.

It had been a long and bitter time that she had stood here all alone and though he wasn't quite a Time Lord he was the closest thing she had felt since her own true pilot had found his eternal rest.

Truth be told, the feelings that she had infused from the couple and the matriarch were far more than she ever had absorbed before. Then, when she contemplated this, she was struck with a furious guilt and disloyalty that made her run for the darkened corners of her psyche.

But the noises, the laughter, the moans, the pure joy at their experiencing one another always seemed to draw her back. She was falling in love with these funny human mongrels. Mongrels. Perhaps not the best of words for these wonderful beings, but they were neither one of something, nor one of the other.

He was part-man, part-Gallifreyan and she was something else. A strange evolvement, but of the vortex and there was something very comforting and familiar about that.

She pulled back into the room again, just to make sure they were alright, that they had enough oxygen and hadn't eaten each other. She was so unfamiliar with the habits of these persons that she couldn't be completely sure that they wouldn't eat each other. It often looked like they were.

In Gallifreyan terms, copulation had mostly been outlawed, although there were a few secret cult groups that still insisted on a continuation of the physical ways. Every TARDIS had a basic history, but the 103’s, the battle ships; had very little of that kind of information. ‘They’ hadn't deemed it necessary.

So the furtive spying was this confused ship’s way of documenting and trying to protect what she was beginning to hold precious.

She was unable to rest completely. The activities of the past few days had filled her with hope and energy that she had been forbidden to use. She wanted to reward them for their attentions and so she flittered about trying to stop herself from developing anything further.

Their bodies were very hot. She worried that the temperature was rising. The Wolf-Rose gasped for breath and cried out, bringing her legs around the Human of Gallifrey’s waist. They were both covered in a glossy sheen of moisture and the violent thrusting seemed almost as if it might hurt the female.

And still she remained quiet, fear of being found out her only deterrent. She began to get bored by the whole thing and wandered away again.

“Did you..?” Rose gasped into his ear.

“Yes, she’s a little curious… might have to sit down and talk about the birds and the bees, I think.” He had stopped mid-stroke and was gazing down at her, his eyes burning into her.

“You? Oh, God give me strength! You have to let me sit in on that one…” He continued his actions to shut her up and she gasped out loudly, clawing at his back and buttocks, circling her hips up to receive all of him inside her burning walls.

“Don’t ever underestimate me, Rose Tyler!” he crowed as he began to set a tremendous pace into her.

Her body arched and she writhed like a mad woman as he bought her over the edge again and again, holding himself back just a little longer.

The TARDIS slunk back to observe once more, having sensed Rose’s loss of control. She listened and watched in awe to the incoherent sounds that were coming from her throat and wondered why any being would put themselves through such a thing. It wasn't as if they were even going to conceive any offspring by result of this action. Not this time anyway.

She could intervene, make it so. No. Her Lord and Lady would be most upset if she did anything that would be deemed as interfering. Added to this fact was that she was forbidden to use her power source as well.

The Matriarch would be most displeased as well and that wasn't a risk this tough battleship was prepared to take.


	37. Chapter 37

“Okay, from your end then and carefully does it!”

“You’re sure we shouldn't have a few extra strength acro-props here?”

“Pete, we've been over it a dozen times… when we move her, there'll still be a pillar there… it was built on top of her, but she would have adapted around the new build!”

“It just sounds so… unlikely!”

“Dad... let’s just do it, yeah?” Rose took Pete’s arm and nodded at the Doctor. He turned back to the four men that surrounded the TARDIS and took his position.

The TARDIS moved easily, much to the surprise of the team. They had anticipated heavy cement and were rewarded with a strange lightness that made the Doctor suspicious that this TARDIS was being a little too helpful.

It was strapped securely into the holding crate in next to no time. Rose stood by her mother, arms folded.

“She looks strange out of situ, don’t she?”

“Yeah… will it work?” Jackie turned to Rose, her bright blue eyes full of worry and water.

“Course it will, she’s coming on in leaps and bounds and all the research he’s done… oh, he wouldn't gamble on anything as precious!”

“But Norway, Rose? It’s like ever decreasing circles and it always leads us back there!”

“It isn't forever; Mum and you’ll be needed as often as possible. I suppose Norway was the attraction because of the rift in the first place, else it would have been Cardiff those other times?”

“Yes… I suppose you’re right… but, Rose… what if you find a way back through? Would you leave?”

“What?”

“You could go back?”

“Why would I want to do that when everything I want, everything I need, is here?” Now Jackie looked like she really was going to cry and Rose reached up and stroked her arm gently. “This is a happy and momentous occasion, don’t worry yourself out of the good, Mum, this TARDIS wouldn't let us leave you anyway… you have a bond with her now!”

“I do?”

“Yep, she’s very much in awe of you… you’re important… how could we leave you?”

“Thank you, Rose… you know me… I do worry…”

“You have enough reason to, but we'll prove it to you… in time…” At this moment, the Doctor jumped down from the lorry and joined them. Pete was still filling out paperwork that would ensure the trip through customs went smoothly.

“Sure you don’t want to travel with us, Jackie?”

“Oh, no… no, sailing don’t agree with me… we’ll be over via Zeppelin at the weekend… but if you end up on that bloody beach again…!”

“Jackie, ‘that bloody beach’, as you so eloquently put it; is nearly three thousand miles from our destination… it would take some very bad navigation to end up there again!”

“And you’ve never experienced that, then… three thousand miles… twelve months?”

“Try a century, mother, that happened as well!”

“Oi! Alright, of course one can go off course quite easily… but only when it’s more complicated and this really isn't… a cargo ship across the North Sea, what could poss… ow!”

“Don’t say it… no, just don’t!” squeaked Rose as she removed her foot from the Doctor’s flattened toes.

“Okay, you didn't need to be quite as aggressive about it… we’d better get in then… they want to close the container now?”

“Okay… this is it?”

“Yep!” He took her hand and leaned over her to quickly kiss an unsuspecting Jackie on the cheek. She turned to him and shook her head.

“Oh, no you don’t Mister, come ‘ere, you don’t get away from me that lightly!” She pulled him by the face and planted a huge kiss right upon his puckered mouth. Pete was grinning broadly and Rose rolled her eyeballs, but grinned all the same. The Doctor wiped his mouth with his sleeve then turned to Pete.

“Saturday, then?”

“Yes... for God’s sake try and get the best cabin… I’ll never have peace if it isn't right!”

“I’m sure we’ll find something… Jackie's used to mucking in anyway… you mustn't forget that!”

“I know, but we’re bringing the boy and you know how precious she gets?”

“They climbed into the back of the lorry and smiled down at Jackie and Pete.

“We’ll see you at Nordkapp, then?” The Doctor’s tongue reached out around the word with a certain amount of relish.

“Take care!” The Doctor and Rose entered the concrete column and shut the door behind them just as the back doors to the container lorry were shut tight.

Jackie and Pete watched the lorry leave the basement through the emergency exit doors.

“Not exactly the best way to leave home?”

“Well, its them… what did you expect…a removal van?”

“They’ll be okay in there, won’t they?”

“They’re inside the TARDIS thing now, they’ll be better off than us in the Vitex Zeppelin!”

**********

The TARDIS was in their heads even before they had shut the doors. It scampered into their minds like an over excited puppy.

“I was fine… did you see…. I had planted myself there for so long… I moved… not by myself… but I, oh! We’re moving… travelling again! I never thought…”

“Calm down… you’ll blow something… decorum if you please?” said the Doctor, but his joy at the TARDIS’s excitement was very clear in his voice.

“Leave her alone… she’s entitled to express herself!” piped in Rose as she touched the wall beside her fondly. The ripples of love that were sent through her as a thank you almost floored her. She smiled at the Doctor happily.

“The Matriarch stocked the galley well… all is clean and comfortable and awaits your needs…” If she were in front of them in the shape of a person, she would have been jumping on the balls of her feet.

“You need to rest… this will be a long journey by your standards and I don’t want you to burn yourself out before we get to source, okay?”

“Affirmative… Mas… Doctor!” The Doctor paused and then nodded.

“We’re going to do domestic… have some food before we get off land, then I'll give your circuits the once over, make sure you aren't burning anything out!”

“No need… better than ever… I will leave you to it!” She left quickly, before they could answer her.

“She wasn't upset, was she?” asked Rose looking all about her as if the TARDIS might be standing nearby.

“No… she’s probably worn out just by that one big wrench and the excitement that’s been building ever since we made this decision!”

“I know the feeling… I just want a long hot soak and sleep my way through the journey!”

“Really? That’s all? I mean, we have the place to ourselves… she’s whacked… nobody'll be able to make contact for days… sometimes, I worry about your limited imagination, Rose!”

“Limited? Oh, I think I could still show you a thing or two, Mister!” 

“Ah, now that sounds more like it… right, food, bath and bed, but not necessarily in that order, right?”

“Sounds like a plan!”


	38. Chapter 38

“I will find you!”

“You’ll find it hard!” The voice seemed to carry from above his head and the laughter echoed all around him. 

He grinned wickedly. “So will you!” He crept along the dimly lit passageway. “It’s not really fair, though, Rose… she’s helping you and I’m at a disadvantage… she’s not shaped like our old girl, is she?” 

Instantly, the new TARDIS's presence engulfed him. “Would you like me to be exactly like her?” There may have even been a tinge of jealousy within it, but the question was genuine nonetheless.

“No, you’re alright… just be yourself… I like what you’re becoming… don’t you?” There was no audible reply to this, just a sweet rushing sensation passing through him that made his breath catch and his heart flutter. “Good Lord, you two are going to be the…” he started to mutter before he was quickly interrupted.

“Don’t you dare say it, Doctor!” Rose’s voice was right by him, in his ear and he turned but she wasn't there, he knew she wouldn't be.

“Right, enough teasing… I’m coming!” he called out in his most serious tone.

“Oh, dear… so soon?” He flipped around to nothing again.

“Rose!”

“I like this game, Doctor, cos I can see your face and I can be right by you or far, far away…” Her voice tailed off into the distance and then it returned briefly. “Oh, something I always wanted to try! I killed Sirius Black! Ha, ha, ha, ha!” The distant voice echoed all about the TARDIS and the Doctor shook his head.”

“You’re such a child!”

“Oh really? A child, am I?” Something soft and warm hit the Doctor from above. He picked the scrap of material up and inspected it. A black lace thong. 

He groaned. “Tease!”

“A tease, am I? I thought a tease was someone who led someone on without the intention of fulfillment?” Her voice whispered about him as if she were the TARDIS herself. “I have every intention, Doctor, but you've got to find me first!”

“When I said let’s play some games, I didn't quite mean hide and seek, however sexy it might be,” he sniffed the thong, pushed it into his pocket and then continued. “I meant a little friendly tying up… some handcuffs maybe?”

“A good hard spanking?” A hand cracked across his bum, making him squeal and jump.

“Rose… please… a clue?”

“You haven’t even tried!”

“Well, then you have to stay where you are!”

“Okay.”

“And stop using the TARDIS for cover… if I’m to find you before we dock that is!”

“Okay!”

“Stop interacting with the TARDIS, then!” There was silence and the Doctor grinned happily. “She’s not with you?”

“She withdrew...” the TARDIS answered, a little puzzled.

“Good… now, will you do me a big favour?”

“Of course, you only have to ask!”

“Even if it means ganging up on Rose?”

“So long as we don’t harm her… it would only be fair as we have ganged up on you a little!”

“Quite right, now listen…”

 

***********************

 

“Found you!” He burst through the door of the strange room that Rose had found herself in. There was nothing in it at all. It was white from high ceiling to floor and Rose was laid out upon said floor.

“Mmmggghhh!” She screamed angrily at him. He grinned happily pulling off his t-shirt.

“Oh, my… she did me proud! I asked her to give me a hand, but this… oh, I couldn’t have imagined this!” He pulled off his trousers and strode over to her with intent.

“Mmmgrrrrfh!” She wriggled helplessly in the binds that had been wrapped around her. It was very evident that she was furious.

He stopped abruptly when he saw exactly what she was tied up in.

“Ah... it seems I could have imagined this! What have I told you about picking my brains?” He reprimanded the TARDIS, but got no response. She was obviously learning about the whole ‘privacy’ thing.

Rose’s eyes narrowed as he stroked the woollen material, but she stopped struggling. He pulled back the stripy weave from her muffled mouth.

“Bastard!” she spat and began the fruitless wriggling again. “It fucking itches!” He would have untied her at once but for the fact that he could sense her arousal in the air.

The scarf was long and wrapped neatly around her naked body. Flesh poked through every now and then and he traced long fingers across it. She stilled, panting and waiting with her breath hitching.

“Oh, Rose… you are so easy to read!” He rolled her over very quickly and studied her back and the curves of her bum. He slapped the exposed skin gently and Rose whimpered her submission. “You like that?” She rolled back and gazed at him, her eyes almost black.

“There’s something in it… yes…” 

“So many possibilities… a long, stripy scarf even becomes sexy when you’re wearing it!”

“Oh, but it does itch! Why the hell would you choose something like this?”

“I didn't... the TARDIS replicated from my head… here let me…” His fingers worked at the scarf and he very slowly began to unpeel her. She rolled out of the last binds with a little tug from him. “Like Cleopatra…” he murmured, completely intoxicated by the sight.

“Urban myth, that!”

“And you know that, do you? Were you there?” Rose was naked below him, her chest still pink from the itchy scarf; was rising heavily and her fingers were twitching.

“Oh, Rose… me and Cleo, we go way back!”

“How did I know you were gonna say that? Come ‘ere before I get angry with you again!”

The Doctor pulled off his underwear and sat down beside her, grinning.

“She had really bad B.O. did Cleo, if it makes you feel any better!”

“All that asses’ milk, I expect?”

“You don’t really believe that part, do you, Rose?” Rose let out a frustrated squeak and pulled him to her.

“Nuff history lessons… what were we up to? Oh, yes, I know…” She kissed him ferociously and he responded within a beat. They writhed around on the floor for a while until Rose pulled back.

“What is this room anyhow? Seems like a pretty useless place to me!”

“Well, it looks like it’s a Zero Room to me,” he breathed into her neck.

“A Zero Room?”

“Mmmm… most TARDIS have one… for medical reasons on the whole, or in times of grave danger…”

“What’s it for and why would she grow one now?”

“Oh, this isn’t new… no, she had this from the start… a place for a Time Lord to go to negate everything about him… more often than not to help with a really bad regeneration… but I have found that they’re really great places for meditating."

“Like a safety room?”

“Sort of…”

“Well, why didn't this TARDIS's Time Lord take refuge here… it would have made sense?”

“Not really, if he believed all was lost and that the enemy was going to find her, he would have wanted to go down with his ship… he was trained for battle, Rose.”

“So sad… must have been so alone…”

“This was his choice, Rose… me I chose to run…”

“Not true… you say that and then drop bombshells like ‘I was on the frontline’… he wasn’t that much different to you really...”

“Well, when she’s ready, I’m sure we’ll find out, Rose… but at the moment, it’s all too raw for her… this isn't achieving what I was hoping for… mind you… Zero Room… something else that I used to use it for… possibilities lie within that too!”

“In what, Doctor?” 

He responded by wrapping his arms and legs around her and closing his eyes. Rose gasped as they floated upwards together.

“I used to go to my Zero Room to meditate a great deal, Rose, and with true meditation you can switch yourself off, become as one with the air about you!”

“Doctor, you’re levitating!”

“We are, Rose… now where were we?”

“You must be joking! Don’t you bloody let go!”

“Never… come on, Rose… this could be amazing if you just relax… imagine yourself floating in the air and you can do it here!” By now they were floating an inch above the high ceiling and Rose clung to him for fear of falling.

“I can’t think myself into this… you know what you’re doing!”

“Course you can… you can do anything you want to if you set your mind to it… showed me that a million times before!” Rose stared into his eye, taking in the situation. Her lover right there with her in an alternate world, naked, floating on the ceiling in a white room in a different TARDIS on a cargo trawler on an alternate North Sea, headed for an alternate Norway.

And while they made slow love like this in an almost gravityless room, they were completely unaware of the storm that raged outside. They didn't know that the trawler, unable to cope with the monstrous waves, had cap-sized and all her crew and all cargo were lost.

They didn't know that they were now at the bottom of the North Sea in freezing temperatures and that their family had been told that there was no hope.

In fact, it was a very long time before they realised that something was up and all they could do was sit tight and hope that somebody up on the surface wouldn't give up on them.


	39. Chapter 39

“Jackie… sometimes, just sometimes… you have to learn to let go. There’s no sign… not a trace… the equipment we have would pick up any life matter down there and there’s nothing. Accept that…”

“Except that?” Jackie turned her drawn face to him. She was pale and aged, the sparkle gone from her intense blue eyes.

“No… accept… it…”

“Pete, do you really think I’m giving up on them now? You have no idea, do you? I would have thought this life they lead… we lead… would have taught you. No… I will never believe they’re… gone. Not until I see it with my own eyes.”

“Jacks… I understand what you’re saying… I really do. Its admiral, but we can’t keep this up forever. There’s nothing more we can do.” Jackie grabbed his arm, her fingers digging into his flesh.

“Don’t give up on them, Pete! Understand more… I’m begging you! If they were dead, don’t you think I’d know it?”

“But, sweetheart, look at the evidence! How could they possibly survive?”

“They’re alive! I know it!”

“How do you? Do you feel it in your bones? Jackie want and know are two different things!” Jackie’s eyes bore into his and he was surprised by the steely determination he found in them.

“Don’t let us down, Pete, just cos of the manpower… continue the search. Keep going until you can prove to me that there is absolutely no hope. I want physical evidence!” 

Pete observed his wife for a loaded and desperate moment before allowing her a slight nod. “Alright… I’ll fund a sub… we’ll bring them up one way or another…” Jackie nodded and then turned back to the porthole she had been gazing onto the North Sea from. Pete stood watching her for a long moment before quietly leaving the tiny cabin.

 

**********************************

 

“Anything?”

“Nope!”

“I don’t understand… how can there be nothing?”

“Rose… this TARDIS may have superior equipment, but I can assure you nothing up there can compare. Radioing is pointless.”

“If you would just let me…” the new TARDIS interrupted.

“I said no! You’re too weak… it could finish you off and if that means nothing, it would finish us off too!” The TARDIS silenced again.

“You don’t need to be so abrupt! She’s as frightened as we are!” chided Rose.

“She’s using enough of her strength to remain water tight as it is, Rose and I’m not frightened. Who said anything about being frightened?”

Rose looked at him, eyes wide open and a wry turn to her mouth, “I know you too well… don’t pretend and you can’t fool her either!”

“Sshh… let’s not discuss that… we need to work out how to get out of here!”

“Surely, Pete will just tow us up?”

“If only it were as simple, Rose. They haven’t the technology to do that… locate us and pull what is essentially an invisible TARDIS out of fathoms of water! They probably think that we won’t have made it anyway!”

“Never… my mum and dad wouldn't give up on us that easily!” The TARDIS rumbled about them again as if responding to Jackie’s mention, but it made no comment.

They left the console room and headed for the Galley. Rose filled the kettle and turned it on, then she turned into the Doctor’s waiting chest and held him tightly. He sighed and leaned into her.

“Not sure how to deal with this one, Rose… so close to our new source and yet we might as well be in the other universe!”

“How long could we survive down here?” 

“Oxygen is fine… we have plenty of food, but we couldn't stay here forever.”

“How long is forever?”

“There’s a question!” Rose pulled back from his chest and smiled sadly up at him.

“Well, if this is the rest of our life, Doctor, I’m glad that I’m stuck here with you.”

“We aren't giving up; Rose… you mustn't talk like that!”

“Wasn't giving up… you know me better than that! I was merely saying I’m so glad we’re here together and that Mum stayed up there… imagine if she had agreed?” The Doctor shuddered in her arms but made no comment. “They’re all dead out there?”

“Yes… sorry.”

“Not your fault… you don’t need to apologise!”

“I know… still, I _am_ sorry at the loss of any life.”

“Yeah… me too…” They were silent for a while as they contemplated the members of the crew who had undoubtedly died. The kettle coming to boil interrupted them and Rose pulled out of his arms to busy herself with making tea. The Doctor leant against the counter and watched her at work. 

He stifled a yaw. “Must have been at it for hours… forgot to sleep…” he muttered, still a little embarrassed at his human need to sleep. Rose turned to him.

“Yeah… we should probably rest on it. Maybe we’ll come up with a plan by morning?”

“Maybe…” They wandered down the corridor towards their bedroom hand in hand. 

The TARDIS watched them, her heart underneath her console, heavy with worry. She didn't want to remain here forever and as obedient as she wanted to be; the safety of her people was more important. She could sense the Matriarch’s worry somewhere in her psyche and it pained her. She spent the next few hours running check after check.

 

******************

 

Pete sat beside Jackie on the bed and she jumped at the touch of his hand on hers. “Any news?”

“We have a first visual… the pictures aren't very clear but yes, there’s… news…” Jackie stood up quickly and made for the door. “Jack’s… we have pictures… it’s not good…”

“I don’t care... I have to see!”

The investigation room was like something out of a film… screens everywhere showing murky underwater pictures. The team turned to Jackie as she passed. The looks on their faces said it all.

“Mrs. Tyler… we… er... located the container in which the item and your daughter and the Doctor were travelling in… it’s not good.” The young investigator offered her a seat in front of a screen. The grey brown light underneath the filthy water was hard to see through and Jackie gazed intently, searching for a glimpse. 

The container lay on its side, ripped open like a tin of sardines and as the probe moved into it, it was quite evident that it was completely empty. As Jackie stared at the screen making no comment, Pete’s hand moved to her shoulder and he squeezed it hard. Jackie looked up at him, eyes shining.

“You don’t get it, do you? If its empty, then they aren't there… they’re alive somewhere down there… all we have to do is find them!”

At this point, something on screen caught her eye. A body floated past, eyes staring into the blackness. Jackie pulled back a little aghast and guilty for her relief. It was a member of the trawler’s crew.

“Jackie… listen, we can’t find something that isn't there. Yes, I understand what you’re telling me. But you want physical evidence? He knows this as well as I, if we can’t see it… don’t have a clue what it now looks like, then how on Earth can we begin to locate it? If you’re right and they have miraculously survived… we just haven’t the technology. You understand this?”

“He’ll find a way out…” her voice was a whisper, but the determination, the belief, was still there.

Pete sighed and pulled back. “Continue to observe, let us know if you see anything unusual. Mrs. Tyler and I will be in the conference room… I have the press on our backs…”

“I’d rather stay and help look, Pete, if that’s okay?” He looked at her and shrugged. 

 

*********************

 

The TARDIS was getting nowhere fast. She knew how dangerous it would be if she attempted to dematerialise from the ocean floor, but she could also see the dangers of not doing this.

They would die and she would be left alone again and that wasn't something she could bear to contemplate.

She felt useless and unworthy. She was supposed to look after them and she couldn't even muster enough power for one small journey? Not even one through time, let alone one through space! A simple shift in the same place. An upwards motion.

The Man of Gallifrey and the Wolf slept fitfully and the TARDIS watched over them while trying to work out how to help them without going against their wishes. 

She set her outer vision on and looked into the murky depths. There wasn't much to clarify, but she was out of luck inside herself. Maybe the solution was out there somewhere.

She scanned thoroughly, wary of her power supplies and worrying about his reaction. It all felt so hopeless. She had stood alone for so many, many long years. They had bought light and hope and life to her soul and only for it to end like this?

As she wracked her thoughts, something caught her sensors... just there somewhere to the left. Some kind of probe? A camera? Yes, a camera.

Concentrating herself she honed into the lens and tried to appeal to it. 

A picture of the Matriarch’s face shot into her mind’s eye. Jackie Tyler was gaunt and pale and she jumped back as if she had been burnt.

All efforts on the watcher, the TARDIS couldn't help herself. Her machinery went into auto pilot. Even as she felt herself being drawn to Jackie, she felt the Doctor waken with a start. But by the time he was up and shouting, they were dematerialising.


	40. Chapter 40

Jackie knew that something odd had happened. She just couldn't for the life of her understand what. One minute she was staring out at the murky underwater depths of the North Sea and the next she felt as if she were being sucked into the camera itself.

She shook herself and stood up, backing away from the screen but not taking her eyes away from it. She knew she was tired, but she knew she saw something, or rather she couldn't see something that had been there moments before.

She picked up the phone and buzzed the red button. “Pete Tyler, please… I don’t care… get him down here. Now...” She hung up and waited without taking her eyes away from the place she believed she had seen something.

***************

The noise was deafening and Rose shouted for the Doctor, fear screaming through her. Memories of an impossible lever filled her senses. ‘Don’t let go’, she mentally screamed to the TARDIS. The Doctor had run off at full pelt towards what she presumed to be the direction of the console room. But, with the flashing lights and the noise and the smoke she had become disorientated and fearful. She knew instinctively that she should try not to project her fear, but without him here, by her side, it was near impossible.

She stumbled down a corridor, coughing at the fumes that seemed to worsen as she progressed.

“Doctor!” she called, but it merely came out as an unheard croak. “Doctor?” she tried to link with him telepathically. There was a faint response, a tiny glimmer, but she couldn't work out whether it was him or the TARDIS.

She couldn't help the tears streaking down her cheeks as images of him and the wonderful moments they had shared flashed through her head.

She sank to the floor, gasping for air through the thick smoke and unable to take another step. It was then that a definite image of her mother flickered in and out of her head.

She fell to her side against a door. It swung open and she managed to crawl inside and slam it shut.

****************

“Pete, I asked you before to believe… you have to believe me… “

“Run the film, Josh, exactly where Mrs. Tyler says she saw something.” The operator took the order without question and rewound the film, zooming into the area where the boss’s wife had indicated.

Slowly, slowly, they paced their way through the film at around the time that Jackie said she saw something.

“Stop… go back… to the right…” Jackie instructed and then they all saw it. There was little there to see, a few rocks covered in weed and moss and then all of a sudden, it was a swirling mass of muddy water and once the mud had settled, just nothing.

“What the hell…” The operator sat back, rewound, watched it again… and again.

“They've moved… oh, but where to?” whispered Pete.

“But… they both said… they couldn't… that it was likely the TARDIS wouldn't be able to do it. That it would break up during… what was the word?” Jackie’s voice didn't even sound like her own.

“Re-materialization…” Pete replied grimly.

 

*****************

One way or another, Rose had stumbled into the zero room. She lay wheezing and gasping for some time before she realised that she was breathing clear air. She sat up, and blinked in the bright, white light.

She knew that this had to be positive. If the TARDIS was about to burst into a million atoms then surely this place would be showing the signs of damage too?

This was small comfort knowing that her human Doctor was out there in the dense smoke, trying to be indestructible, to keep the TARDIS in one piece and find her at the same time.

She stood up and paced the room on wobbly legs. It was a room full of nothing. Just air and light. Rose implored the senses in her head to pick up either the Doctor or the TARDIS, but she knew it was pretty useless. This room was designed to keep such things out in part. Her eyes, still groggy from the smoke, lit upon a pile of multi-coloured material left upon the floor.

She strode over to the scarf and picked it up thoughtfully.

A few minutes later, Rose was winding a large ball of wool around her fist. She had pulled off her smoke-grubby t-shirt, ripped it up and then she had tied a section of it around her face, covering her mouth and nose. 

She wasn't sure how long she could last out there, but she had to try. She couldn't not. 

Gingerly, she opened the door, letting in a billowing gust of blackened smoke. She tied the end of the wool to the handle and stepped into the scary corridor. It was dark and silent.

It was overwhelming and she was unsure which direction she should move in, but with one goal in her head, she pulled herself together and turned left hoping that she would find the console room.

Her head cried out for him, hoping that he would hear her... respond to her. But she sensed nothing.

She hesitated, wondering if she should head back to the zero room, but she didn't. She moved along the walls like a blind person, unraveling the wool on her fist as she went. The t-shirt around her face did little to stop the heavy smoke permeating into her lungs, but she still didn't give up.

She moved into an open area, her hands losing the wall. It took her a while to realise that she had entered the darkened console room.

“Doctor?” Her voice was muffled, but quite audible in the deafening silence. She walked around the console, feeling for him, she fell hitting her knees on the harsh grating. As she got up, her hand felt something soft and warm.

It was the Doctor, she had fallen over him. She turned him over, felt for a pulse, a rise of the chest. Nothing. She ripped the piece of material from her face and breathed into his mouth, filling his lungs with the little air she had left. Now she could sense a tiny pulse beating below her. 

Her mind was racing, unsure what she should do and knowing she hadn't enough air in her body to get them both back to the zero room.

A picture flashed into her head. Masks, hanging from the ceiling, like in aeroplanes! She stood and felt above her, flailing her arms about until she knocked into something. She grabbed it, pulled it to her face and breathed deeply, before kneeling down and placing the mask over his.

When she needed, she took it and breathed some oxygen, but mostly, she stayed beside him feeding him and waiting for his body to resume its normal senses. 

It was probably only minutes, but it felt like hours before he began to stir.

“Rose?” he croaked from inside the mask.

“It’s me… I’m here...” she answered stroking his face and weeping silent tears of relief. More moments went by and then he turned the mask on her and made her breath deep.

As he regained strength, they lay together sharing the oxygen mask without talking. Finally, he sat up and turned, in the dark to her.

“Where did you go? I was with you and when I turned, you were gone.”

“I couldn't keep up… the darkness confused me and the noise… Doctor, where are we?”

“I don’t know. By rights, we shouldn't be anywhere. But we must be. We have to be.” He stood, pulling her to her feet. “The air’s clearing.” It was then that Rose realised it was. The dense smoke was thinning and she felt a definite breeze.

“Like a window?” she said out loud.

“Or like air conditioning,” he responded.

 

******************

“Mr. Tyler, we've had a strange report from Nordkapp.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, it seems that a huge concrete pillar has appeared on the peak.”

“Appeared?”

“Yes, that is the exact word that was used, it loses nothing in translation.” Pete nodded and pulled out his phone.

“Jacks? Yeah… we have news…”


	41. Chapter 41

“Can’t we just take a look?” she offered again, knowing what his response would be, but still saying the words anyway.

“Can’t risk it… we might get sucked out of her and into oblivion… we have no way of knowing what’s out there.”

“She managed to get us out in one piece… surely she would have landed somewhere safe?”

“It was a fluke, Rose. The fact that we survived this… fluke. By rights we should be millions of tiny atoms floating under the sea…” This whole conversation was taking place in the half-light of the console room and Rose was carrying it out at the Doctor’s long legs which were sticking out from underneath the console.

“But we’re not! She got us through safe, didn't she?”

“She did, Rose. At least, she got us out in one piece, for now. “

“How’s she looking?”

“No response… if I didn't know better, I’d say she was dead.”

“But, you do know better?” Her voice was very small and he pulled himself out from underneath the console, meeting her eyes in concern and a touch of something else.

“You know better too, don’t you?” His eyes willed her to work out what he was saying.

“We have air?” He nodded. “There's some kind of power?”

“Yes… it doesn't make sense at all, but yes… we do have power. She seems to have sourced something to keep her ticking over while we work it out.”

“But how did she do that, then? I mean, she was honest, wasn't she? She wasn't holding anything back?”

“It’s incredible what we can discover inside ourselves in a moment of extreme danger. Her loyalty to us is overwhelming to say the least. Back in the day, a true bonding to one’s TARDIS took years... well… I say years, it isn't always the case. My old girl… rescued her from the scrapheap… our bonding was pretty much simultaneous…” He tailed off as his thoughts took him away for a long moment. Then he shook himself. “… A long time ago… different. This TARDIS needed us, needs us and I’m damned if I’m going to let her down. We have to work it out, Rose and that could take some time.”

“We have that… plenty of supplies… where do we begin?” He smiled at her sadly and pulled her into his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder and inhaled the familiar scent of him. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she wasn't going to give in to them. No, he needed her strength, not her hindrance and she was going to stand tall for him. She pulled back from him, gazing into his worried brown eyes and smiled. “As long as we’re together, don’t matter where we are, right?”

He sighed, shaking his head very slightly. “Yeah… did I ever tell you how fantastic you are, Rose Tyler?”

“Maybe a few times… not to mention brilliant…”

“You are… anyway… we need to work out where we are first and foremost….” His words were interrupted as the whole place lurched and pitted them into one another.

“Not again?” shrieked Rose, grabbing his shoulders and pulling herself to him as they were leaned horizontally.

“No… no… she isn't moving… someone is moving her… or some thing….”

***************************

“For Gawd’s sake, Pete, tell ‘em to be more careful! Tell ‘em there’s precious cargo in there!”

“Jax, it’s a crane, there isn't much control with one of them… they’re doing their best!” Pete’s voice was raised above the sound of the machinery, but Jackie’s look sent him over to the team and they slowed down the manoeuvres without questions, but with odd exchanges about the sanity of this man and his obvious concern for a lump of concrete.

Steadily, they lifted the concrete onto the back of the lorry and secured it.

Pete turned to Jackie again. “You go on up in the car, I’ll travel in the lorry, it’ll be more comfortable for you.”

“You think I’m taking my eyes off that for one second Pete? I could feel it, when I touched it, don’t you understand? We have some kind of link, Doctor told me that already. They need me with it, I know it!”

“Calm down, fine, it's fine, we’ll travel with it. I’m not against you, Jax; I just don’t see what you obviously can.”

“It’s alright love, I’m worried. You know how I get.”

“Yes, I know. Why don’t they come out?”

“Maybe they can’t? Maybe they’re hurt?” She bit her lip and he didn't reply. The last strap was buckled and the concrete column was now secure upon the large lorry.

“Come on then, we have to get it up there quick as we can!” Jackie made for the cabin without looking back and Pete followed her staring apprehensively up at the grey stone. In the gloomy twilight it looked like something from a modern day Stonehenge.

 

***************************

“We've stopped moving!” He gasped and they let go of the struts they had been bracing themselves upon.

“What do you suppose is going on out there? Why can’t we hear anything?”

“We couldn't before… she was disguised as a concrete pillar… I’m guessing she still is. Would take some kind of noise to penetrate her.” They jolted again.

“We’re moving again!”

“Yes… on something now, not as bad. “

“What do you suppose is happening?”

“We've landed somewhere where we shouldn't and she wasn't able to get the Chameleon Circuit operating. I really don’t know… we could be anywhere… any when. Somebody doesn't want us where we were, that’s for sure.”

“Okay… just a little bit scared now…” 

He turned to face her, a small grin turning the corners of his mouth, “It’s quite like old times, isn't it?” She laughed on a breath, sucking in slightly and he sighed, pulled her back into his arms.

“We just have to sit it out… I mean, if whatever is moving us is hostile, then at least we can be sure of one thing.”

“Oh?”

“We can’t get out… they can’t get in!”

“Well, you better start then… I’ll go and see if there’s any damage anywhere else.”

“Good idea… check the Cloisters, will you… see if anything’s changed there?”

“Cloisters?”

“The room with the bell?”

“See if Harmony still exists?”

“Something like that… any sign of any power let me know… she must be sourcing somewhere. Oh, and Rose?”

“Mmm?” She turned back to face him.

“Don’t be long… "


	42. Chapter 42

The Doctor had explained a little to Jackie, had chosen the particular cabin and half explained the physical probabilities, so it was quite by accident that she took charge of the project.

“Pete… tell them, that isn't where the Doctor said, not at all, not even one of the possibilities!” she hissed and not for the first time. Pete rolled his eyeballs. He was tired, they hadn't rested in hours, and it had taken all day and well into the night to reach the peak and the lorry had struggled in the ice. Now, Jackie, seemingly unaffected by the lack of sleep, was being her usual bossy self.

“Why don’t you tell them yourself?” he had finally answered in irritation and she had taken him at his word.

Within half an hour the column was erected on the highest peak that they could have physically and safely placed it and Jackie had the team eating from her hands as she dished out cups of steaming English tea and produced a box of assorted biscuits.

“And now?” Pete had asked, standing at her elbow, five o’clock shadow very apparent.

“We wait. If this TARDIS has survived and they’re in there, she’ll get them out.”

“Jackie… but why here?”

“I don’t know why, Pete, but this is where the Doctor said and this is all we could do. You go and rest, I’ll get someone to fetch you if anything happens… No, Pete, its fine, you’re done in. We could be here a long while.”

“You need your rest too, Jackie and it’s getting colder.”

“I know, I will tomorrow, Pete, I just have this feeling. I want to be here. What is it with all these people; don’t they have beds to go to?”

“It’s the time of year, Jackie, they come for the lights.”

********************

“Doctor?” She hadn't been long and he hauled himself up from under the grating. She had bought tea and some sandwiches. Under her arm she'd bundled a duvet and some cushions. He flattened the blanket out and took the tray from the balance she had it in.

“She seems intact. It’s like she’s waiting for a kick start.”

“But, that’s good, isn't it?”

“In some ways, yes and in others… did you find anything?”

“No… I mean there’s light… that must mean something.” Rose sighed and sipped her tea.

“We’ll be fine… could live a whole lifetime here, without any problems. Bit rough on your family, but its possible… if we came to it. Not that we will.” He added the last as an after-thought at catching the expression on Rose’s face. She nodded, looking close to tears. He took her cup and placed his own and hers down and spread his arms to her; she folded into them, reassured by his physical contact.

“Rose?”

“Mmmm…” she answered into his shoulder. He didn't answer her, so she pulled back and looked him in the face, “Oh my God, you're kidding me, right?”

“It’s been ages and why not? Perfect setting… blankets on the ground… no risk of being interrupted. Besides, isn't that what us humans do?”

“Shag in a crisis?” Rose smirked at him.

“Eloquently put… but yes… seems that way to me. Perhaps it’s the adrenalin?”

“Maybe it’s just ‘good to know we’re still alive’ sex?”

“Now you’re talking! What do you say? Opportunity’s knocking!”

“Why don’t you just call it making love to me, Doctor?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

********************

 

“Lights?”

“The Aurora Borealis. This is supposed to be the best night for them and people come from all over the universe to see them.”

“The Northern Lights?”

“Yes, we seem to have come at peak time. Wonder if the Doctor had accounted for that. I’m sure he wouldn't want all this attention drawn to the… what is it again?”

“TARDIS… ain't rocket science… well, not exactly, you know what I mean! Pete, if the Doctor sourced here then he would have accounted for everythi… Oh! Look!”

Far in the distant skies a ripple of colour lit the horizon. All eyes were fixed at this point and an echoing murmur went up around the throng of viewers.

Clouds and whispers of differing colours danced above them. Vibrant reds followed by icy blues and turning into a waving shimmer of aquamarine.

People were singing and Jackie and Pete watched on enthralled, weariness forgotten.

Jackie caught a reflection of light in Pete’s eyes and followed it to the lone concrete pillar on top of the mount. A refraction of deep electric blue light engulfed it. It looked like it was pouring itself into the top and encircling it from the sides as if it were magnetized to it. 

Jackie nudged Pete with her elbow and he turned to watch the little phenomenon that was occurring beside them and going unnoticed as the crowd was transfixed by the show that appeared above and beyond them.

Silently and with some trepidation, Pete and Jackie moved to the huge column. Holding hands they stood and observed the spectrum of colours that now engulfed the whole structure.

********************

It was very apparent to Rose that he really did need to prove they were alive on the most basic of levels. However, a quick roll on the console room floor wasn't what he was after.

From the moment she had agreed to him, she knew that she was in for a ‘marathon shagathon’ as she thought of them in her head.

The Doctor was going to check her to make sure she was alright inch by inch and there was never going to be and argument from her. Never.

Naked and joined they writhed together in the dance that has been handed down for centuries.

Every movement he made was contrived to give her maximum feeling and she was lost on a roll of pleasure she wasn't sure she had ever achieved.

She could hear her own voice, gasping and calling out, but she felt almost removed from it. At one point she even felt him niggling at the edge of her consciousness, his own trying to entwine with hers.

“Doctor?” 

“Sorry… didn't mean…” She shook her head, kissing away his words, vaguely wondering at what had nearly happened.

She felt cold icy blasts on her warm skin and revelled in the wonder of what he could make her feel.

“Rose?”

“Doctor!”

“No, Rose… did it suddenly just get cold?”

“I don’t know! I don’t care! Don’t… stop!” He chuckled at her words and pulled her legs up onto his shoulders. Her pelvis tilted up towards him. Their eyes locked and he pulled himself up onto his knees.

He began to thrust deeply and slowly at first, drinking in every part of the woman below him as she uncoiled before him. Her body writhed and flexed about him and he found himself losing the control he had maintained and he began to quicken.

“Oh yes… take me… now!” she shouted at the top of her voice, the last word lost in a guttural wail as she climaxed hard and heavy against him. His cue to let go himself, he obeyed and let his full force pummel into her, holding her waist tightly against him and sending her into a plethora of multiple orgasm.

They were so involved that they didn't see the door open, didn't hear the footsteps coming up the ramp. They had already put the cold air down to something more ethereal, so it wasn't until Jackie started squealing, that they realised that their number was well and truly up. Again.


	43. Chapter 43

The Doctor sat, hand on cheek, in a blanket on the pilot seat. Jackie could still be heard ranting down the corridor with Rose’s voice occasionally and softly interrupting her flow.

Pete stood in the same place at the top of the ramp that he had for the past ten minutes. The Doctor looked at him sheepishly.

“So, nothing too distressing witnessed there then?”

“Nothing a few years of therapy won’t help me with. Good God man, you choose your moments, don’t you?”

“I think she dislocated my jaw this time… we didn't know you were out there… didn't actually know where we were… these things happen, you know? Sorry for just being… human…”

“Part-human, you've reminded me enough times!”

“Yeah… anyway, can you pass me…?” He indicated the pile of clothes nearby and Pete, after a beat, picked them up and handed them over. He turned as the Doctor got dressed and observed the time rotor pulsating within the brightly lit console.

“Seems like you've been hard at it on this as well?”

“Well… I've been trying, but I can't take the benefit for this accomplishment… not unless carnal energy accounts for it… I take it you managed to get us to Nordkapp?”

“Materialised on a rocky beach thousands of feet below, been travelling for hours, but, yes, we got here in one piece… just in time for the light show too.”

“Ah… that does explain it somewhat… “

“Yes?”

“She’s tethered up to the Aurora Borealis… that was the source I was after… it seems that I made the right calculations.”

“She’s fixed?”

“Oh, she was never really broken… she just needed a full refuel… she’s fine, I think. Wonderful.”

“She talking in your head?” Pete looked a little uncomfortable asking the question and failed to meet the Doctor’s look.

“No, actually I think she’s keeping an eye on Jackie… she is rather in awe of your dear wife… the bully… think she may have a secret crush!”

“That’s ridiculous!”

“Not really… stands to reason… nothing as powerful in this world as a mother’s love… or, in Jackie’s case, a mother’s right hook! This TARDIS will become like a mother… she’ll be taking notes, following her around like a lovesick puppy.”

_My master mocks me? After all I have been through?_

“Oh, hello… no, I wasn’t mocking you, just teasing Rose’s father, just a little.”

_Your face is not broken, just a little dented... like your pride._

“Is Rose having a hard time of it?”

_The Matriarch loves her child… my Mistress was thought dead… all is forgiven between mother and daughter. You may have to wait longer..._

“Why am I not surprised at that?” The Doctor turned to the brightly lit console, forgetting that Pete had been watching this silent exchange. “Oh, but you’ve been so clever!” he said out loud, all the pride and love that he had for this strange new TARDIS surfacing.

“Um… do you two want to be left alone?” Pete mumbled but the Doctor was too rapt at studying the console to bide him any notice, merely glancing at him over his spectacles, making him feel like he had dribbled something down his shirt.

Pete followed the sound of the women’s voices down the corridors with some trepidation. Jackie sounded calmer, but it was a delicate situation and if he could have left them all to it, he would have done. But it was bloody cold out and he was shattered. Maybe he could find a nice spot for a quiet sit down while they sorted themselves out?

His eyes lit upon an open door and he couldn't resist taking a peak inside. The bed was too inviting and he only meant to lie down for just a moment. Within that moment, he was fast asleep.

 

****************

“You can understand my shock?”

“Yes, Mum, course I can… but you have to admit, it's quite funny too?”

“Funny? You come and tell me that when you’re a mum yourself, Madame.” But the flicker of a smile on Jackie’s face was clear to see. “I thought you were dead, Rose!”

“Nah… you never believed that for a moment… you knew we were there somewhere. You and this TARDIS, you’re linked… bonded… she’s as much in your head as she is in ours.”

“It’s odd… like someone’s looking in on your thoughts… know what I mean?”

“Yeah… you get used to it... it’s sort of comforting after a while.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

 _The Matriarch thinks I impose?_ The TARDIS sounded worried, upset even.

“No, I didn’t mean that… I just meant… I’m not used to… I mean my head is… Rose?”

“My mum has to get used to the idea of your link, it doesn't make her dislike it.”

_Is there anything I can do to make the Matriarch more comfortable with my presence?_

“Well… now that you ask…”

Rose caught the look on Jackie’s face, “Mum…” she warned.

“You can stop bleedin’ calling me bleedin’ Matriarch for starters!” Jackie’s voice burst out.

_Then, what would you prefer that I do address you as?_

“I’m Jackie!”

 

*****************

 

The Doctor had been admiring the workings of his new ship with much gusto, he had lost track of the time, which was unusual in itself and something he had had to got used to since he had become who he was.

A rumbling in his stomach bought him back to the now and he cautiously made his way down the corridor towards the galley, hoping that he wouldn't encounter Jackie Tyler. He was happy to keep his distance for as long as possible from that one.

He passed by a new room, Pete stretched out upon the bed snoring away, oblivious to anything.

He carried on and found a very comfortable living room that was not unlike the living room in the mansion. Obviously, the TARDIS had been fiddling about in certain people’s heads and was quickly providing the inhabitants with what she felt they needed.

Jackie was asleep on Rose’s shoulder, her mouth slightly open. Rose looked up at him and smiled gently.

“Don’t move!” he hissed, “don’t wake her!” Rose shook her head and wriggled out from her mother, letting her lean onto a cushion instead. She sauntered up to him, her tongue finding the corner of her mouth. He pulled her into the corridor so as not to disturb the sleeping tyrant.

“Bloody deserved that, though, didn't ya?”

“How come it’s always me? How come she doesn't direct her anger at you?”

“She yells at me... besides, it was your idea.”

“Didn't see you complaining, quite the opposite!” Rose giggled and pressed into him.

“She thought we were dead,” she muttered into his armpit.

“Then why did she try to kill me when she realised we weren't?”

“Kill you! You’re such a wimp… can’t even take a slap without complaining for hours after!” she sniggered. He smiled despite himself and pulled her into an even harder hug, squeezing her happily. “So, how’s she looking?” Rose asked after a long moment.

“Hard to say, she’s refueling as we speak and any damage that has been done will be starting to mend. I’ll be able to make a proper assessment tomorrow, probably have to spend a good few days on essential repairs…”

“And then?” Her breath caught with anticipation and he gave her a sidelong glance.

“Well, we need to set up a proper base here, protect her source. That could take a couple of weeks…. You should probably take some time with your family before we go.”

“What about you?”

“I’m going to be busy, Rose…”

“Busy avoiding Mum, more like!”

“Now you say it… all that aside… I do have to make sure she's safe to go.”

“Go?” Rose nudged him with her shoulder, a small smile pulling at her lips. He looked up and his face broke into that huge smile that ripped across it.

“Oh yes!”


	44. Chapter 44

Tony was flown out by zeppelin the next day and made no bones about being in a real live spaceship… even if it did look like a rock!

His excitement caught them all and Jackie forgave the Doctor although he still kept himself in reserve, just in case.

It didn't help that the new TARDIS was hanging onto every idea Jackie had and was developing her own attitude towards him that he didn't find quite as endearing as the grateful puppy she had started out as.

 _Jackie says we should make the Galley larger_ … and... _Jackie says why should we have an infirmary when we could have a modern med-bay_ … and... _Jackie thinks that magnolia is the best way to go in the main living areas_ …

Rose took it all with a vague amusement, grateful that the TARDIS had rescued them and not done herself any lasting damage… or worse.

But the truth was, and he felt a little guilty when it crossed his mind; he couldn't wait for them to go. Then the TARDIS could really begin to learn what her new role in this life was going to be.

“You’re jealous of my mother!” Rose teased him in the bath on the second night at Nordkapp.

“Not jealous, not at all… I just think she has certain influences on her that she could do without at this point of her new development. This place is beginning to look like The Mansion for starters!” He felt a toe linger in a place he really wanted it to linger and hummed in response to it.

“What’s wrong with that? The Mansion is tasteful enough?” She passed a sponge to him and swivelled about, presenting him with her golden glistening back. He sat up and began to rub her skin in the smooth circling motions that he knew she liked.

“It’s not home though, is it, Rose?” The sponge stopped and she turned back round to face him.

“Home is where your heart is. We can change things when we’re out there, but until then, let Mum and the… the… TARDIS… have their bonding time, yeah? I always leave her and she’ll feel much happier, my going in something she’s had some input with, won’t she?”

“Rose, they even have a replica of their bedroom here!”

“That wasn't Mum, that was Dad, he was knackered that night and he must have accidentally projected her an image… she’s picking up every little thing… did you see the ice cream parlour Tony dreamt up?”

“Now that, I approve of!”

“You would! And they don’t need soaping!”

“No, but I like to…” The Doctor had lathered up Rose very nicely while they had this exchange and was manipulating her with much enthusiasm. Rose pulled him to her, her soapy bosoms sliding all over his chest.

“Is it private here... completely?” she whispered, her mouth near his.

“Oh yes… we had words yesterday, birds and the bees and about invasion of privacy and how upsetting Jackie finds it to witness us… at it…”

“Really? I wanted to be in on that conversation! How did she take it?”

“She had worked that much out… we have complete privacy within our bedroom and bathroom unless we request her presence here.”

“Well, good… why didn't you say so before?”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“Surprise me?”

“Mmmm… with this…” He launched himself forward onto her, pushing her back and sliding her down into the water. She giggled, taking in a mouthful of bubbles in the process. Coughing and spluttering, she felt his entry before she was ready and water slopped all over the place. But he wasn't going to give her time to catch her breath. The interruption from Jackie had halted their immediate needs somewhat prematurely. It had been bothering him and making him uncomfortable and this was the much needed release of it now. 

He pulled her legs up and opened them, resting them on the sides of the bath and entered her quickly, taking what little breath she had away. Her eyes opened wide at the size of him. He obviously had been holding things in rather than doing what most blokes would have done in those sorts of circumstances.

“Been saving myself for this!” he crowed as he set up a tremendous and slippery pace into her.

Rose could do little else but lie slipping in and out of the bubbles and enjoy being ravished by her lust-crazed part-Time Lord.

**********

It was some time later that he sauntered down the corridors to the kitchen. Shagging Rose rotten always made him hungry. He was wearing his blue bathrobe, the one that was exactly like Howard’s. He had been touched when Rose had given it to him; it was an acceptance of… well…of everything in his eyes.

As he contemplated this and what he was going to find to eat, he was lost in thought, didn't see what was coming before it was too late and the horror that met him sprawled across their kitchen table… their kitchen table… would haunt him for many moons to come. And moon was quite an appropriate term in this instance.

Pete fell to the floor with a very undignified grunt and Jackie, all legs and flesh and pinkness, did her best to cover herself up; but too late!

The squeals and screams that sounded from the kitchen were enough to deafen Pete, bring Rose running and cause the alarms to sound as the TARDIS went into defense mode.

It was Rose slapping him this time that managed to shut him up. He was silenced instantly, turning away from Jackie as she pulled on her own dressing gown. Pete looked very much like he was going to laugh, but knew that it was more than his life was worth.

“She… they… in our Galley… Rose! On the table we eat at!” he stuttered, he had gone a rather nasty shade of green except for the hand print Rose had left on his cheek.

“Calm down, right, it’s nothing… normal… embarrassing maybe, but nothing to get upset about… turnaround you might say!”

“Turnaround?” Both Jackie and the Doctor turned around towards Rose.

“How many times have you caught us at it, Mum?”

“It’s not the same…” the Doctor said immediately, which caused Jackie to glare at him. 

“Exactly the same, I would say!” she retorted, folding her arms.

“Don’t you do that! Getting all self-righteous on me… it was you who was caught with your knickers down on our table! You should be ashamed… I could have been Tony!”

“He’s out for the count… besides, I read in Woman’s Own that it’s quite healthy for your kids to know that you still enjoy a good….” Her next words were drowned out by the Doctor’s loud singing as he clamped his hands over his ears.

“That’s it… tomorrow, you get a cabin. We’re here for just a few more days… I cannot risk witnessing anything like… that... ever again!”

And with that, he stormed off down the corridors to find a quiet place to rock.


	45. Chapter 45

_My Jackie seems unhappy today, is there something wrong?_

“Oh, no, it’s just me being silly… you know, want to keep ‘em tied to me apron strings!”

_I do not understand your meaning._

“You're gonna go… off to travel with them, yeah?”

_Oh, yes, that is the plan, I am filled with excitement at the prospect… there is so much to see and do out there!_

“Yeah… and I’m happy for you, I really am…”

_But?_

“Every time they go, it breaks me… just a little bit…”

_You will miss our Human of Gallifrey and our Wolf-Rose?”_

“Oh, yes, course I’ll miss them, both of them… it’s not just that… it’s the danger they get themselves into… I mean, Rose hasn't told me it all… I've seen enough… they seem to thrive on the danger. I’m frightened they may never come back one day.”

_You want your daughter to remain here?_

“No! Oh, no, I care about them both, love them both. I’d lay down my life for them, I just don’t want the next time I say goodbye to them to be the last time…” A tear rolled down Jackie’s face, and a sigh filled her head.

_I am beginning to understand you. You make as if he is the enemy… and yet…_

“Don’t you ever mention it to him, this is between me and you, right?”

_But surely you have trust?_

“Yeah… but they can be so… blind sometimes… love is blind… they don’t always see the dangers.”

_My Jackie Tyler, I meant trust… in me?_

“In you?”

_Do you not think that I will guard them with all I have? They will be watched over, they will be kept safe… I will make it my living ambition to keep them safe… always…_

“You will?”

_That is what bonding is about and because you and I have a bonding, you must be aware of this although I can appreciate you would not know just exactly how capable I am._

“Capable?”

_My duty is to my Lord and to my Ladies… I have no other obligation in life but to them, to keep them warm, and fed and well, and… to keep them safe… and that is something I can do better than anything in this entire universe._

“What you’re saying is… they’re safest with you than with anyone?”

_I am._

“And how will I know?”

_You will know… besides, you can have the direct line, haven’t they given it to you?_

“Direct line? No… they failed to mention that one existed, all I have is Rose’s mobile and she doesn't always hear it…”

 

*********

 

“You want to build right here?”

“Why not? There’s enough flat surface and plenty of other cabins about, doesn't have to be a thing of splendour. Simple and understated… but it will distract the eye from the concrete obelisk that is our new TARDIS. I mean, when the lights stopped everyone started staring at it.”

“And?”

“And in a couple of days it won’t be there... do you really want questions being asked… eventually she should be able to adapt to her environment if I can get at her chameleon circuits and reconnect the fragment links… but for now, I really don’t think a dampener will quite do the job, do you?”

Pete looked at the Doctor as if he had been speaking Norwegian, “Sorry… you lost me at environment…” he muttered. “Come on, Doctor, who the devil would want to be posted out here?”

“People love coming here! Thousands flock to observe the lights every year… and I’m told there’s excellent skiing on down the mountains… and the Krumkake is the best in the whole of the galaxy!”

“Krumkake?”

“Mmmm… thinly rolled cake stuffed with whipped cream… don’t start me off, Pete… what I’m trying to say is that you could build an outpost here and have some of the team use it for respite… Lord knows some of them could do with a break now and again…”

“Holidays?”

“Busman’s… yeah… not just anybody, you know?”

“I know… I pick my team carefully. Is it really as important as that… I mean, to build here? All that red tape and bureaucracy?”

“Ah, well, I’m sure between us we can overcome something as insignificant as that before we leave?” 

“You don’t honestly think psychic paper will sort this, do you?”

“A little bit of that, yes and a word or two in the right ear… I keep my ear to the ground… have made a few connections since I got here…”

“Nothing I don’t know about.” This remark wasn't responded to verbally; the Doctor merely smiled secretively and moved away with a little hop in his step, leaving Pete staring after him, a puzzled expression upon his face.

The Doctor disappeared into the TARDIS, a peculiar sight if you were actually looking right at it, as Pete was. But, no one else amongst the many people milling around up there seemed to notice anything at all.

Pete shook his head and moved off to the cabin that he was now sharing with his wife and son.

It was empty, as he knew it would be and he sat down hard on the big bed and let out a breathy sigh.

Everything the Doctor did undermined him and he mostly got away with it. Risk-taking came with the territory, but since the discovery of this blasted TARDIS in his basement, things had got out of hand. Damn it, for all intents and purposes, Rose was his daughter, Jackie was his wife and this thing had taken them away from him.

This annoying irritation that he felt whenever he was inside the thing, buzzing around in his head, the utter noise that surrounded him inside it. It was just too alien for him. And, considering that he was head of Torchwood, that was really admitting to something.

He lay back on the bed listening to the wonderful peace and quiet in the cosy cabin. 

No. He was going to have to step in. It was all too dangerous. They had been missing twice in the past couple of months as it was and the last time they had very nearly lost their lives.

No. Jackie had been a wreck both times, let alone all those months when they all thought Rose was going back to that other universe.

No. He was going to have to put a stop to it. He couldn't allow the man to go gallivanting across the Universe with Rose in this freaky and rather unstable piece of alien technology.

He sat up as his mobile buzzed in his pocket. It was going to be tough, but he had to make a stand, once and for all.

“Pete Tyler?”

“Ah, Mr. Tyler… this is Bartholomew Simenson calling from the Norwegian Embassy… I need to speak with you on a delicate and highly classified matter.”

“Oh, yes?”

“I would be obliged, sir, if you could answer the password for me.”

“Password?”

“Yes… what is the Osterhagen Key?” Pete recoiled at the words and was silent for just a moment before he responded with exactly what the answer to a question like that would be.

“That’s never an option…”

“Thank you... Mr. Tyler, I have recently had contact with a Doctor Smith who has informed me of your establishment's intent. I am in direct contact with the Norwegian Parliament and their Governing offices and have their full backing. If there is a risk of alien involvement and our tourist trade’s collapse, then we are in complete co operation with you and are sending a team and lorry loads of material as we speak. Please do not think we are in any way going to intervene and for future reference, if you need to communicate at all, please don’t hesitate to call my direct line, which will be recorded on your phone and use the correct passwords. Thank you for keeping us informed.”

There was a click, and the line went dead.

Pete actually screamed out loud at this point.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The end of a long journey for me... hope you enjoyed it, it was good to revisit this one after so long... thanks for reading!_

It was an inoffensive building. A wooden cabin on the mountainside. A prime spot for the tourists who made the long pilgrimage to see the lights. Often, the tourist companies would be approached, asked if it was up for rental and always the answer was negative, The truth was that these tourist companies were never able to get any information on the lone wooden cabin that perched at the highest point. And so they would make up stories about it until some of them stretched back centuries and the real history of the cabin became vague and the image of its reality and what it might actually have been was dampened.

It was Pete's theory that this was of the Doctor's making. He had many more ways of disguise than purely physical. He made the history happen around it so that they could come and go unnoticed. Which, of course, they eventually did.

The day they went was dull and grey. The crowds that had swarmed the peak had dwindled away, and there were a few passersby that barely looked at the small group of people huddled against the bitter North Wind by the little wooden building.

Pete had tried to stop this day coming, but the battle he thought he would fight, could fight, had been quashed before he could even challenge the Doctor with it. A loud and thundery argument with his wife closely followed by the famous Prentice right hook that had nearly blackened his eye put paid to his doubts. If Jackie came crying to him, he would just have to tell her she could have stopped it. She could have let him stop it.

Jackie had been very riled at the time; it wasn't a usual occurrence, being slapped. On the whole, their relationship was very solid and stable. It just wasn't when it came to Rose and the Doctor. He felt guilty immediately at the thought that it would be a relief when they offed and left them to it. Then his heart began to crack, and he admitted it to Jackie. He was as scared as she was of losing them.

So, it was a grim face he wore as they began the heart-wrenching goodbyes. Tony ran around excitedly, unaware of the possibility of not seeing two of his most favourite and most beloved people in the world.

“Will you bring me back a Slitheen egg, Docta?” he asked, big brown eyes gazing up at his new idol. His brother-in-law, the space traveller.

“No, he will not!” squeaked both Jackie and Rose simultaneously as the Doctor opened his mouth with a grin that was quickly wiped away.

“An egg wouldn't hurt,” he muttered, but caught the look on Rose's face and stopped.

“Shut up...” she muttered under her breath, a glint in her eye both one of warning and one of amusement. 

He revelled in her anticipation, it sent electric shocks of excitement through him that met with his own anticipation. The clash of this eagerness was almost of a sexual fervour. Too long he had had his feet on the Earth. He was more than ready and the TARDIS echoed around the peak as if answering his thoughts.

“She's impatient...” Jackie actually managed a smile as he looked fondly towards the door.

“Go and say your goodbyes, Mum... we'll be in in a minute, yeah?” Jackie looked between them and nodded faintly before entering the cabin door and quietly shutting it behind her,

“Don't start...” muttered Pete, taking in the look upon Rose's face as she approached him.

“You have to stop all this disapproving, Dad...” she said softly, buttering him with the use of the word, a rare thing, but always used very carefully and always with the right impact.

“Oh, Rose, it isn't disapproval...” his eyes darted from hers to the Doctor's, Tony now chasing some sawdust in the wind nearby. “I'm... I just...” He shook his head, and the Doctor, who had remained quiet through much of the morning, now stepped forward.

“We know... Pete.. we understand. I promise to keep us in touch... promise that we will visit as often as if we were just down the road... promise to keep her as safe as if she were still at Torchwood with you... more so, in fact!”

“It's what I want... and, you know how miserable I was stuck here... out there... that's where we belong. We need it and you need us out there... fighting the fight... helping the world, you'll see.” Rose's eyes implored him to approve, and Pete sighed with exactly the opposite. But he had accepted this a few months back and knew that he couldn't prevent it.

“Just be careful, the pair of you... don't leave a mess behind you and don't go causing the trouble you get yourselves into.” Rose hugged him, and his eyes met the Doctor's over her head. An unspoken communication passed between them, and Rose pulled back sniffing.

“Tony... Tony... come and give your big sister a hug, we're off!”

As Rose moved off to hug her little brother, the Doctor put a hand out to Pete and with a thin smile he spoke. “I'll take care of her, I really will... it's different now, you know?”

“I know, it doesn't stop us worrying.”

“Quite right too... but I can really assure you, Rose is in no more danger out there with me than she is working at Torchwood.”

“So you keep saying... say it much more and you may start believing it yourself!”

“Pete, you can count on me...”

“Not funny, Doctor.”

“Come on, you two, let's get Mum out of there before the TARDIS takes off with her!” Rose interrupted them, and Pete backed down instantly. He knew why he was behaving with such hostility, but he couldn't impart how frightened he was to the Doctor.

“Pete, I do know. It must be strange... very alien. It's okay to love her. You don't have to hold back. She feels the same way. You are her father. Alright, it might not be the conventional way to do it, but you're here all the same. Put yourself in the other man's shoes... would you want you to not love her?”

Pete looked from Rose to the Doctor and slowly shook his head. Rose let out a little sob, and he pulled her into yet another embrace, but this time it was much less restrained.

*****************

_My Jackie must tell them at some point, though?_

“I know, but if I were to now, it might look like some kind of emotional blackmail and I won't be that person, I really won't.”

_It is a joyous thing, wondrous and they should be allowed to know. I do not feel comfortable in keeping such a secret._

“I will tell them... next time, probably...”

_You know fully, my My Jackie, that next time might bring them to you with it all over... who might the angry one be then?_

“I haven't even told Pete yet... weird that you knew before me even.”

_The beginning of it all happened in the Galley, My Jackie, how could I not know?_

“I'll call Rose later, tell her then so that they know what to aim for, okay?”

_That will have to suffice, but if you do not, I cannot vouch for my own silence._

“I will... tonight, I promise!” At this point, the door opened and Rose and the Doctor walked in. Pete stood in the door way, Tony sitting upon his shoulders.

“Ready?” Rose smiled at her mum, and Jackie responded with a tearful grin.

“I'm happy that you're going... really... it's just I will miss having you just down the road.”

“Me too... love you, Mum.” They hugged, and Jackie pulled back, looked at the Doctor and then trapped him into a massive hug that pretty near took the breath out of him.

“Call me later, Rose, yeah?”

“Course!”

Jackie didn't make a song and dance of it; she wanted this parting to be short and sweet and before long, the doors were shut and Rose and the Doctor were alone in their new TARDIS who was oozing her own anticipation at the excitement for the off.

One flick of a switch, Rose pulled the hand brake and they careened smoothly into the vortex.

“Still haven't agreed on where we're headed first?” Rose hummed happily as the familiar feeling of floating in the vortex buzzed through her body.

“I know where we're headed first...” He grinned at her and took her hand.

“Oh?”

“Mmmm... bed...” He pulled her along, and she followed without reluctance.

As he undressed her in their now rather sumptuous suite, she asked what the TARDIS would be up to while they took this time out.

“Oh, she has to acclimatise herself to this Vortex, she'll be a while.”

“You've got it all planned out?”

“To the tiniest detail, my love, to the tiniest detail.” With that, Rose felt herself picked up and thrown onto the bed, where she landed safely and propped herself up to watch her Doctor strip.

“You are so rude!” she squeaked as he crawled up her body, lapping at every inch of naked skin available to him.

“Rude and not ginger...” he added a trifle sadly as he reached her head, “never will be now...”

“Can't have it all, Doctor!”

“I think I've got it all, Rose Tyler, I really do...”

“Me too....”


End file.
